<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Betrayal by ShadowclanMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289304">Blood and Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowclanMC/pseuds/ShadowclanMC'>ShadowclanMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the House of Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Night - P. C. Cast &amp; Kristin Cast, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowclanMC/pseuds/ShadowclanMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has finally started to settle into the House of Night. He has the best friends any fledgling could have, and he wasn’t in constant mortal danger. Yet trouble starts again and it’s not your typical Mean Girl. Human teens are being killed too close to home, and they’re from Zoey’s past. Can Percy and his new friends help Zoey uncover the mystery that is behind these killings? Or will there only be blood to find behind this betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the House of Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parental Visitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“New kid. Check it out,” Shaunee said as she took her seat around the bid table we claimed as ours for every meal served in the dining hall. I looked over to where Shaunee had motioned to as she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tragic, Twin, just tragic.” Erin said her voice echoing Shaunee’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, she’s Sarah Freebird’s roommate.” Damien nodded toward the petite girl with dark black hair who was showing the lost-looking new kid around the dinning hall. Damien looked at both the girls looking at their outfits with his fashion radar. “Clearly her fashion sense is better than Sarah’s, despite the stress of being marked and changing schools. Maybe she’ll be able to help Sarah out with her unfortunate ugly shoe propensity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damie,” Shaunee said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Again </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are getting on my damn-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-last nerve with your unending vocab bullshit,” Erin finished for Shaunee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien put on an offended look and scoffed, “If your vocabulary wasn’t so abysmal you wouldn’t have to carry a dictionary around with you to keep up with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Twins narrowed their eyes and sucked air to begin a new assault but then Annabeth piped up with her own vocabulary knowledge. “Propensity- an often intense natural preference. Abysmal- absolutely horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Now would y’all quit bickering and be nice?” Stevie Rae said looking at the Twins and Damien. “You know it’s almost time for parent visitation, and we shouldn’t be acting like retards when our folks show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah crap,” Zoey said with a groan. “I’d totally forgotten about parent visitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien then drooped his head to the table banging it not-so-gently. “I’d totally forgotten, too.” We all gave them both a sympathetic look, I rubbed his back. No matter how many times I thought it over I couldn’t process how his parents were okay with him getting marked- but not him being gay. Then there was Zoey whose parents were not okay with her being marked at all. Having a Smelly Gabe of her own as a step-dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ‘rentals aren’t coming. They came last month. This month they’re too busy.” Shaunee said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twin, once again we prove our Twin-ness,” Erin said simply. “My ‘rentals sent me an e-mail. They aren’t coming either ‘cause of some Thanksgiving cruise they decided to take to Alaska with my Aunt Alane and Uncle Liar Lloyd. Whatever.” She said she unbothered her parents' absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Damien, maybe your mama and daddy won’t show either,” Stevie Rae said with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and shook his head, “They’ll be here. It’s my birthday month. They’ll bring presents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Zoey said with a smile. “You were talking about needing a new sketch pad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t get me a sketch pad,” he said and gave Zoey a sad smile. “Last year I asked for an easel. They got me camping supplies and a subscription to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sports Illustrated</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeesh!” said the Twin and Annabeth as the rest of us wrinkled our noises and made similar noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly wanting to change the subject, Damien turned to me, Nico, Will, Annaneth, and Zoey. “This’ll be your parents’ first visit. What’re you expecting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A warm hug and blue chocolate chip cookies.” I said which The Twins, Stevie Rae, and Zoey cooed at. Damien smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A warm hug from Sally, my dad is caught up teaching at West Point.” Annabeth said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A no show. My mom is too busy- plus she didn’t want to make a scene.” Will said then he cleared his throat, “Plus my dad has been busy dealing with things...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No show…” Nico said and everyone looked at him with sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare, total, absolute, and complete nightmare.” Zoey said and I gave her a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoey? I thought I’d bring my new roommate over to meet you. Diana, this is Zoey Redbird- the leader of the Dark Daughters.” Sarah said, popping into our parental conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s really true!” the new girl blurted before I could even say hi. As usual she was staring at my forehead and blushing bright red. “I mean, uh… sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude or anything…” sha trailed off, looking miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. Yeah, it is true. My mark is filled in and added to.” Zoey said, keeping her smile- so I decided to interject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Z-bird here got the cool lacey spiral tattoo when she saved her ex-boyfriend from some ancient vampyre spirits.” I said then stuck my hand out. “I’m Percy Blofis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana shook my hand then blushed, “That’s what Sarah told me. It just sounded so unbelievable that, well, I uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t believe it?” Damien said helpfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry,” She repeated and started to fidget with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t worry about it.” Zoey said with a fairley authentic smile. “It seems pretty bizarre to me sometimes, and I was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And kicking butt,” Stevie Rae interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey gave Stevie Rae her signature you-are-so-not-helping-me look. She may be training to be a High Prestige but she’s not the boss of her best friends.I held back a chuckle at Stevie Rae just flat out ignoring Zoey’s look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, this whole place can seem pretty strange at first. It gets better,” Zoey told Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Diana said with so much warmth in her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we better go so I can show Diana to where her fifth hour class will be,” Sarah said and then goot serious by saluting Zoey with the traditional vampyre sign of respect. Closed fist over the heart and bowed head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey huffed once they both left, “I really hate when they do that,” She muttered stabbing her salad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s nice,” Stevie Rae said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to be shown respect,” Damien said in his school teacher voice. “You’re the only third former ever to have been made leader of the Dark Daughters </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only fledgling or vampyre in history who has shown an affinity for all five of the elements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face it, Z,”  Shaunee said gesturing with her fork to Zoey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re special.” Erin continued smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed at the Twins shaking my head and looked back at Zoey who shook her head as well. I chuckled a bit then took a stab at my salad, “Speaking of the Dark Daughters, have you decided what you want the new requirements for membership to be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey shook her head and sighed, “No, I don’t know what the new requirements should be. Actually, I was hoping you guys would help me. So, do you have any ideas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at her with an understanding smile and Annabeth spoke up, “No on hand- but I’m sure we can come up with a thing or two.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded and looked at Zoey, “Maybe we could study some private academy's honor society codes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Shaunee looked up, “You know, Kent has their honor society code on their website.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zoey was about to say something the P.A system came on. “Students and professors, please make your way to the reception hall. It is now time for this month’s parent visits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We made our way to the reception hall. I looked around and sighed, Nico and Will decided to just stay in their dorm room. I didn’t see my mom or Annabeth’s dad so we stook around with Stevie Rae, Zoey, and Damien. I was about to comment on the food that was laid out when I heard a big okie accent call out, “Stevie Rae! Stevie Rae! Ohmygosh! I have missed you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Stevie Rae cried and I smiled a bit pretending to not notice the group of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien then sighed before he spoke, “Well, there’re my parents. Might as well get this over with. See ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya- hey make sure you hurry my mom wants to meet you.” I said and Damien smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing- I’ll look for Zoë.” Damien said before heading over to two people with a present. Zoey gave Damien a quick hug and I noticed how his dad looked so disappointed in Damien and frowned. I also noticed how stressed Damien looked, I wanted nothing more than to walk over there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me, Annabeth, and Zoey walked over to the long table that held all the food. Expensive cheese, meat platters, desserts, coffee, tea, and wine. Wine in school seems absurd I know but you see all the House of Nights are modeled after the European House of Nights. Apparently, in Europe wine with meals is like tea or Coke with meals here- then there is also the fact that vampyres can not get drunk and fledglings can barely get buzzed. So wine is no big deal here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I picked up a couple pieces of cheese and then jumped when I heard Stevie Rae coming this way, “Mama! You have to meet my roommate. Remember I told you about her? This is Zoey Redbird. Zoey this is my mama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey turned around and smiled, “Hi, Mrs. Johnson. It’s good to meet you,” She said politely and I smiled as I watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Zoey! It is just so nice to meet you! And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Your mark is as pretty as Stevie Rae said it was.” Stevie Rae’s mom said then hugged her in a mom hug. I smiled then looked around the room seeing if I could see my mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I saw her, her blue eyes scanning the room and lit up when she saw me. I quickly ran over to her and brought me into a big mama bear hug. I chucked but felt my cheeks were a bit wet. She then let go and held my face in her hands with a smile and teary eyes. “Oh Percy it’s so good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you too.” I said, overwhelmed with happiness from seeing her after everything that has happened. My mom wiped the tears from my face then smiled when she saw Annabeth. She moved over and hugged Annabeth as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you both in one peice. You’re taking care of Percy right?” My mom asked Annabeth and Annabeth chuckled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Stevie Rae smiling and her mom smiling as well. “Percy, Annabeth I wanted to introduce you to my mom, Mama this is Percy Blofis and Annabeth Chase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson,” I said smiling and Stevie Rae’s mom brought me into a hug and I chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie Rae has told me so much about all her friends.” Mrs. Johnson said then let go. “I’m so happy Stevie Rae has so many good friends to count on.” Then she hugged Annabeth and Annabeth smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really happy to be one of Stevie Rae’s friends.” Annabeth said chuckling as she hasn’t stopped smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then looked to my mom smiling and said, “Mom, this is Stevie Rae, Zoey’s roommate- and the one who came up with the plan that led us to help Zoey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom then smiled and put her arms out, “Do you mind if I hug you?” SHe asked Stevie Rae and Stevie Rae just hugged her back. My mom chuckled and then she smiled at Stevie Rae, “I’m so glad Percy and Annabeth have such great friends here, just as they did back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it moved to Stevie Rae’s mom and my mom talking and bonding about loving their kids. We all stayed by the food table and I saw Damien walking over holding a clothing box. He had a face that told me his present wasn’t the best thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how did it go?” I asked him which caused Stevie Rae’s mom and my mom to look over concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went better than expected. They got me some interesting button down shirts.” Damien said and sighed clearly relieved that he was out of that situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, on the brightside,” I said quickly, bringing Damien closer to my mom. “Damien this is my mom. Mom this is Damien- I probably wouldn’t be getting through my classes without him.” I said and my mom smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought him in for a mom hug and Damien hugged her back. I knew for a fact she was adopting him. Damien stayed in my mom’s hug and when she let go Damien had a smile and his eyes were a bit watery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you do give good hugs.” Damien said which caused everyone to chuckle then Stevie Rae’s mom gave him a hug as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled feeling good about everything and then I looked at my mom, “So, this is a weird priority-” I started to say but my mom cut me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did bring you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>your friends some of my blue chocolate chip cookies.” She said and I had a big smile on my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie Rae’s mom looked like she was just hit with something, “Oh that reminds me, I brought some of my own chocolate chip cookies.” She then looked at the group, “I need to head out to my car to grab them, Stevie Rae do you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie Rae nodded and my mother chuckled. “I have to go out to the car as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s make it an adventure.” Damien said and we all laughed a bit. Stevie Rae and her mom walked to the door to get to get to the parking lot and we followed. My mom talked with Stevie Rae’s mom talking about me and Stevie Rae.  I couldn’t help but feel happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we got out to the parking lot and we were at my mom’s rental car me and Annabeth helped her get out all five cookie tins. Me and Annabeth held two while my mom held the final one. Damien, Stevie Rae, and Mrs. Johnson were in the same situation we are and we smiled. We all then walked back to the school and noticed everyone was filling out. I sighed realizing how close it was to the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me, and Damien took an extra cookie tin and we walked back into the reception hall. I felt warm inside as we carried cookies for the Nerd Herd. I then stopped when I saw Dragon walking this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I am Professor Dragon Lankford, You must be Percy’s mother. I am his mentor here at the house of night.” He said sticking his hand out to my mom who smiled and shook his forearm. I could tell that surprised Dragon- because he chuckled and smiled. “I see you’ve done your research. I just wanted to tell you what a bright young man your son is.” He then looked at me with a knowing smile. “I truly believe he’ll be a fantastic Vampyre Warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom smiled and then chuckled, “I am glad my son has someone like you to help guide him through this. It is really comforting for me.” My mother said and Dragon bowed his head to her before continuing on his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mother looked at her watch then sighed. “You make sure you get these to your friends- and save some for Damien.” She then smiled, “I promised your step-father I would give you this.” She said, going into her purse and taking out a box. “It’s his old watch. He claims it has brought him nothing but good luck. Stay safe Percy, now I am afraid I need to get to the hotel so I can make sure Estelle hasn’t driven Paul mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed me on the forehead then walked back out the doors again. I didn’t realize it at first but Stevie Rae’s mom also said goodbye to Stevie Rae and left as well. I sighed and so did Stevie Rae and we all chuckled a bit. We all then walked back into the school because we had some cookies to deliver. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gifts and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once me and Damien got back to our dorm room after delivering all of the cookie tins with Annabeth and Stevie Rae we saw Cameron and Zoë waiting outside for us. We walked in putting our cookies onto the desk. As I went to grab my bag to get out my homework, I saw there was a box on Damien’s bed. I walked over and looked over at Damien, “Hey man did your parents get you something other than ‘button down shirts’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien scoffed holding Cameron then looked over and he looked just as confused as me, “Yeah… all I got was some dress shirts.” He walked over to the box and tilted his head. He pointed to the symbol on the sticker- a trident. He then looked at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then looked for any other sign and saw a letter with Damien’s name on it and smiled. “Yeah- It’s for you man.” I said handing the letter to Damien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me confused then opened the letter. I smiled as I turned around and sat on the bed getting my lit homework out of my bed. I looked over at Damien as he read the letter. His eyes were wide and I saw some tears fall down his face. I leaned back turning back to my bed when all of a sudden I was brought into a hug. I looked back and noticed Damien was hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien just nodded then let go smiling, “Yeah- I just can’t believe you told your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span> about my birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and smiled, “I told my dad about everyone’s birthday.” I then sat up and moved over to the box, “And I have a really good idea what this is.” I looked over at him and he walked over and opened the box. I crossed my arms and he then looked at me and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s from both you and your dad?” Damien said with a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I winked at him, “It was my idea, his gift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien chuckled and he picked out a couple multimedia sketchbooks. He flipped through the pages and shook his head. “You didn’t have to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged and smiled, “I wanted to- plus my dad needs someone else to spoil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien laughed and put the sketchbooks by his current one on the desk. He smiled and then sat down on his bed and started to pet Cameron. He then looked at me as I actually started to work on the lit homework. Damien grabbed his book and walked over to work on the lit together. Damien answered any questions I had and I helped him with short note taking. We sat on the ground talking for what seemed like forever when all of a sudden lighting went off. I stood up and stared out the window- even if we weren’t in New York I was still cautious of lighting. I then remembered what my dad told me a month ago. I bit my cheek then ran my head through my hair. They weren’t going to show themselves so soon, were they? I thought about what might happen, what they might do and I started to feel sick. I closed my eyes then sat down on my bed taking a deep breath. I went to pick up my book but Damien gave me the look. The look that told me I wasn’t going to get away with not telling him what was happening. I sighed and shook my head and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time you don’t want to know. Trust me.” I said and took a deep breath looking up. Zoë and Cameron then jumped onto my bed with us and gave me the look too. “You guys are no help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because they both know I do want to know- and that you’ll feel better if you talk about it.” Damien said, picking up Cameron and gave Zoë a scratch under her chin. “So talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled then chuckled as Zoë snuggled in closer to me, I sighed then shook my head. “Fine, you win.” I looked at the buckle on my bag and looked back at Damien. “Remember the day Zoey got here? How I left for our dorm a bit early?” Damien nodded listening to me leaning back. “Well, before you came into the dorm my dad and I had a talk- through the I-message channel. And well he told me some big news- news that I have been worrying about since then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh.” Damien said and had a look that told me he already knew this was going to be some big news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and rubbed my neck, “The gods are coming back and I don’t know when.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien stared at me with wide eyes then leaned in, “Like no mist- nothing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “Nothing- and I don’t know how- or when they are going to do it.” I chuckled a bit and groaned leaning back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien rubbed his neck thinking, he then sighed shaking his head. “That’s just- wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and sighed, “Yeah- and I don’t know what we’re going to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien nodded then smiled, “Lucky you four have five great friends who will have your back when it happens. No matter what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and smiled then looked at Damien. “Yeah we do. Thank you- hey how do you end up always being right?”/ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien shrugged smiling, “It’s what I do.” He then got a more serious look, “Hey, do you think Zoey is okay? We just didn see her after the meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to put my homework away and thought about it, “I’m willing to say she didn’t have a great time today.” I moved my bag to the desk and sighed. “But at least Stevie Rae is with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien nodded then yawned a bit, he looked at the clock on his nightstand then chuckled. “We should probably head to bed- don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I checked my watch then smiled and nodded, “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both got ready for bed and Zoë climbed up and got situated at my feet purring. I slowly fell asleep and had one of the strangest dreams since Gaea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up in camp and noticed how everyone was seamingly somewhere else. I turned around and found myself in front of a new cabin. I walked up to the door and noticed the triple moon. Nyx got a cabin? I opened the door and saw how much it resembles the House of Night dorm rooms. I sat down on one of the beds and then noticed the cats, I couldn’t help but smile. I then got up and walked back outside and saw it was night. Vampyres at camp half-blood, vampyres at camp half-blood. I then moved to the Poseidon cabin and suddenly the scene changed. I looked around and saw that I was at the House of Night- I walked around and saw Zoey was walking with a vampyre with red vampyre tattoos. His tattoos looked like arrows pointing to the red crescent moon on his forehead. I looked him over, having a feeling that his face was something I should pay attention too. I started to follow them down the hall and noticed how different it looked. I got a pit in my stomach realizing that something big was going to happen.  I stopped walking and immediately the scene changed to Olympus. I noticed all the gods were in the middle of a meeting I could tell they were talking but it was silent.I looked around and noticed my dad had his fist clenched and was staring at the wall. I tried to figure out what was going on but I heard lightning crash and all of a sudden I was awake sitting up in my bed, sweaty and confused. I took a deep breath and Zoë walked over to me and put her head to mind purring. I smiled and started to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I checked the time and saw it was 4pm, I sighed and layed back down hoping to fall asleep again. Zoë stayed close to me purring and soothing me back to sleep. I had a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. But one thing stuck with me for sure, the vamp with the red tattoos. I had a feeling he would be extremely important to Zoey.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Have a Talk With Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Normally I would tell you to talk with Zoey about the vamp you saw- but I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Damien said as we both ate some Lucky charms, I couldn’t focus on anything but the dream I had last night so Damien made me cave. “I wonder what the red tattoos mean…” Damien said absently and looked into his bowl of lucky charms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something tells me that we’ll have the answer to the tattoos extremely soon.” I said and continued to eat my breakfast. I sighed and finished my bowl of cereal thinking about everything. “You know, something else has been on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien looked at me confused but nodded, “Tell me about it.” Damien said, giving me a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay before I tell you- I told you about Luke right?” I asked him and he nodded getting a frown on his face. “Okay good- Loren Blake reminds me of Luke.” I said and Damien’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asked me just staring at me like I grew another head. “You haven't even talked with him- or had him in class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know and that’s why I’ve been thinking about it.” I said sighing then shook my head. “It just seems like something is going on around here- and he’s a part of it.” I bit my cheek thinking about everything that I said. I then looked at Damien. “I know it sounds crazy, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got cut off by Damien raising his hand, “No I understand. You’ve been around the block with this type of thing plenty of times before.” We both then got our stuff together, “Maybe you could bring that up to Professor Dragon? He’s helped you before.” We started to walk out the dorms to get our first period when Damien looked at me, “You should probably tell everyone about your feeling about Loren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed and nodded and ran my head through my hair, “Yeah, I know-” I chuckled and sighed, “I better get to Dragon’s class- I promise to tell everyone at lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien nodded and gave me a small smile heading off to Vampyre Soc and I headed off to the gymnasium. I didn’t realize Zoë had been following me till I was at the Gymnasium doors and she yelled at me to pick her up. I picked her up and started to walk to the changing room when Dragon stopped me. He motioned to his office in a very serious manner. I started to feel guilty- but I didn’t know what for. I followed him into his office and I saw Shadowfax was laying on his desk. I jumped when I heard the door shut behind me, I turned around and Dragon gave me a sympathetic look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry for worrying you Percy- but to tell you the truth I am worried about the news my father gave me last night.” Dragon said and I nodded relaxing a bit and Zoë started to purr against me, he walked to his desk then sighed. “My father told me about the gods' plan- he also mentioned that you were already told.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and then chuckled a bit, “Any chance you know how that plan is going to happen?” Dragon gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do- they have a plan to make a- well a scene in New York. Announce themselves then Claim their children all over the country- and world.” Dragon said then pointed to the chair so I sat down just listening to him. “Even if they already have been claimed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck- oh gods I’m sorry.” I said and felt myself pail and I continued to pet Zoë. I thought the chaos that would happen when me, Nico, Annabeth, Will, and Dragon get claimed- again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, that reaction was perfectly acceptable, I understand why you did it.” Dragon said, sitting down himself. “Chaos is on the way, we need to prepare. Anastasia has been preparing for questions we might get asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded then looked at him, “Is Anastasia a demigod?” I asked him and he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes she is, she and Annabeth have a lot in common.” Dragon said with a smile then sighed. “Not only did I want to talk to you about that. It’s about what you saw after the last Full Moon ritual.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ghost that wasn’t really a ghost?” I asked and he nodded then made sure the door was closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes- I think someone is bringing back some of the fledglings who have rejected the change.” Dragon said in a low voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at him and thought back to that night- I remembered how the ‘ghost’ looked- how it looked so much similar to Elizabeth. I looked down and bit my cheek. I noticed how my foot started to shake and sighed. “...Neferet…” I said out loud looking at my feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy I wouldn’t be so quick to jump to conclusions.” Dragon said but then grew quiet. “You know something…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded then explained to him the dream I had the night before I got marked. Every detail, every comment, everything. I spoke slowly and didn’t look up- until now I didn’t really consider what evil the High Priestess of this House of Night would be getting into. I thought I’d seen all kinds of evil- but bringing the dead back to life was something completely new to me. Without thinking I also explained my hesitation to Loren Blake. I explained what happened between me and Luke and how from the time I have seen him- how Loren Blake reminded me of Luke. When I did look up I saw Dragon had an expression of immense concern. He closed his eyes and then sat back and took a deep breath. He looked at me in the eyes with a look that I’ve only seen a couple times before- all from Chiron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy- I want you to keep Neferet between us for now. I understand you would want to tell Zoey- but we don’t know what actually is happening.” Dragon sighed and rubbed his face, “I will watch Neferet, and Loren Blake- I do believe you should tell your friends and Zoey about Loren.” He sat back in his chair and shook his head. “Let’s get to class and we’ll spare together to relieve this stress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and Zoë jumped off my lap and started to hangout with Shadowfax. As I watched them I noticed that Shadowfax was watching Zoë as she moved to pounce at his tail- like she does when she plays with Cameron. Dragon looked over and chuckled as he saw Shadowfax bop Zoë when she did pounce on his tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled and shook my head, “Zoë, Shadowfax isn’t like Cammy. He doesn’t like to play like that.” I told her which caused both of them to look up. Shadowfax started to groom himself and Zoë slammed her tail on the ground and stood up, she then just got into a playful position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is extremely stubborn and will find a way to get Shadowfax to play with her.” I said out loud and Dragon started to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadowfax is also extremely stubborn, she will probably meet her match.” Dragon said chuckling. “Come- we should get to the actual learning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and me and Dragon proceeded with our day as normally as we could. He continued to teach me a new technique of sword fighting and I continued to learn and adapt. I noticed how tense both of us were. How intently Dragon watched me as he spared with me- and how focused I had become. We both were not forgetting about the conversation we had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time it had ended I had relieved a little bit of stress- but I needed to talk to Annabeth about what me and Dragon talked about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lunch & News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My morning got easier as it went on- I still needed to tell everyone about my intuition on Loren, and, well, talk to Annabeth about everything else. I also had a feeling that we would be needing help from some old friends- but getting everyone together when nothing has </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened to cause alarm. Well, besides the stuff that happened at Samhain. I thought about Zoey- I thought about how she held Neferet to such a high standard. It made me feel worried about how she even would take the news of Neferet when we learned more. I picked at my salad at lunch noticing how quiet Zoey was- but noticing how most were focused on Erin’s schrodinger's celery hair or they were bickering about the other’s rooming habits. (Cough Will and Nico cough cough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Stevie Rae speak up- “What’ß wrong with you?” She asked Zoey in a concerned tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s attention then moved to Zoey and I felt bad for her. She sat up and had this uneasy look. “Nothin’, I’m just thinking about the Full Moon Ritual Sunday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you going to do? Have you decided?” Damien asked, giving her a reassuring smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone sat back and gave Zoey that same smile- I decided to look at her with an understanding smile. Zoey smiled back and nodded, “Yeah actually- Will that idea to look at some prep schools’ Honor Society requirements were a great tip.” Will got a prideful smile and just nodded telling Zoey to continue. “What do you guys think of this...” She went in and explained her ideas. She explained how she really liked how Kent ran their Student Leadership group- so based how she would run the Dark Daughters around that. A Senior Council and Prefect System, Student chosen leaders who vow to be role models for all students and manage all student life around Kent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I noticed how everyone looked excited for the new type of leadership Zoey was bringing to the Dark Daughters and Sons. She looked so much more comfortable now and continued with her explanation. “Now with the Prefect system I also want the Dark Daughters and Sons to be more than a social group- they should set examples to do the right thing. So I had this idea for every member, including us, to have to swear to uphold five ideals representing the five elements. The Dark Daughters and Sons should be authentic for air, faithful for fire, wise for water, empathetic for earth, and sincere for spirit.” She finished and looked at all of us expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled and chuckled and Stevie Rae hugged her tightly, “Wow, you are going to make a fantastic High Priestess.” I said and Steveie Rae agreed, still hugging Zoey tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien looked really excited and actually had tears in his eyes, “I feel like I’m in the court of a great queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could just be a great queen,” Shaunee said looking at Damien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her Majesty Damien…” Erin giggled and Will looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’all…” He warned and the Twin hung their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” They said together and everyone had an amused smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just so hard to resist,” Shaunee commented then looked at Zoey. “But seriously, we love the idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, It seems like a great way to keep that hags out.” Erin said and that’s when I saw Zoey’s expression change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s another thing I needed to talk to you guys about.” Zoey said and took a deep breath. “I think seven is a good number for the Council. That way it’s a decent size, and it’s impossible to have a tie vote.” Zoey said and looked at me which I then realized what she was doing and I nodded. “Obviously I need my circle to join me on the council. Which leaves two spots open, but student leadership programs usually have Seniors- or in our case sixth formers as the Senior Prefect, which that is what I would be but I’m a freshman- third former.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well your special Z.” Damien said and Zoey nodded along with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know- but it is still unusual, so we need older students on the council with us.” Zoey said and I sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erik Night is a must have on this council Z-bird, as the other option, this one is extremely controversial but maybe you should invite one of the folks from Aphrodite’s group.” I said and that caused daggers to be directed onto me, but also the relieved look in Zoey’s eyes which is what I was going for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the hags from hell!” The Twins exclaimed and shook their heads at me, “No fucking way! Right Z?” The asked and looked at Zoey who looked to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I was thinking the same thing.” She said and looked back to the twins jaw dropped and Damien and Stevie Rae looking like deers in headlights. Zoey then took a deep breath, “Look, I didn’t take over the Dark Daughters to start a war at school. I took over because Aphrodite was a bully, and she had to be stopped. Now I want the Dark Daughters to be a group kids are honored to belong to, and I don’t mean just a little select clique of kids, like when Aphrodite was the leader.” Everyone was listening to her intently and she had this new found confidence. “The Dark Daughters and Sons should be hard to get into- but not because only the leader's friends have a chance to get in. And I think allowing one of the old group on my Council will send that message- the right message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at her and everyone stayed quiet. Damien messed with his fork and spoke quietly. “Or… you’ll be letting a viper into our midst,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien, correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t snakes closely allied with Nyx?” Annabeth asked him which caused Damien to sink down a bit. “Haven’t they gotten a bad reputation because historically they’ve been symbols of female power- for example snakes are one of Athena’s symbols, and haven’t men throughout history wanted to take that power away from women and make it something disgusting and scary instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien sighed and spoke reluctantly, “No you’re right, but that doesn’t mean letting one of Aphrodite’s gang into our Councile is a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico then cleared his throat, “Feel free to correct me Zoey, but I think the reason Zoey wants to add one of them into the council is to prove that it’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>council but the schools, something that lasts beyond just us and stays with the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded which caused the twins and Damien to sit back. Stevie Rae then looked at Zoey with an inqusitive look, “So if any of us don’t make it throught the change, this new Dark Daughters and Sons will be like we lived on.” That captured everyone's attention to Zoey. None of us really were thinking of that chance and Stevie Rae just brought it to light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly it- even if I didn’t realize it till this exact second. Thank you Stevie Rae.” Zoey said with a smile looking at Stevie Rae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I like that part of it…” Erin said and she had this look on her face that told me she was thinking about any of us rejecting the change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though none of us want or have any intention dieing that way.” Shaunee continued and Damien sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to think about not making it through the change, but if- if something awful were to happen to me, I would want something about me to live on here at the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly my body went cold and my mind started to fog- shit I didn’t even think about my new friends not making the change. I looked down at my plate and tried to ground myself thinking of how I needed to tell them about Loren. When I focused again I realized that they were talking about Handprint Plaques being made for this new Dark Daughters Prefect Council. I took a shaky breath and stared at my salad. Then the bell rang and it was time to go on about my day. Hopefully everything was going to go down normally- and I could talk to Zoey during Equestrian class. Only time could tell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Zoey Learns Some News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time sixth hour came along I had my plan to tell Zoey and I noticed me and her were arriving at the same time. She had this look of immense concentration. Like she was troubled about multiple things. We met at the stables and I noticed Lenobia had moved Mars and Persephone’s stables next to each other. Once everyone got near each other Lenobia started on our lesson today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This week I had graduated along with Zoey to full catering to Mars, while she catered to Persephone. Today we worked on changing leads and Mars complained through the entirety of it. To be honest I enjoyed it. It was better than listening to my own thoughts and worrying about how I was going to talk to Zoey. By the time I was done and working on cooling down Mars, Zoey was cooling down Persephone. The bell went off and I looked over at Zoey and she looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Z-bird, can I talk with you?” I asked and Zoey nodded looking at me as we both groomed our horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- actually I wanted to thank you for speaking up at lunch, and I wanted to talk to you too.” Zoey said looking at me as she brushed Persephone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you really need to get something off your chest- so you go first.” I said as Mars started to nudge my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw something that really concerned me…” Zoey started to say and she sighed. I gave her a sympathetic look and she told me about everything she witnessed after lunch. I thought about what I disgusted with Dragon and everything started to fall into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey looked at me for a response and I chuckled nervously, “Well, I think Neferet is lying to you. Nyx doesn’t take away gifts, best case scenario Neferet is just so angry at Aphrodite that she lashed out at her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey continued to brush Persephone and nodded, “But- why would Neferet lie to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and looked at Zoey, “I don’t know, it seems like she really cares for you. Maybe she just didn’t want you to think she was imperfect and cruel.” I then took a deep breath and started to brush Mars. “I can have Annabeth talk to Aphrodite if you want? Befriend her… I actually wanted to ask Annabeth about her anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey looked at me then nodded, “Yeah I think that’s a good idea.” She bit her lip then shook her head, “Her parents made her act horrible, like they are awful…” She mentioned and I couldn’t help but nod along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guessed she wasn’t really acting that way because she wanted to.” I then stretched a bit and Mars hit me with his head, “Bully- you are a big bully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mars huffed and Zoey actually started to laugh a bit, she smiled then looked at me, “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at her and sighed, “Loren Blake.” Her eyes got wide and I decided to explain to her my position on him. She stared at me then leaned against Persephone. I noticed something was really wrong and she then looked me in the eyes and told me what happened between her and Loren when she was researching for the Dark Daughter and Sons. I just sat and listened and all of a sudden her expression changed to anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is using me- isn’t he?” Zoey asked and my eyes widened. I thought about it for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly- but I can not tell you why.” I said looking at her and she nodded. “Z-bird I just want you know, he’s a teacher, a young teacher, but still a teacher. There is no good reason why he would be flirting with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and then nodded, “You’re right- even if I’m different there is no good reason for this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mars nudged me over to Zoey and I sighed and walked over to her, “I know this is a lot to take in- trust me I know. Just know I will always be in your corner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey then walked over and gave me a big hug- “Thank you Percy. This means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and hugged her back, “Of course Z-bird- Why don’t we head inside. I'm sure the rest of the Herd is wondering what's taking so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey actually giggled a bit and nodded. We put up our things and said goodbye to Lenobia before we headed to the dorms. As we walked I noticed where we were. The wall where we both saw Elizabeth and the Heath fiasco took place..  I took  a deep breath and sighed and looked over to Zoey to see she looked a bit pale. I was about to ask her what was wrong when two familiar meow’s caught our attention and scared the crap out of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Nala!” Zoey exclaimed as she picked her grumpy old lady cat up. “Don't scare me like that. I mean hello! You could have been a ghost!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and picked up Zoë who just purred in my arms. I then looked at Zoey and bit my lip. “Z-bird, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but-” right when I was going to tell Zoey about what Nico told me, Annabeth, and Will about Elizabeth we turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t recognize the voice at first, but I should have before we even turned around and saw Loren Blake standing there with a fancy journal in hand. “A I see you also are in the company of Percy- Nice to see you Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and cleaned my throat, “What are you doing out here?” I asked him as I noticed Zoey just staring him down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m writing Hikus. I find I have the best inspiration here, before dawn.” Loren said and he got a smile as he looked over at Zoey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cleared my throat again and smiled, “Wow that’s so interesting. Tell me more about how you only find the best inspiration here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loren’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat laughing a bit, and I saw a flash of anger come across his eyes. “There’s a lot that goes into it, but I do believe that you both should be heading to wherever you were going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Professor. We were just heading to the dorms. Come on Zoey.” I said with a smile and looked over to see if Zoey was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey smiled and walked in front of me leading the way. I couldn’t help but smile at the confidence she had walking away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked in silence to the dorm rooms and were caught off guard when we saw everyone watching the tv. I looked at Zoey and she took a deep breath and walked up to Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, and Annabeth.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up guys?” I asked them then Stevie Rae and she turned around then looked at Zoey with a concerned expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoey, you should come see this.” She said in a voice that caused both of us to walk closer and look at the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were watching the News but I couldn’t quite understand why Zoey needed to watch it- well until the News Anchor spoke. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>To repeat our lead story tonight- the search continues for Union High School teenager Chris Ford. The seventeen-year-old disappeared yesterday after football practice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know him...” Zoey said in a breathless tone staring at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I said you should see this.” Stevie Rae said we all got invested into the news story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Search parties are combing the area around Utica Square and Woodward Park,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I bit my cheek as Zoey mumbled about how that was close to the House of Night. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So far there are no leads as to why he was in the Woodward Park area. Chris’ß mother said she didn’t even know her son knew the way to Woodward Park, she’s never known him to go there before. Mrs. Ford also said that she expected him home right after football practice. He has now been missing for more then twenty-four hours. If anyone has any information that might help the police locate Chris, please call Crime Stoppers. You may remain anonymous.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The News moved on to another story and Shaunee looked up at Zoey. “So, you know him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not well, but yeah. He’s one of Union’s star running backs and when I was kinda sorta dating heath- you guys know he’s Broken Arrow’s quarterback?” Zoey started to explain and we all nodded listening to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Heath used to drag me to parties with him, and all the football jocks knew each other- Chris and his cousin Jon were at a bunch of them. Rumor has it they have gone from getting trashed on cheap beer to getting trashed on cheap beer while they pass around joints.” Zoey continued and then she looked at Shaunee. “And before you ask, yes, he is as cute in real life as he was in his picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn shame when something happens to a cute guy.” Shaunee said, sighing and Erin nodded agreeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like merijuana,” Stevie Rea piped in. “It smells bad- I tried it once and it made me cough and cough. It was just nasty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marijuana is ugly.” Shaunee said and smiled, “And we don’t do ugly, right Twin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, makes them less of a hottie.” Erin said and Zoey shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hottie-ness and pot are not really the point,” She said and sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this whole disappearance thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Stevie Rae said and looked right at Zoey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shit,” Shaunee said and everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when you or Percy get one of those feelings.” Annabeth said and everyone else nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Herd Gets Caught Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We all walked to the dinning hall together to meet up with the rest of the herd. We all were quiet, and I know one thing was going through mine, Annabeth, and Zoey’s mine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chris was dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Coupled with everything that has been happening in good conscience I couldn’t keep Elizabeth between Annabeth, Will, Nico, and myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I need to talk to everyone once we meet up.” I said and Zoey looked at me and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it what you wanted to tell me before Professor Loren stopped us?” Zoey asked which got everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about the hottest poetry teacher at this House of Night.” Erin said with a smile and Zoey sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but recently someone caused me to realize that as a Teacher- even if he is young, he shouldn’t be singling me out and acting in the way he was acting with me.” Zoey said and then looked at me. “Thank you Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Z-Bird, that goes for any of you.” I said and that caused Stevie Rae to chuckle a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're really pulling out and being the dad of the group huh.” Erin said and that caused Annabeth  to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods- Percy being the responsible one, yikes.” Annabeth said teasing and nudged me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Who broke camp rules just to follow Thalia, Bianca, and Zoë on their quest to save you and lady Artemis?” I asked her and Annabeth blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still- you broke the rules.” She retaliated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes the responsible thing to do is to break the rules.” I said and Annabeth rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone chuckled at Annabeth and we all just joked around a bit before reaching the dining hall. Once we got our food we sat down and the twins immediately started to theorize about the reasons why Chris even went over to the Woodward Park. I wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just watched as Nico paid attention to their conversation intently. He looked at me then went back to his food. I shook my head poking around the food on my plate. How would I bring up Elizabeth at a time like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re picking at your excellent food.” Damian said which caused both me and Zoey to look up and we both shared a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not hungry.” Zoey replied and gave a strained smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you said at lunch…” Will commented/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey put her fork down on the table and snapped,“Well I’m saying it again!” I saw her look change when Will automatically just looked down into his food slightly upset. I knew he was just worried about her health and he didn’t know about all she learned today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I found this. I have a feeling it’s yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite said before dropping a silver hoop beside Zoey’s plate. Zoey and I looked up at her. She wore no expression and just looked right back at Zoey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is it yours?” She asked her voice just as emotionless and her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey reached up and touched her ear and got a slight blush, “Yes. Thank you.” Zoey picked up the hoop and proceeded to put it back in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. Guess you’re not the only one who has </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>about things, huh?” She turned her heel and walked out of the dinning hall and into the courtyard. She didn’t even pause to look at her friends and they didn’t bother to give her the time of day- even though she carried her tray of uneaten food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now she’s just being weird.” Shaunee said and Erin agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her friends won't have anything to do with her..” I absently said and Stevie Rae sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you too! Y’all need to stop feeling sorry for her.” Stevie Rae exclaimed, sounding uncharacteristically ticked off. “She’s trouble, don't yall see that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey looked back at Stevie Rae, “We aren’t saying she wasn’t. Percy just commented that even her friends have turned their backs on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we miss something?” Damien asked, concerned and the rest of the herd looked at us. “What’s going on with you both and Aphrodite?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey was about to speak when the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. “Zoey, I hope you don’t mind if I pull you away from your friends tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey was frozen and I bit my lip- she definitely hasn’t processed everything that she learned today. I saw how Neferet looked concerned- and that it wasn’t being faked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoey? Is something wrong?” Neferet asked her and Zoey shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m sorry. My mind was wandering.” Zoey replied and gave Neferet a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like you to have dinner with me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. Of course. No problem; I’d like that.” Zoey said babbling a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She said then smiled at us. “I need to borrow Zoey, but I will return her soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We gave Neferet a smile- yes even us who knew the truth about her. We gave her a smile to reassure her that we were cool with whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey looked at me and I just gave her a nod and motioned to my phone slightly. She relaxed a bit and followed Neferet out of the dinning hall. I looked back at the table and looked at the rest of the Herd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I need to talk with everyone here, Damien- you help me.” I said and Damien looked at me with his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait now- what about Zoey Neferet just took her to have dinner.” I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told Zoey, but I need to tell everyone here.” I said which Damien nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused everyone to pay attention to me, so I told them about Luke and Loren Blake reminded me of Luke. And how I think him giving Zoey all this attention is a bad sign considering how she is basically Nyx’s chosen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet for a bit then Shaunee spoke up, “Damn it’s always the cute ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea…” Annabeth commented which caused everyone to look at her. “I may have had a thing for Luke when I was younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone chuckled a bit and Nico looked surprised slightly. Then Erin spoke up, “So Loren is bad guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is that he gives me a bad feeling and reminds me of Luke.” I answered and everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the best thing we can do is be cautious around him.” Damien nodded and we all agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one more thing to tell you.” I said and Damien, Nico, Will, and Annabeth’s eyes went wide but Stevie Rae and the Twins leaned in. “The gods are going public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie Rae got an extremely surprised look on her face, “What do you mean public?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mist- everyone will know of their existents again.” Damien explained and everyone looked terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only that- they’re gonna claim all their kids when they do it…” I said and Nico got extremely pale. WIll looked terrified and Annabeth looked at me trying to see if I was kidding. “Dragon told me about it this morning when I talked to him about it, his dad told him the gods plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth nervously chuckled, “And we don’t know when they're gonna do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and Nico put his head to the table and Will rubbed his back. Will looked at me and he gave me a concerned look, “Does everyone at camp know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged and sighed, “I don’t know I’ve been occupied with trying to keep everyone up to date that I haven’t even thought of asking Chiron about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, “Okay, I’ll text Chiron, call our friends at camp Half-Blood- Nico, you let everyone know at Camp Jupiter. Tell them the whole plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded letting out a sigh of relief, “Which also mentions starting a spectacle in New York-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great chaos is on it’s way. At least that is what I’m understanding.” Shaunee said and all the demigods around the table nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steive Rae, can you get Zoey up to speed?” I asked her and she nodded smiling, “Good as our High Priest she needs to be informed.” I then took a deep breath, “Now this comes to something no one is going to agree on, Annabeth can you do me a big favor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, “Yeah, obviously what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to try to befriend Aphrodite.” The Nerd herd sucked in their breath. “Zoey told me somethings she witnessed that make me wonder what if she had a good friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, “Yeah I see where you are coming from. I’ll try but it sure won't be easy. She’s not willing to open up to anyone.” I nodded and smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Damien asked and I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the very least this will cause Zoey to one less enemy, at the most it will help me in understanding a lot of the things going on.” I said and everyone nodded understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, before everything starts getting crazy- why don’t we have a movie night?” Damien said and the Twins got excited while the others got a smile. “I ordered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moulin Rouge </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Netflix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we found some real chips,” Shaunee said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And some non-fat-free dip!” Erin finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when I knew I could count on this herd. Right after I just told them some freaky stuff they were able to move onto talking about movies and chips. All that was left was to really start investigating everything that was going on- and pray that it’s nothing horrible.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Movie Night Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After we finished our meal me and Damien walked back to our dorm to grab the movie- and the leftover cookies from Parent Visitation. Camie and Zoë greeted us and followed us back to the dorm. When we started walking back Zoë and Camie played with each other as we made our way back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moulin Rouge </span>
  </em>
  <span>all about?” I asked Damien who gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, I can not believe that you don’t know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moulin Rouge</span>
  </em>
  <span>- like it has the amazingly hot Ewan McGregor!” He exclaimed which caused me to chuckle a bit. “But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moulin Rouge </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a story of a young English poet/writer who falls in love with the star of the Moulin Rouge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, “I see so it’s a romance film.” I smiled and fixed my hold on the cookies. “Annabeth will definitely like it. Not sure about myself- romance movies tend to be hot or miss for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien chuckled and smiled, “It’s one of my favorite films. I hope you enjoy it.” Damien then looked at me, “I hope the others remembered brown pop for Zoey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled and smiled, “I hope it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diet Coke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Which caused Damien to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We continued to joke around and saw the Twins, Nico, and Will setting up the chips, dip, and brown pop. I set down the cookies near the chips and we all just started to casually chat with one another. I sat down and Zoë jumped onto my lap. My phone buzzed and I saw a message from Annabeth </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wise Girl: Aphrodite needs someone to listen to her. I’ll be late to the movie night. Save some cookies for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me: Got it Wise Girl. Thank You again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien looked at me with a lot that just said ‘What’s going on?’ I sighed and smiled, “Annabeth is going to be late, turns out she got Aphrodite to open up to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien nodded, “Well I hope she doesn’t miss a lot of the movie. I guess we just have to wait for Zoey. We have everything set up, we just have to change the channel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We sat and waited for what seemed to be twenty minutes before we heard Zoey and Stevie Rae chatting away and Annabeth’s voice chatting with them while Damien and the Twins were arguing with Nico and Will whether or not Ewan McGregor was actually one of the hottest actors.  Annabeth saw me when they entered the dorm and smiled as the three of them walked over. Damien looked over and so did the Twins sharing an ‘annoyed’ expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you guys long enough.” Nico said and Damien nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We expected Annabeth to be a bit behind. What caught you guys up?” Damien asked Zoey and Stevie Rae as they took their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I had to have a bowel movement.” Stevie Rae answered then smiled at the Twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent use of proper descriptions,” Erin said with a smile and Shaunee nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, just switch to the movie.” Damien said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on, I have the remote!” Shaunee said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Zoey exclaimed then pointed at the Tv and I noticed at the bottom of the screen ran the blurb </span>
  <em>
    <span>body of teenager found</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Turn up the volume.” Zoey said and Shaunee turned off the mute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Repeating our lead story this morning: the body of the missing Union running back, Chris Ford, was discovered by two kayakers late Friday afternoon. The body had become snagged in the rocks and sand barges used to dam the Twenty-first Street area of the Arkansas River to create the new recreational rapids. Sources tell us that the teenager died of loss of blood associated with multiple lacerations, and that he might have been mauled by a large animal. We’ll have more on that for you after the official medical examiner’s report is released.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet and I felt ice forming in my stomach. Why, why did my intuition have to be correct. I felt Zoey suck in air from behind me and Annabeth grab my hand. But the news continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>On the heels of this tragic news comes the report of another Union football player who has been listed as missing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The screen flashed with another photo of a football player wearing the Union football uniform. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brad Higeos was last seen after school Friday at the Starbucks at Utica Square where he was posting pictures of CHris, Brad was not only Chris’s teammate, he was also his cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmygoodness! The Union football team is dropping like flies,” Stevie Rae said and it brought me out of my focus staring at the screen and I looked up at and saw Zoey looking extremely pale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Stevie Rae asked Zoey looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew him too.” Zoey said staring at the tv the n looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s weird.” Nico said more to himself and everyone nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The two of them were always at parties together. Everyone knew them because they’re cousins, even though Chris is black and Brad is white.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Makes perfect sense to me,” Shaunee said, trying to lighten up the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto, Twin,” Erin said with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I need to go for a walk.” Zoey said looking back at the TV. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Stevie Rae said, getting ready to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you stay here and watch the movie. I just- I just need to get some air.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive. I won’t be gone long. I’ll be back in time to see Ewan’s butt.” Zoey said, turning around almost rushing out of the dorm. I could see Steive Rae look back with a worried expression. Even though Damien and the Twins were arguing whether or not we would actually see Ewan’s butt I couldn’t help feeling weird about the whole situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth grabbed my hand then leaned over and whispered into my ear, “If you feel like you need to get some air to go for it. I’ll let them know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you.” I got up and made a beeline for the exit. Hearing Damien ask Annabeth what was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as I hit the cool november night air I relaxed slightly. Not sure what to do I walked to the stables so many things running through my head. Maybe Mars would listen to me, or at the very least I could process everything going on right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stopped walking for a bit and took a deep breath, Zoey needed me to be calm and unphased. But I’ve never been calm and unphased- but I knew one person who was. I checked my watch and saw the time, 5am. I grabbed my phone and looked through the contents for the one person I knew could give me advice. Chiron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continued to walk to the stables as I tried to call Chiron. All I got was his voice mail and I sighed and decided to leave him a message. “Hey Chiron. It’s Percy- I need some advice. I’m supposed to be a mentor to a, well,  hero here in Oklahoma. I need to be a rock for her, but I don’t know how to stay calm with everything, like you can. Anyway I’ll let you get back to mentoring demigods.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stopped walking and heard two voices talking with each other, one I recognized as Zoey’s. I walked over to the noise and saw Aphrodtie and Zoey, kinda arguing with each other. Well the tone of voice sounded that way, but the body language was almost like Aphrodite was begging Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you see!” I heard Zoey yell and I stopped walking and watched leaning against a nearby tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite nodded and I noticed how she looked like she was controlling herself, “I will.” She said panting. “Just stay with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey proceeded to sit beside her and let Aphrodite squeeze her hand. “I’m not going anywhere,” Zoey said in a grim tone but had a look of determination. “Tell me what you see, Aphrodite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when I realized Aphrodite was having a vision- I knew Nyx didn’t just take away her gifts. But what scared me was that Neferet really did lie to Zoey. I shook my head but continued to watch as Zoey helped Aphrodite through her vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I listened as Aphrodite described someone stuck in a car- in water? Was it a river? I bit my lip as I heard Zoey speak again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But where’s the car, Aphrodite? What water is it in?” Zoey asked in a slightly frantic voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkansas River,” Aphrodite panted. “The bridge-it collapsed.” Aphrodite started to sob sounding incredibly terrified. “I saw the car in front of me fall and hit the barge. It’s on fire! Those little boys… the ones who were trying to get truck drivers to honk as they passed… they’re in the car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, what bridge? When?” Zoey asked and then Aphrodite suddenly tensed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get out! I can’t get out! The water, it’s…” Aphrodite exclaimed then she started to make a horrible noise sounding like she was being choked then she went limp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aphrodite!” Zoey said before shaking her. “You have to wake up. You have to tell me more about what you saw!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked over slowly then I noticed Aphrodite sat up and pushed her hair back. I took a deep breath and walked up to them both. Aphrodite then looked at Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you stayed.” She said in an expressionless voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you saw. What happened to my grandma?” Zoey asked Aphrodite and I stopped in my tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bridge her car’s on collapses and she crashes into the river and drowns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, that won’t happen. Tell me what bridge. When. How. I’ll stop it.” Zoey said her voice full of determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean you suddenly believe my visions?” Aphrodite asked with a sneer and quickly walked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve never stopped believing in them- at least I have. I have more experience on the subject.”I said walking up which caused them both to jump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite looked at me, “You don’t trust Neferet. Annabeth told me, why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at Zoey then back to Aphrodite, “I have a feeling, and know a bit more about picking out suspicious people. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite looked at me then to Zoey. “I’ll tell you what I saw if you don’t take me to Neferet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey narrowed her eyes, “Why shouldn’t I take you to Neferet. She can get this out of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I won’t tell her. I swear I won’t. No matter what, I’ll say I don’t remember anything except water and a bridge.” Aphrodite said, almost panicked. “She’ll be able to tell I’m lying, that I’m hiding something, but she won’t be able to tell what. If you take me to her, your grandma will die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey started to tremble and she looked Aphrodite dead into her eyes, “What do you want? Do you want to be the leader of the Dark Daughters again? Fine. Take it back. Just tell me about my grandma.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raw pain fell over Aphrodite’s face and she shook her head. “You can’t give it back to me, Neferet has to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what do you want?” I asked looking at Aphrodite who looked at Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want you to listen to me so that you know Nyx hasn’t abandoned me. I want you to believe that my visions are still real.” Aphrodite said her voice low and strained. “And that you owe me. Someday you’re going to be a powerful High Priestess, more powerful even than Neferet. Someday I may need protection, and that’ß when you owing me will come in handy.”̈́ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about how Aphrodite phrased why she wanted Zoey owing her didn’t sit right with me. She clearly knew something about Neferet and I could tell it was hurting her to actually be as selfish as she was. But I heard Zoey suck in her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I won’t take you to Neferet. Now what did you see?” Zoey said and APhrodite shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First give me your word that you owe me. And remember, this isn’t an empty human promise. When Vampyres give their word-be they fledgling or adult- it is binding.” Aphrodite said and Zoey sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you tell me how to save my grandma I give you my word that I will owe you a favor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of my choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you tell me how to save my grandma I give you my word I will owe you a favor of your choice.” Zoey said slightly annoyed and Aphrodite took a deep breath and whispered something under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite sat down shakingly and both me and Zoey sat down on either side of her. Aphrodite looked at Zoey and started to speak. “This afternoon your grandma wil be on the Muskogee Turnpike on her way to Tulsa.” She paused and tilted her head as if someone was whispering in her ear. “Your birthday’s next month. She’s coming into town to get you a present.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey looked surprised but then nodded then shook her head, “Okay, so she’s coming into town this afternoon, and what happens?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s weird. I can usually tell exactly why these accidents happen- like a plane doesn’t work or whatever, but this time I was so tuned in to your grandma, that I’m not sure why the bridge breaks.” Aphrodite said then sighed. “That might be because this is the first vision I’ve ever had where someone I recognize dies. It threw me off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not going to die,” Zoey said extremely firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then she can’t be on that bridge. I remember the cock on her car’s dashboard said three fifteen, so I’m sure it happens in the afternoon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded and checked the time on her watch but then looked straight up, “But what about the other people? I remember you said something about some kids in the car in front of you, and that car crashed and caught on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was watching from your grandma’s point of view and I saw a bunch of other cars crashing around me. It happened fast, though, so I couldn’t really tell how many.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about saving them? You said little boys died!” Zoey exclaimed and Aphrodite shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you my vision was confusing. I couldn’t tell exactly where it was, and the only reason I knew when, is because I saw the date and time on your grandma’s dash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you really have no idea how we can save everyone else on the bridge?” I asked Aphrodite and she looked at me and nodded. “So what we do know is, today at three fifteen and on the Muskogee Turnpike… Aphrodite can you try and think harder about what you saw?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite sighed and closed her eyes, “Wait, no. It’s not the turnpike. I saw a sign. It’s the I-40 bridge over the Arkansas River- the one that’s right off the turnpike near Webber’s Falls.” She then opened her eyes and looked at Zoey, “You know when and where. I can’t tell you much more. I think some kind of flat boat, like a barge, hits the bridge, but that’s all I know. I didn’t see anything to identify the boat. So, how are you going to stop it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.” Zoey said and then looked at me, “But we will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, while you both are saving the world, I’m going to go back to the dorm and do my nails. Raggedy nails are something I consider tragic.” Aphrodite said standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aphrodite, you should know just because you have crappy parents, that doesn’t mean you need to be crappy.” I said and she turned to face me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know about crappy parents?” Aphrodite asked and that caused Zoey to huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My first step dad reeked of beer and smoke. He constantly made me feel like I would never amount to anything. He abused my mom and had her financially dependent so that she couldn’t leave him till some lucky events gave her a way out.” I said which caused Zoey and Aphrodite to just look at me. “My biological dad was absent from my life till the age of twelve, and even then he wasn’t even all that active in my life till last year. The only good parent I have had till my mom met her new step husband, was my mom. I know plenty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite then took a deep breath then looked at me, “Yeah well I think it’s too late for me, I never had ‘a good parent’.” She then walked off crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swore I heard her mumble something but then Zoey got my attention. “Percy I’m going to call my grandma, but we need to figure out how to save the rest of the people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, “I think we’ll need the rest of the Herd for that reason. I don’t think we can do this alone Z-bird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded then went to call her grandma and I stood up trying to figure out how to explain this all to the Nerd Herd. And I knew we would be needing my Wise Girl. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dorky Terrorists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So why can’t we tell Neferet about this mess?” Shaunee asked after Zoey and I explained everything to the herd. “All she’s have to do is make a few calls, like she did last month when Aphrodite had a vision about that plane going down at the Denver airport,” She continued and Everyone who wasn’t a demigod or Zoey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She made me promise I wouldn’t go to Neferet. The two of them are having some kind of weird fight.” Zoey said and I made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Percy?” Stevie Rae asked and the others looked at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think the High Priest of Nyx should be telling a fledgling Nyx has turned their back on them- no matter how shitty their actions were.” I said and that made many people’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really told a child of Nyx “Nyx turned her back on you??” Nico asked in a voice that reminded me of Hades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and so did Zoey, “That’s true, I actually overheard Neferet tell it to Aphrodite. It’s why she had to give me back my earring. I dropped it to act like I was looking for it and forgot to pick it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about that- you both really think this is a real vision?” Damien asked and I nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I also think we need to focus more on saving the tone of people, so do we have any ideas on how to close the bridge?” I asked and everyone went silent thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bomb threat!” Stevie Rae said then got a bit sheepish when we all looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Erin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain,” Shaunee said and Stevie Rae sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We call whoever those freaks who make bomb threats call.” Stevie Rae said looking at all of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could actually work,” Damien said smiling at Stevie Rae. “When there’s a bomb threat in a building they always evacuate it. So it figures that if there’s a bomb threat about a bridge, the bridge will be closed, at least until they find out the bomb threat is fake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I call from my cell phone they won't be able to tell who I am, will they?” Zoey asked and both Annabeth and Damien huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they will, the government can track cell phones- this isn’t the nineties.” Annabeth said and Zoey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still can use a cell, you just need to use a disposable one?” Damien explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like a disposable camera?” Zoey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Shaunee asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who doesn’t know about disposable cells?” Erin said agreeing with Shaunee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t” Stevie Rae jumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” The Twins said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here”-Damien pulled a Nokia out of his pocket- “use mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a disposable?” I asked him and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it after my parents freaked about me being gay. Until I was Marked and came here it felt like they were grounding me for life from life. Not that I really expected them to lock me in a closet somewhere, but it’s good to be prepared. Since then I’ve made sure I always have one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I patted him on the shoulder and everyone stayed quiet for a bit before Zoey spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Damien,” She said and he smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. When you’re done making the call be sure to turn it off and then give it back to me. I’ll destroy it.°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And be sure you tell them that the bomb is  planted under the waterline. That way they’ll have to close the bridge long enough for them to send in divers to check it out.” Annabeth said and that was then I realized she was writing the plan out and I couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. I’ll tell them that the bomb is going to explode at three fifteen, which is the exact time Aphrodtie saw on my grandma’s dashboard clock when she crashed.” Zoey said but Anabeth put her hand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably call about two thirty, enough time for them to get out there and close the bridge, but not so much that they’ll have time to figure out it’s a fake threat, and let cars back on the bridge too soon.” Annabeth explained and we all nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all and good, but who does Zoey call?” Nico asked and Shaune nodded agreeing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Google it?” Erin suggested but Damien shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t want any kind of computer trail.” Damien then looked up to Zoey, “You  just need to call the local branch of the FBI. It will be in the phone book. They’ll do what ever they do when freaks call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like track them down and put then in jail for the rest of their life.” Zoey said gloomy but then Annabeth shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they aren’t going to catch you- you’re not leaving any trail remember?” Annabeth then she sat up. “You need to have a reason, so you should tell them you planted the bomb because..” Anabeth started to say thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pollution!” Stevie Rae chirped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pollution?” Erin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- no that could work..” Annabeth said smiling at Stevie Rae. “But we need to have another motivation. Pollution explains why they bridge- but not so much why”- annabeth then did are quotes- “we decided on a bomb and not a protest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we are ‘sick and tired of government interference in the private sector’s lives” Erin said proudly and Annabeth nodded then wrote something out on a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie Rae chuckled a bit and spoke up, “We make pretty dorky terrorists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing.” I said chuckling a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed the paper to Zoey, “Call the FBI and read this when they answer- hang up immediately after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, I’ll find a phone book and look up the number for the FBI, and then-” Zoey started to say until we all saw Neferet escorting two men into the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re human….</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Began to buzz around the room, but I didn’t have time to ‘analyze’ the situation as Neferet brought the two men to Zoey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Zoey, there you are.” Neferet said, smiling at Zoey. “These gentlemen need to speak to you. I believe we can step into the library. This shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.” Neferet then gestured for the men and Zoey to follow her as she swept from the main room to the little side room everyone called the dorm library (even though it was just a computer room really). We all looked at each other and there was a silent question in the air, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why did these men need to speak with Zoey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Unable to sit still I got up and started to pace around the room. As I walked around and thought about the situation only one answer to the situation really stood out to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was she a suspect for Chris’s death and Brad’s disaperience</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I sat down after a while and I looked at the others who seemed to have come to the same conclusion. This can’t be good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>None of us went to sleep till at least 10 am, we all wanted to know why Zoey needed to ‘talk’ with the two men. Turns out they were detectives investigating the death of Chris. When Zoey told us about how there was a ‘Leader of the Dark Daughters’ necklace where Chris was found, we all made a (rule breaking) field trip to Zoey and Stevie Rae’s dorm room to check if hers was still there. And sure enough, Her necklace was there, the Twins and Stevie Rae decided that it was Aphrodite trying to frame Zoey. But the rest of us (especially Annabeth and I) were not convinced, I mean Neferet ripped the necklace off of Aphrodite’s necklace. But we all had figured that Kayla probably told the cops about Zoey because of how much attention Heath had given her. After we all theorized about why Zoey was being questioned Will became the voice of reason and we all went to our dorm rooms, after cleaning up of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I checked my phone once me and Damien got to our dorm and sighed when I saw Chiron hadn’t called me back, I also noticed that the clock said 10:30 am and I got ready for bed thinking about all the reasons why he couldn’t be calling me back- or why he wouldn’t of seen that I called him. I tried to not think much about it and layed down hoping to fall asleep quickly and easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I had the pleasure of staying awake with my thoughts. It took me what felt like an hour to fall asleep, but it was most likely thirty minutes. I slept for four hours before waking up to my phone going off and Damien still asleep. I checked it and saw that Chrion was calling me back. I quickly answered it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh... Hello?” I said stifling a yawn and I heard a couple chuckles and maybe a ‘I told you’ on the other side of the line. “This is Percy Jackson…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Percy I am aware. You called me about you having to mentor someone?” Chiron said and I immediately stood up all the way and basically ran to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I did.” I then nervously laughed and looked at myself in the mirror. “Nyx has chosen me to lead her, well, chosen one along the hero’s path- I never knew what I was doing.” I sighed and leaned against the wall. “As far as I’m concerned I shouldn’t be mentoring anyone…. I just need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Waterboi…; I didn’t realize you had so much self doubt. You should work on that.” I heard someone say and I couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo?” I asked and I heard more laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else calls you waterboi?” He said and I heard Chirons sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess only getting four hours of sleep would mess with ones head- but seriously. Chiron I really want to be the best mentor for Zoey- but with everything going on, it’s hard to keep a level head. And to top it off I don’t think I can trust at least two teachers here.” I took a deep breath and shook my head, “One of them being the high priest and Zoey’s vamp mantor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other side of the phone was extremely quiet then I heard Chirons voice, “Percy, tell me everything. I mean everything that has happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so I did. I caught him and everyone on the other line everything that has happened from when we four were marked, plus my dreams, and till where we were now. I went in depth when needed and I also added some of the more light topics. It felt like I was taking a big boulder off my shoulders. I could tell through the phone that Chiron was listening. I felt like everything was going to be okay. After I finished explaining the phone line was quiet for so long that I checked to see if I accidentally hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy- Zoey is going to act like a terrorist to save a bridge full of people- because the fledgling who gave you and Zoey the vision couldn’t identify the boat or barge that would crash into the bridge?” Chiron asked and that’ß when I realized how crazy it sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes she is- in fact she’s probably calling the FBI now if everything is going according to plan.” I simply answered which caused some people to chuckle on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy- I think that you just need to trust your gut. With what you told me I do think something suspicious is going on in Oklahoma. I should also thank you and Annabeth for warning us about the gods' plan.” Chiron said and the air became serious. “I am confident you will help Zoey be the best hero she can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words surprised me and I nodded, “If you think so.” I replied and I heard his amused chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be confident Percy, and give Annabeth, Nico, and Will our support.” He said then I heard a familiar goat's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do great! Also Stevie Rae sounds like a great person! Maybe a bit extreme, has her priorities straight!” Grover said through the phone and I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll Stevie Rae she has her priorities straight, and you better not get married to any cyclops while I’m here in Oklahoma.” I then remembered one other person, “Grover, could you get a message to Tyson and tell him I’m doing alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Percy. Now get some sleep.” Grover said and I heard the phone hang up from the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed then crawled back into bed after plugging my phone back in. Zoë then climbed up and snuggled close to me. I smiled feeling more at ease and stretched behind Zoë’s ears as I drifted back into sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I slept I dreamed a different dream, I saw the male vamp with the red vampyre tattoos again. But this time he had the saphire blue crescent moon outline and was at some sort of anarchy competition. There was a golden lab next to him looking up at him with much admiration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changed again and I saw Stevie Rae with a guy I didn’t recognize, and she also had the red vampyre tattoos that the other vampyre did. I tried walking closer to them but instead they just got further away and then I was back at camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I saw the triple moon sign on a cabin door. I opened it and I was back at the House of Night. I turned around and saw Nico and Will walking down the hallway. Nico had the biggest smile on his face as Will grabbed onto his hand. I could help but smile as I saw them together and happy. But that scene didn’t last- then saw a trail of blood leading down a hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite my better judgement I followed it and I started to hear voices of people talking as the trail grew bigger and wider. It led me to a big red door and I saw a figure laying in a pile of their blood. I slowly approached the figure, my blood running cold. As if on cue the figure stood up and I recognized </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Erin. Why was Erin in a pool of her own blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why why why why why why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was all that ran through my mind until she spoke. It was breathless, almost a whisper, but somehow it calmed my fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can save me Percy, don’t let me stray. When it’s time, teach me it’s okay to be my own person.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She then reached her hand out to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed her hand- I was going to save her, she was my friend. That was my promise. Then the scene changed and we were atop a hill near a tree with strands of fabric hanging from it. I turned back to Erin but she changed to Annabeth. Anabeth had her full vampyre tattoos and when I looked down at myself I was wearing a kilt? But when I looked up again I saw nothing and was surrounded in darkness. All I heard was a kind voice who said;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will get your happy ending Percy, just help keep the world in balance….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, no pressure or anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Plan and a New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I woke up the next morning Damien was already up and dressed. I slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom to get ready. After I was done I took a look at myself in the mirror. They say your appearance changes as you go through the change. Such as your nails and hair growing faster, which couldn’t be more true. The amount of times I’ve had to ask Damien to cut my hair is shocking. Yet that wasn’t the only thing I noticed, somehow my eyes have become more green then they were before. I ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled a bit. My grey streak was more prominent than ever, I wondered if Annabeth’s was too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked out into the room and Damien looked at me with a concerned look. “Are you okay Damien?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “I don’t know I just have a bad feeling about today- I can’t quite put my finger on why…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded then thought back to my dream. I sighed, “Yeah- I understand why you are saying that.”But then I put on a smile, “But no matter what happens we’ll stick together. We got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien then got a smile and nodded, “Yeah- we’re a team.” He then walked to the door and looked at me, “Let’s get something to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and nodded as we headed out of our dorm room. I checked my watch and it said 2:50- early to be up but clearly me and Damien couldn’t sleep. We found Annabeth, the Twins, Stevie Rae, and Zoey sitting at one of the TV’s eating breakfast and watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Dr. Phil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and Damien quickly sat down after grabbing our own food and Annabeth smiled when she saw me. I kissed her cheek and started to eat as we watched Dr. Phil. We all talked amongst ourselves wondering if everything truly went as planned. Zoey seemed a bit distracted but she also seemed confident in herself. Zoey then gave Damien the burner phone and he promised to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooner than we expected (at 3:10) our program was interrupted by the local news. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is Chera Kimiko with breaking news. We have learned that shortly after two thirty this afternoon the Oklahoma branch of the FBI received a bomb threat from a terrorist group calling themselves Nature’s Jihad. Fox News has discovered that the group claimed to have planted a bomb on the I-40 Arkansas River bridge not far from Webber’s Falls. Let’s go live to Hannah Downs for an update.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>We all watched the TV in silence as we waited for the news story to continue. I felt my palms become sweaty even though everything was going to plan. I ran my hand through my hair hoping to calm myself down. My attention was then brought back when I saw the new reporter come on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Chera. As you can see the entire bridge has been closed by the FBI and local police, including Tulsa’s ATF team. They’re doing a thorough search for the alleged bomb.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hannah, have they found anything yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Chera asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too early to tell, Chera. They just launched the FBI boats</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Hannah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The camera went back to the newsroom. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll keep you updated on this breaking story when we have more information on the alleged bomb, or on this new terrorist group. Until then, Fox returns you to….</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bomb threat, smart..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were spoken softly but it was loud enough to cause me to turn around and see Aphrodite watching the news program from behind us. She looked directly and I saw how she let her guard down looking at me.  I went to speak to her when Stevie Rae (accidently) cut me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” She asked her voice uncharacteristically sharp. IIt caused everyone else to look back and the Twins and Damien gave Aphrodite glares that matched Stevie Rae’s voice. Aphrodite put her guard back up when the others turned but she looked at Annabeth who gave her a kind smile and then back at me who just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing… I just wanted to see what Zoey would come up with. I just spoke out loud.” Aphrodite said then looked away and got something out of her pocket. “Here, I found this on the floor of the bathroom. It seemed important to you.” She then handed Annabeth her camp necklace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth quickly took it and counted each bead and ran her fingers on her father's college ring. She took a deep breath then smiled at Aphrodite, “Thank you, I hadn’t realized I dropped it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite just shook her head and waved Annabeth off before leaving. I smiled then looked at the others who were extremely shocked. Erin and Shaunee looked to be at a loss for words and Damien looked confused. Stevie Rae still had a suspicious look- but I couldn’t blame her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she planning?” Stevie Rae said and then the Twins nodded which caused Zoey to sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I get it. Aphrodite was a major bitch.” Zoey started and everyone nodded in agreement, yes even annabeth who was putting her necklace back on. “And I’m not saying we need to be buddy buddy with her, but can we agree that she seems to be changing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone sat in silence then Damien spoke up, “She really was only nice to Annabeth, and who knows why she would be.” He pointed out then Annabeth just chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m nice to her- well I started to be.” Annabeh explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Twins looked appalled and then Stevie Rae looked at her, “Why, why were you nice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Annabeth then gave her a sympathetic look, “Because I understand that somepeople are forced to be a way they want to be, then become stuck like they are on a never ending treadmill, and need someone else to help them stop the treadmill.” Annabeth explained then I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Zoey who was looking at Annabeth and looked a bit guilty, “Z-bird, you saw how Aphrodite was treated by her parents. How even though she’s a vampyre they still expect her to do everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>wayIt was her parents who told her to withhold her visions. It was her parents who told her to be mean to keep her ‘power’. She was ready to admit defeat, but it was-” I started to say but then ZOey cut me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her parents told her to keep fighting me…” Zoey said and everyone was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a while before anyone spoke and Stevie Rae looked the most conflicted, I sighed and looked directly at her. “Stevie Rae, I’m not asking anyone to forgive Aphrodite for the things she’s done. But maybe give her a chance to change before continually attacking her.” Stevie Rae looked at me then I smiled, “For lack of better words, be the bigger person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Twins huffed and Shaunee looked directly at me, “You’re not trying to convince us to be her friend are you. Because that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erin nodded and shook her head, “Or say you think she should be allowed back in the dark daughters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey then spoke up, “Stop.” She took a deep breath. “Look all Percy is saying is that we need to back off from going after Aphrodtie. Be neutral towards her. Give her a chance to actually do some good.” She then looked at me and Annabeth. “I know you both have good intentions, but Aphrodtie won't be allowed in the Dark Daughters till she represents what the new Dark Daughters stand for.” She then looked at everyone else, “Which doesn’t seem like it will happen any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth leaned next to me, smiling and I pulled her in close, extremely happy for how Zoey was handling the situation. The rest of the Nerd Herd quickly understood and agreed with what Zoey was saying. We all then relaxed for a couple of minutes as Nico and Will came into the dorm all dressed and looked well rested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys don’t mean to alarm you, but It’s three twenty three, we did it, but you and your circle needs to set up for the ritual tomorrow.” Nico said when he walked up to us. Everyone got big smiles on their faces and then looked at Zoey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right. We should go set everything up in the Rec room. Zoey stood up as did her circle. “Let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>go together. I need all my friends. Not just my circle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As on cue me and Annabeth stood up then I turned to Nico and Will, “One more thing before we head out. Chiron sends his support to all four of us.” I said then grabbed them both into a side ug with Annabeth. “Now let’s help our high priest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed at one another and then I looked at the sky, ice growing in my stomach. Annabeth grabbed my hand and I heard Nico mumble something about stupid gods just do their thing already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” I heard Damien yell then saw the others looking worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah I’m so didn’t mean to worry you guys.” I said and put on a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just smile to make us feel good,” Zoey said and the others nodded. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- nothing, I mean if you had one to many run-ins with the God of the Sky and Storms, you’d be a bit weary of storms too.” I chuckled and then started to feel guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie Rae looked up then smiled a bit. “Well this looks like it’s going to be snow- not rain!” She said and looked at us with a smile. “I love snow!” I chuckled watching her and looked back up at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaunee then chuckled at Stevie Rae, “Move to Connecticut, you’ll have more snow than you can stand.” Shaunee then looked at us New Yorkers, “Come on, you guys said you are from NY? Then you must agree with me that it gets pretty darn tiresome after months and months of cold and wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth started to laugh and nodded, “You know I have to agree with you, I think it’s why northeasterners are so grumpy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We’re not grumpy!” I exclaimed which caused everyone to laugh, I then couldn’t help but smile at them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t care!” Stevie Rae said then twirled around her arms out wide. “Nothing you can say will ruin it for me. Snow is magic- it makes the earth look like it has a fluffy white blanket pulled over it.” She then stopped in her tackes and looked up at the sky, “I want it to snow!” She yelled with a big smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I want those four-hundred-fifty-dollar embroidered vintage jeans I saw in the new Victoria’s Secret catalog,” Erin said which caused everyone to chuckle. “Which just proves we can’t always have what we want, snow or cool jeans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’ll go on sale.” Shaunee said looking at Erin, “Those jeans are just too damn cute to give up on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just take your favorite pair of jeans and see if you can reproduce yourself? It can’t be that hard you know,” Damien said very logically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey went to agree with Damien then looked up at her forehead, “Hey, Stevie Rae, your wish came true. It’s snowing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Stevie Rae squealed happily and twirled around. “Yeah! Snow harder and harder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Stevie Rae definitely got her wish, By the time we all got to the rec hall quarter sized snowflakes were covering everything. And well, us northwesterners had to admit Stevie Rae was right about how the snow was like a magic blanket on the earth. We all started to try to catch snowflakes on our tongue, and yes, so was Nico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all were laughing and joking around when we went inside the rec and brushed off the snow. There were plenty of kids inside. Some were playing pool, table hockey, and even some video games. Our laughing made several of the kids stop what they were doing and pull back the block out curtains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Stevie Rae said cheerfully, “It’s snowing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all just smiled and Zoey to the kitchen area listening to Stevie Rae excitingly talk about the snow. We all helped Zoey start to set up for the ritual. Even though I could tell she was pretending to know what she was doing, she stayed confident during the entire set up. I was joking with Annabeth when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I heard the door open and quickly turned around when I heard Neferet’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The snow is quite beautiful, isn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids who were standing by the windows Neferet with a respectful yes. The four demigods stayed behind as Zoey and her circle walked up to great Neferet. I felt ice starting to grow in my stomach and I just carefully kept an eye on Neferet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoey, good. I’m glad I found you here.” Neferet spoke with so much affection it made me feel sink- she was going to betray Zoey. I could feel it. I clenched my teeth and just watched as the two of them talked with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Neferet,” Zoey said in a warm tone. “We were just getting ready to set up the room for tomorrow night’s ritual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! That’s one thing I wanted to see you about. If you need anything for the ritual, please don’t hesitate to ask. And I definitely will be here tomorrow night, but don’t worry”- she smiled at Zoey and my stomach did a flip- “I won’t stay for the entire ritual- just long enough to show my support for your vision of the Dark Daughters. Then I’ll leave the Daughters and Sons in your very capable hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Neferet,” Zoey said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, the second reason I wanted to find you and your friends” - Neferet said gesturing with a smile to all of us. Which caused me (and the others)  to move closer to the rest of the group- “was that I wanted to introduce our newest student to you.” She then motioned to the kid I hadn’t seen before. He was cute- reminded me of some of Annabeth’s siblings, okay he reminded me of her. He had tousled sandy blond hair and some piercing blue eyes. I then got a jolt of realization that he also reminded me of Luke. I looked at Annabeth who had the same expression. “I’d like all of you to meet Jack Twist. Jack, this is my fledgling, Zoey Redbird, leader of the dark daughters, and her friends and Prefect Council members. Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole, Stevie Rae Johnson, and Damien Maslin.” Nefert said point to each one of them she then looked at Annabeth, Nico, Will, and I and smiled again. “This is Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, and Percy Blofis.” Everyone said hi and I saw a flicker of annoyance flash across in Zoey’s eyes. She then put on a smile for Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack is a poet, and a writer, and Loren Blake is going to be his mentor, but Loren won’t be back from his trip east until tomorrow. Jack is also going to be Erik Night’s roommate. As you all are aware, Erik also won't be back until tomorrow. So I thought it would be nice if the nine of you would show Jack around and make sure he feels welcome and gets settled in today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’d be happy to,” Zoey said without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien, Percy, Will,, and Nico, you can show Jack to his and Erik’s room, can’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can do that.” I said noticing Damien had a small blush and couldn’t take his eyes off of Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I could count on you all.” Neferet said with a smile and it almost seemed to light up the room. “Remember, if you need anything for tomorrow, just let me know. Oh, because it’s your first ritual I asked the kitchen to prepare something special for you and the Dark Daughters and Sons as a treat afterward. It should be a lovely celebration for you, Zoey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really appreciate this, Neferet,” Zoey said and I could tell she was thinking of something else- as she sounded like she was swallowing a rock as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure and the least I can do for my fledgling’s first Full Moon Ritual as leader of the Dark Daughters.” Neferet said and gave Zoey a hug then left the room causing the other kids to respectfully salute to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jack said wistfully. “She’s really amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really is,” Zoey said then grinded at us all. “So, ready to get to work? We have lots of stuff to clear out of here.” Zoey then looked at Jack who looked a bit clueless. “Damien and Annabeth, can you guys give Jack a quick catch-up lesson in vamp rituals so he doesn’t feel so lost?” Damien and Annabeth nodded and immediately took Jack to one on the couches to start their professor act. The rest of us walked back towards the kitchen once more when ZOey was sure Jack was getting the knowledge he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Zoey, can we help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey glanced behind her and we all turned around to see Drew Partain- an athletic kid who was on the same level as Damien in Fencing. I had seen him talking with Dragon when I was walking in for the advanced sword mastering class. He was standing with a group of other guys near the wall of black-shrouded windows. He smiled at Zoey but his attention was more on Stevie Rae. “There is a lot of stuff to be pulled around. I know because the guys and I used to help Aphrodite get the room ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” I heard Shaunee say under her breath. But before anyone else could add to the sarcastic sound Zoey jumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could use your help.” She said then I saw her get a look in her eyes that told me she was testing them. “Except my ritual is going to be different. Nico and Will can show you what I mean.” She waited for their reaction- probably looks of disdainful and sarcastic remarks like a lot of jocklike characters tend to throw at openly gay folks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Drew just shrugged and said, “Cool, with me. Just tell us what to do.” He then winked at Stevie Rae who giggled smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico, Will, They’re all yours.” Zoey said and Will smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think tartarus is freezing over.” Nico whispered to me then he and Will walked up to Drew to explain how Zoey wants the room to look. “Well, the first thing Zoey didn’t like is that it looks like a morgue in here with all the arcade machines pushed to the walls and covered with the blac fabric.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s see if we can move most of them into the kitchen and the hall.” Will suggested and the other guys nodded and they all got to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get the candles and pull the table out here,” Zoey said and motioned for us to follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien has died and gone to heaven.” Shaunee said as soon as we all were out of earshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Damien? Did you see how Will and Nico lit up when those jokes didn’t treat them badly?” Erin said and we all chuckled and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s about time those kids stopped acting like ignorant rednecks and behaved like they have some sense,” Zoey said and we all nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is disagreeing with you Z-bird.” I said and then I looked behind me. “Did you see how Damien couldn’t take his eyes off of Jack and how excited he was to get to give him a lesson?” I asked and the Twins nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien sure did go to heaven.” Shaunee said and Stevie Rae and Zoey looked a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why do you think he’s gay?” Stevie asked and Erin shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie Rae, I swear you have to broaden your horizons girl,” Shaunee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m lost too. Why do you think Jack’s gay?” Zoey asked then the Twins looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack Twist is Jack Gyllenhaal’s totally gay cowboy character from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brokeback Mountain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Erin explained and I chuckled to myself. “Anyone who chooses that name and looks that geeky cute is totally, completely playing for Damien’s team.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Zoey said like she was thinking it all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be,” Stevie Rae said then smiled. “You know I never did see that movie. It did come to the Cinema 8 in Henrietta.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think that means it’s time for another movie night.” I said which caused everyone to smile. “Hopefully this time it’s not interrupted.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Snowballs and Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We were almost finished setting up the room when someone flipped on the nightly news on the big-screen TV that we’d have to leave in the main room. The nine of us shared quick looks- what they were calling “the bomb hoax by Nature’s Jihad” was the lead story. Even though I knew Zoey’s call couldn’t be traced- I witnessed Damien 'accidently”’ dropping then stepping on his disposable phone- I wasn’t calm till I heard the reporter repeat that the police had no leads about the identity of the terrorist group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a related Arkansas River story Samuel Johnson, captain of a river transport barge, had a heart attack while piloting the barge. It was a ‘lucky coincidence’ for him that river traffic had been halted and that police and paramedics were so close by. His life had been saved, and there had been no damage done to any other barges or bridges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gods.” I said everything clicking from Aphrodite’s vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was it!” Annabeth said. “He had a heart attack and ran the barge into the bridge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded and she took a deep breath, “And that proves Aphrodite’s vision was true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that that’s good news,” Stevie Rae said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth then shook her head, “I actually think it is.” That caused everyone to look at her, “As long as she comes to Zoey- or any of us with her visions, at least we can take them seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae shook her head. “There has to be a reason Neferet believes Nyx has withdrawn her gift from Aphrodite. It’s too bad we can’t tell her about this, then maybe she’d explain what’s going on, or maybe even change her mind about Aphrodite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I gave her my word I wouldn’t say anything.” Zoey said and I nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus I don’t think anything we would tell her would change Neferet’s mind.” I said and that caused everyone to look at me. “I’ve had plenty of teachers like her. She’s all sweet and kind to students who are what she deems are ‘picture perfect’ and as soon as a student messes up their no that teachers shit list forever.” All of a sudden I felt Annabeth’s hand on my arm and I looked at her. I took a deep breath and calmed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it look, Zoey?” Drew asked walking up to us, I caught him looking at Stevie Rae and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good.” Zoey said and the Twins chuckled a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look too bad from here either,” Shaunee said looking Drew up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto, Twin,” Erin said looking right at Drew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starving,” Drew said, looking at Stevie Rae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too.” She said smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how about getting something to eat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” She said quickly then looked at all of us like she just remembered we all were still here.. “Gosh it’s dinnertime. We better all go get something.” She then excitedly ran her fingers through her blonde curls calling to Damien from across the room. He was thoroughly engrossed in a conversation with Jack. From what I overheard they were talking about which Harry Potter book was the best. “Damien, we’re gonna go eat. Are you and Jack hungry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack and Damien exchanged a look, and then Damien called back, “Yeah, we’re coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okeydokey,” Stevie Rae said and grinded at Drew, “I guess we’re all hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaunee sighed and rolled her eyes, “Just please. The young love hormones in this room are enough to give me a headache.” Shaunee started for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m stuck in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lifetime </span>
  </em>
  <span>movie. Wait for me, Twin.” Erin said following after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are the Twins so cynical about love?” Zoey asked Damien as he and Jack joined us from the other side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not. They’re just mad that the last few guys they’ve gone out with bored them,” Damien answered simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a big group we all went outside into the magic of a snowy November evening. The flakes had changed and were smaller, they came down steadily making the House of Night look more like a castle then it did before. I smiled as I looked at the snow, I bit my lip and wondered if I could control the snow- it was just frozen water. But then Stevie Rae brought me out of my thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Twins are hard on guys. It’s like they double-time them,” She said and I noticed how close Stevue Rae was walking next to Drew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard so much agreement from the guys who were with Drew, and it hit me how intimidating it would be for anyone to try to date one of the Twins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when Thor asked Erin out?” said one of Drew's friend who I think was named Keith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she called him a lemur! Like the lemurs in that one Disney movie.” Stevie Rae said laughing and smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Walter went out with Shaunee for a total of two and a half dates. Then, right in the middle of Starbucks, she called him a Pentium 3 processor,” Damien added and I felt a bit clueless- but so was ZOey bythe look she gave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Z, we’re up to Pentium 5 processors now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zoey and I said at the same time causing us both to chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erin still calls him Slowest McSlowenstein whenever she sees him,” Stevie Rae said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly it’s going to take a couple of really special guys to date the Twins,” Zoey said in a thinking tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there’ß someone for everyone,” Jack said but then blushed when we all looked at him. Before anyone could tease him I spoke up and grabbed Annabeth’ß hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with you Jack.” I said then looked at Annabeth, “In fact I think deep down we were twelve I knew you were the one for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth blushed but smiled and nudged me a bit, “I love you too Seaweed brain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww!” Stevie Rae said but then Turned to Jack, “Totally!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Damien said winking at me knowing the full story of my lovelife with Annabeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Shaunee stepped out from behind a tree. “What are you guys talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your nonexistent love life!” Damien caled cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you talk about how cold and wet you are instead?” Shaunee asked looking directly at Damien. I got a big grin on my face and started to concentrate on the snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien frowned, “Huh? I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erin then popped out from behind the otherside of three, snowball in hand. “You will be!” she yelled, throwing the snowball hitting Damien in the center of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which caused a snowball war to be on, we all ducked for cover as we all went on separate teams. It reminded me back at camp with all the camp games- instead there wasn’t and repercussions for the losing end. I covered for Jack and Damien while Annabeth covered for Drew and Stevie Rae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you snow was great!” Stevie Rae yelled happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s just hope for a blizzard then,” Damien yelled, taking aim for Erin. “Lots of wind and snow. Totally the best for snowball fights!” He let loose going after Erin but she was just too quick. I laughed and joined in seeing if I could primitively see when the balls were coming using my demigod gifts. But at last- I’m going to have to practice with the snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going Z?” Stevie Rae called out from behind a shrub, Drew and Annabeth both firing cover shots at Shaunee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the media center- I have to work on the words for the ritual tomorrow, so I’ll grab something to eat back when I get done.” Zoey said with a smile as she quickly left for the media center. I think I heard her saying something about ‘hate to miss the fun’ but I was too focused on the game to really hear her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got up and threw a snowball that landed Erin right in the chest. She caught me and threw a snowball my way- so I ducked laughing. Damien laughed as well when he saw me quickly duck and a snowball fly over my head. Jack just smiled staying ducked down, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This went on for what seemed like hours even if I couldn’t feel the cold like I used to. I started to feel my face and hands become cold and tingly. Everyone was laughing and all of a sudden everyone was quiet and I heard a single, ‘oh no’. I got up from where I was hiding and I felt the blood drain from my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dragon was standing in the middle of each side brushing off the snow from a stray snowball. I wanted to duck back down but Damien nudged me and I saw Dragon looking at me. ‘Oh no’ indeed. I slowly moved back up but struggled to meet his eyes. Dragon the looked around and decided to finally speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, one of you through a Snowball that hit my office window, and I cannot tell who threw it. You are all off the hook.” Dragon said and the relief that fell upon the students out in the snow was great. “But this battle will stop and you all will go inside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stood up and I rubbed my neck hoping this was the end but then Dragon looked at me, “Percy. See me in my office when you are done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Dragon left we all got together and Everyone looked at me, the Twins especially looked sorry. But the way Dragon told me to see him told me that he needed to speak with me about something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy if we got you in trouble-” Shaunee started to say as we started to walk inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t- I think he just took the opportunity to speak to me about something.” I said then smiled. “I better quickly go see him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I removed myself from the group and quickly made my way to Dragon’s office wondering what he would need to see me about. I kept my wits about me as I thought but because I was thinking I didn’t realize how quickly I had reached Dragon’s room. I opened the door and saw Anastasia was there as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Percy you should call your friends- all of them. Dragon and I have learned some information about our high priest.” Anastasia said with a kind smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at Dragon and he nodded, I bit my check but then made a group text. Did Dragon really find out why Nyx told me to watch out for Neferet? I took a deep breath and sent the text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me: Hey Herd. Dragon needs to talk with all of us. Please hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I hit send Dragon offered me to sit down and once I did Zoë jumped onto my lap and smiled at me. She purred as I pet me and it helped me calm down as I waited for the herd. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Nerd Herd Learns About the Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I sat around running my hand through my hair and petting Zoë for what seemed like an hour until the herd arrived. When they walked into the room Anastasia quickly filled them in then closed the door. I looked up and saw everyone’s worried expression on their faces and I looked away. Dragon cleared his throat and motioned to everyone come over at their desks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoey please sit next to Percy. There is something urgent we all need to discuss.” Dragon said then closed the blinds. “Firstly I know that you all know about Percy’s parentage?” Zoey nodded as did the others Nico, Will, and Annabeth stepping up closer. “Then you should now mine and Anastasia’s. I am a son of Thanatos, and Anastasia is a daughter of Athena.” Damien raised his hand and Dragon nodded to him, “Uh, yes Damien?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that you are a son of the actual god of death?” Damien asked and Nico snickered a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, which also means I can tell when a fledgling’s soul passes into Nyx’s realm when they don’t make the change.” Dragon said and Zoey Immediately looked at me. I gave her a look that just said to listen to him. “Ever since I was marked into Nyx’s realm I sensed every soul of every fledgling pass on to your goddess- but recently Percy caused me to look deeper than just the initial passing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragon looked at me then I stood up and started to speak, “I’ve been trying to find a time to tell you this Zoey, and everyone else.” I leaned against the desk, my mind going foggy. “Zoey- you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoey, you remember when you ran into Kayla and Heath?” I heard Nico ask and Zoey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you guys were walking along and happened to help me tell them off.” Zoey answered and I looked up to see Zoey looked really concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember the ghost of Elizabeth?” Annabeth asked and Zoey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a ghost miss Redbird.” Dragon said and everyone else looked horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean wasn’t a ghost! Fledglings don’t just come back once they did make the change…” Damien said and everyone agreed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, not on their own. I have been in communication with my father and he has agreed with me, someone here is bringing people back from the dead.” Dragon said then Anastasia brought over a book that looked old and worn. She looked at me with kind eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked an old friend to send some of his books on forbidden rituals- He sent me this tomb.” Anastasia said and handed the book to Zoey. “I believe there is only one other person other than you who is powerful enough to pull this ritual off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey looked over the text and she then looked at Dragon and Anastasia with determination in her eyes. “Neferet. Neferet is doing this.” She said confidently and I heard multiple people suck in their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can be for sure-” Dragon started then Zoey shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw her with Elliot today, the same place I saw Elizabeth.” Zoey Said then retailed what she saw and everyone in the room grew extremely quiet. I felt my blood run cold as she talked about how Neferet talked to Elliot. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could this be why Nyx said Neferet has gone from the light? Could this be it. I let my mind wonder for so long that Annabeth nudged me and everyone looked at me concerned. I went to speak but then Zoey got up and looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is something you tried to tell me right?” Zoey then gave me the text of the ritual and then sighed. “This is why you don’t trust Neferet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tilted my head, “This only confirmed my suspicions about her not being who she makes out to be.” I put the text on Dragon’s desk then rubbed my neck,”I don’t trust Neferet because Nyx told me not to. Something about her straying from the light- It was in the same dream when she told me that I had to guide you on your journey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey got a look on her face that wreaked anger/jealousy. I immediately looked to Nico who then nudged Will. He saw Zoey’s face and then walked up to her. “Look, we understand. Nyx isn’t giving you answers directly, yet she expects you to be this chosen hero.” Zoey’s expression immediately changed when Will spoke. “You’re talking to someone who has witnessed multiple demigods over the years rant- even turn against the family we built because never gave us answers directly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if they were our parents.” Annabeth answered then smiled kindly at Zoey, “Percy knows better than most- I myself had to go on a Journey. I had to follow the ‘Mark of Athena’ to find the Athena Parthenos and return it to Camp Half-Blood.” Annabeth then moved closer to Zoey, “What to know what my mom said to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey nodded and everyone looked really intrigued, “I do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was in her roman form, Minerva, and she told me ‘follow the Mark of Athena, avenge me’. I didn’t understand, nor do I understand what she meant. I might never will.” Annabeth said and Zoey looked down at her hands. I looked down then walked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we do know one thing, the gods have rules on how they can help and interact with their children.” I said gently and Zoey looked at me. “My father broke an oath on the river of styx for me to even exist, so he doesn’t follow a lot of those rules.” I heard Nico snort a bit and couldn’t help but smile. “But something tells me Nyx isn’t the type to break rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey then stood up and walked over to me, she then hugged me tightly shaking. I hugged her back and then soon everyone (besides Dragon and Anastasia) was in a big group hug. Uneasy air sat amongst us as well processed the news given and the information at hand. Zoey then pulled away from us and she stood a little taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so we all now know Neferet can not be trusted completely. If she really is bringing fledglings back to life- we need to make sure she doesn’t suspect us of knowing.” Zoey said and Damien got this look of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z, Neferet has super vamp intuition.” Damien said and Anastasia let out a sad sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than just intuition, Damien.” Anastasia started to explain with a sorrow look, “It’s more that she has a gift that allows her to see inside each student’s mind, to see what they actually are thinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragon nodded and looked directly at me and Zoey, “In other words she can tell when a Student is lying and what the lie is.” He then focused on Zoey, “Except for you- she can’t get a read on you, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaunee then put her hands on her hips, “Great! How do the rest of us protect our minds from the maybe evil high priest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien’s face lit up, “By not thinking directly about what we know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Erin asked and we all felt a little bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien then smiled and then got out a notebook, “We can speak and think in code! We think and say one thing but we mean something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie Rae then smiled, “So we give everything we learned a different identity?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly Stevie Rae.” Damien said nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suggest we should get to work.” Zoey then turned to Dragon and Anastasia, “Will you both be willing to help us in saving this house of night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragon put his clenched fist over his heart and bowed with a smile, Anastasia followed suit and then she spoke. “Of course Zoey, you have our full support in your journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeoy looked at all of us and took a deep breath, “Alright guys. We all need to get our rest. Tomorrow we have our ritual, and I think all of us need to process all the information we were given.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you Z,” Stevie Rae started to say then looked at me. “I’m starting to think Chris and Brad weren’t killed by animals…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when the rest of the herd caught us up on the newest update on the story of Chris and Brad. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I ran my hand through my hair thinking about everything my gut told me it was all connected. Dragon wore a serious expression and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you I’ll investigate everything here,” He said then looked at all of us. “Go get some rest- we have a long road ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Uneasy Feelings and Can't I Get Some Normal Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damien and I walked back to our dorm in silence along with Nico and Will. The air felt heavy among us, like it often did when I was in the underworld. I think everyone else was feeling the same way because soon all of us just stopped walking. We all looked at each other for a long while and it was a long while before anyone spoke, and when we did it was Nico who spoke first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you guys don’t mind- I feel like it would be better if we all stayed in the same room.” Nico said with a tone of voice I rarely heard from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was about to reply when Damien nodded, “Yeah- I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.” He then looked at me and Will, “But if you guys-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” I said and Will shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we all feel the same way, the air feels heavy.” Will said and Damien smiled a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of room in our dorm.” He then looked at me, “Plus I know Percy still has a stash of his mom’s cookies somewhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chuckled a bit but he still had a sorrow look on his face. I put my hand on his shoulder and I felt it tense before he relaxed a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all walked back to our dorm and started to set up places for everyone to sleep. Luckily for us there was an air mattress in the closet that we could set up. Once everyone was set up I couldn’t help but still feel uneasy. Yet I wasn’t the only one- Nico messed with the rings on his fingers deep in thought. I leaned against the wall by my bed and Will finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico, what’s going on?” Will asked and Nico’s arms slumped. He continued to mess with the rings and looked at Damien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Stevie Rae seem- well- um…” He said and Damien nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sickly? Yeah… you felt something didn’t you?” Damien asked and Nico nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, but I don’t know if it's just the stress from everything we learned,” Nico started to explain then laid down on the air mattress. “Or if it’s a genuine feeling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stayed quiet and Damien sucked in his breath. “I think it might be genuine- which just means we have to make sure she stays happy- right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, “Yeah, and we can do that.” I gave everyone a small smile then opened my nightstand drawer. “Here I think we all need some blue chocolate chip cookies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Damien gave a weak chuckle then grabbed a couple cookies each. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all then just told stories about Camp and the many quests that I had experienced to lighten the mood. And to keep the uneasy feels at bay long enough to allow us to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought tonight would be a night where I'd have a dreamless sleep. No cryptid message to have to figure out and no waking up exhausted even though I had been asleep. But alas that is not the case. But I wasn’t a normal demigod dream- nor it was a message from Nyx- or any other god for that matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet it still made me uneasy- like there should be something more than an empty space with swirling colors- blue, green, red, yellow, and purple. Yet I also couldn’t stop watching as they swirled around. I felt like I needed to watch them, there was something important about them. Before I realized I was walking near the colors, and when my hand hit the blue it disappeared into me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elements. They represented the elements. I watched as they then morphed into figures- breaking off to show where they stand. It was hard to tell- as they were only silhouettes, but I think they were Zoey, her circle and Nico. It made me feel calm- but it also made me worried, why was I being shown this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Stevie Rae’s silhouette morphed into someone else- I didn’t recognize her at all. Not until only that silhouette became more solid and features formed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite. Why did Stevie Rae turn into Aphrodite? Why was I being shown this? Why did this feel extremely important? But why did this make me feel at peace and calm? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many questions filled my head and thoughts and then everything went dark, except for the blue and small amount of green that swirled around my hands. Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw a figure standing in the distance. I knew my dream wouldn’t move on or change if I didn’t try to find out what- or who it was. So I walked forward, and soon I was running. As I thought I walked closer the figure felt further away. There had to be a way to find out who- what they were. But as soon as I saw them, they disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was then all alone in a lavender field. I knelt down and watched the lavender. I took a deep breath and was calm again. I stood up once more and the scene had changed and I was in my mom’s kitchen. I looked around and saw that Estell’s high chair was gone and a chair replaced it. I walked to the kitchen counter and saw letters addressed to my mom, step dad, and Estelle all from me and Annabeth. I then quickly moved to the window and saw that it was midnight, and suddenly there was a wave of realization that swept over me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy?” I heard my mother’s voice say from behind me. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have students to teach in Oklahoma?” She asked and I turned around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had more grey hairs and was in a blue robe looking at me with a worried look in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daren has taken over my classes for the time being.” I answered without even telling my mouth to move. “I couldn’t miss my little sister's 12th birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mother smiled and chuckled a bit, “It’s strange to see you without Annabeth close by.” She said then hugged me close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says I’m not with him.” I heard Annabeth say as she walked in the room. “I couldn’t let this chance pass by.” She said and my mom hugged her as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the scene faded out and I sat up woken up by some really cold water and an annoyed Trio looking at me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Performance Before the Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I woke up Damien, Nico, and Will were staring at me annoyed and Nico had a cup in his hand. I then started to get the water out of my sheets and clothes getting up out of bed. I opened a window and tossed the water outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to them and went to speak but was caught off by Nico, “Are you okay? It took us literally 20 minutes to get you up. If I couldn’t sense things I would think you- you know..” His voice was full of concern and I didn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I am sorry. I honestly feel great.” I then stretched a bit and took a deep breath, “I feel like I actually got some sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will then cleared his throat, “That’s great, but Erik is performing in an hour. You need to get ready. Me and Will are going to head back to our dorm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will and Nico left our dorm and quickly moved to get showered and dressed. I had completely forgotten about Erik’s performance. I got ready quicker then I ever had- well except when I’ve accidentally slept in at camp. I heard Damien chuckle a bit as I walked out fixing my hair and fixing my clothes at the same time. I glared at Damien and he shook his head as we both walked out grabbing our bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Damien said as we walked to get to Erik’s performance. “Why were you so just- out of it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him quickly then bit my cheek, “I was dreaming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it a normal dream, or “a you dream?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn't help but laugh at his question. “I think it was a mix- but I’m going to think about it before I really talk about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien nodded, “Fair. Let’s hope we aren’t late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed and nodded and soon we got to the place a little after 10 P.M. And saw everyone else waiting for us.  Erik smiled and waved but I saw the worried expression written on his face. Me and Damien walked up. “Hey, what’s going on? You aren’t worried about your performance, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik shook his head, “No, Apparently Zoey and Stevie Rae overslept. I’m worried if they are okay…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien then tried to ease his fears, “Hey, so did Percy! Maybe they were just having a dream that just kept them knocked out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope that’s the only case…” Erik said then checked his watch, “Well I better go in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Break a leg.” Nico said encouragingly and Erik nodded and smiled at him before he went in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaunee sighed, “We’re going to have to go and save some seats. Let’s go and get some good ones.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all smiled and I looked over to Damien who was arm in arm with Jack. Shaunee and Erin led us all to the front row, our group saved two seats for Zoey and Stevie Rae. We waited and talked waiting for the two to arrive, which didn’t happen till the performance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to start. I looked over at the two and when I saw Stevie Rae my blood went cold and I felt ice starting to form in my stomach. She looked worse then she did the night before, and it frightened me. I quickly looked away before she saw that I was staring at her- but that didn’t stop me from sucking in my breath. Annabeth grabbed my hand tightly, that let me know she noticed it as well. I stared at the stage praying to Nyx to spare her- yet I had a feeling that it was inevitable. My worry made it hard to focus on Professor Nolan as she came onto the stage to explain the importance of actors being trained in the Shakespearean classics- as well as how prestigious this contest is for vampyers around the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I focused on Professor Nolan’s tattoos trying to calm down but my anxiety spiked when I heard Stevie Rae cough- it was a wet cough. I held onto Annabeth’s hand tightly and she leaned next to me. My mind started to just become TV static as I could hear anything else but the cough Stveie Rae had repeating in my head. I had to close my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to focus on camp- more specific I tried to think back to when both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were finally recovering from the battle against Gaea. The Hero Troop (as Leo called us all)- minus Leo, we wouldn’t know he survived until a week after as he came back to camp with Calypso. We all were sitting at a diner in Manhattan actually joking and being normal teens. Annabeth was talking with Will, and Piper about the changes she would make to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight Saga</span>
  </em>
  <span>- which looking back on that now was ironic. Jason, Frank, and I were just talking about our plans for school- as well as trying to schedule a triple date with Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth. Reyna, Hazel, and Nico were comparing the memorials being made at both camps. It was calm- it was the first time I felt free and content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at the memory and when I focused back at the performance everyone was cheering and Erik had his head bowed and hands to his heart. I looked over to Stevie Rae who had the biggest smile and was raving with Zoey about the performance he did. I looked at Nico who was looking at me and had sad eyes- they told me everything I needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Nolan excused everyone and the whole herd left to see Erik, but Nico pulled me, Annabeth, and Will to the back. I already knew what he was going to tell us- yet I wished he was pulling a sick joke on us. We walked so far away from the rest of the group he finally spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to alarm anyone but- Stevie Rae doesn’t have long before-” He started to speak and I shook my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop. Let’s just try and stay ignorant for as long as possible.” I said and didn’t realize how shaky my voice was. Annabeth put her hand to my back and then I wrapped my arm around her. “We lost so many people already from the war- I don’t want to face her death till absolutely necessary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silent agreement hung over our heads as we all caught up to the rest of the herd. I couldn’t help but watch Stevie Rae- she looked sick. I knew it was only a matter of time before she, no I needed to stop thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I stayed in my mind listening to the herds conversation then was broken out of it as soon as Zoey nearly yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah , hell!” She said looking at the wall clock- I checked my watch and saw it was 11:05- the full moon ritual was coming up soon. Eric quickly left to grab something from Zoey and Zoey then asked Damien if he got everything she needed. Eric was back quicker then I expected and handed her a big white box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey eagerly opened the box, sliding off the decorative string that held it shut, opened the lid, and gasped. She then took out a beautiful black dress that sparkled in the light. Zoey looked like she was going to cry, “Erik, this is beautiful.” She choked out- clearly trying not to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted you to have something special for your first ritual as leader of the Dark Daughters,” Erik said smiling, extremely happy that Zoey liked his gift so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them hugged and we all rushed out to the rec hall. As we all left I tried to block out all the pain and fear I was feeling about Stevie Rae’s destiny. This ritual was going to go perfectly, nothing was going to happen. Was the lie that I was telling myself to keep calm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stevie Rae was going to die tonight, and no one could prevent it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Gifts The Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once we were all at the Rec Hall and changed into proper Dark Daughters and Sons attire it was time to help set everything up, well at least that’s what I thought. Annabeth, Nico, Will, Erik, and I ended up just watching everything as Zoey’s circle worked to set everything up. We hung out and watched as they effortlessly worked to make everything perfect. Erik watched Zoey with so much love I felt somewhat happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to feel completely happy when I watched Stevie Rae, her time was running short- and it made me think back to my dream. Was it all fake? Or was the pain she was going to feel just a stepping stone on her path? The red tattoos, her melancholy expression, the man she was with. Was she getting that ending? Or was it something my subconscious decided because I somehow knew this is where her story was ending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got so caught up in my thoughts watching Stevie Rae that Annabeth nudged me and she shared the same melancholy expression. I looked at her confused and she gestured to Stevie Rae, “She has an affinity for Earth.” She said and I felt like my heart was ripping in two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t dare speak out loud with Erik next to me, but one question to Nyx was on my mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you give her an affinity for Earth when she isn’t going to make the change</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Annabeth grabbed my hand and I took a deep breath. It smelt of hay, freshly cut grass, flowers, I felt calm like Nyx was trying to send us a message. A message that I just couldn’t read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmygod! Stevie Rae has an affinity for earth!” I heard Zoey blurted with the biggest smile on her face. She then looked at the rest of her circle and smiled. “Damien, Shaunee, Erin- I want you guys to take your places in the circle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked confused but did what Zoey said. I smiled because I knew where Zoey was taking this. Did her whole circle have affinities for their corresponding element. Zoey then looked at us with a smile, “Jack! Would you please go to Damien and get the tray of candles he’s holding and bring them to the middle?” Jack nodded smiling doing what she asked and she called Eric, Annabeth, and me over. “Eric please take this candle to Shaunee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik nodded but looked at her, “Then do what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just pay attention.” Zoey said and Erik nodded but Shaunee still looked confused. “Just take the candle from him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaunee shrugged and nodded, taking the red candle from Erik. I watched her closely trying to keep my mind off of Stevie Rae. What happened reminded me of Leo- how grateful I was that we found out Leo actually survived- her long, black hair began to lift and crackle as if it was kindle in a fire, and her skin glowed as if she had been lit by a match. I smiled as her face lit up looking at Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean-” She started to ask and Zoey nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! You have an affinity for fire!” Zoey exclaimed and Stevie Rae got the biggest smile. Zoey then looked at me with a smile, “Take this candle to Erin,” She started handling me the blue candle then started to whisper. “Keep your Poseidon powers at bay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it.” I said with a smile then walked to Erin, Erik had moved back to Nico and Will just as Jack did smiling. I handed Erin the candle and she looked at me with her eyebrow raised. “Here. Take the candle.” I then lowered my voice to a whisper, “Focus on how water makes you feel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erin smiled then as soon as she took the candle on her own I was hit by the smell of salt water, rain, and when I looked at the flower it reminded me of a shallow stream. I looked at her with a big smile. I then winked at her moving back to Erin and She smiled big at Stevie Rae, Shaunne, and Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a water affinity!” Erin exclaimed, looking so proud of herself and excited then looked at me like I was an older brother.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey walked up to her and she smiled looking at the ground. “Yes!” She then looked at Annabeth but she shook her head giving the candle to Zoey. She said something That I couldn’t pick up but Zoey nodded as she walked to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at my Wise Girl and she then leaned against me, “So much happiness at one moment has never been a good sign for us.” She whispered in a low tone so that only I could hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien apprehensively took the candle from Zoey and she gave him an encouraging look before letting go. It was then when I realized how many other fledglings had gathered to watch. I smiled as Damien flashed me a look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm, Relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mouthed to him and he nodded closing his eyes and there were surprised gasps all around. Air a female affinity granted to a male fledgling. I smiled as Damien opened his eyes in shock as he felt the air swirl around him making his clothes and hair blow all around. He looked at Zoey and I made out some key words as he spoke to Zoey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nyx. Gift. Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He found his home, he found where he was accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids all around us started to gossip all about the four new found affinities and couldn’t be happier. I grabbed Annabeth’s hand and we watched as our friends watched their elements flow around them. My peace didn’t last for long- Neferet’s voice broke me out of my spell of calm and it caused me to look at her. I didn’t really catch what she said but Zoey addressed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my friends are spectacular!” She said in an enthusiastic agreeing tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neferet nodded and I clenched my teeth. I saw Anastasia and Dragon behind her. I met my eyes at Deagon and his eyes gestured to Neferet's arm. A fresh cut. What? What was she doing? I looked back at Dragon and he then looked up, like he was trying to see something above his head. The claiming. It was happening tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was brought out of an almost catitonic state when Neferet’s voice was louder than before. “I prophesy that this group of fledglings will make history. Never before has so much been given to so many at the same time and place.” I heard Will, Nico, and Annabeth suck in their breath and I clenched my teeth and held Annabeth closer to me. “Zoey, I believe this is the perfect time to announce your blueprint for the new Dark Daughters and Sons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I held back a growl- </span>
  <em>
    <span>a growl. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I nearly growled at the High Priest of my House of Night and I’m only in the first phase of my journey. Annabeth held my hand tightly. It was clear that she was forcing Zoey into telling her plans now- and by the look on Zoey’s face she didn’t plan on telling anyone the plan before the ritual. She looked at me and I gave a small nod. Neferet continued to address everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is time the Dark Daughters had a foundation. It has been decided that Zoey Redbird will begin an era and a new tradition with her leadership. She will form a Prefect Council, made up of seven fledglings, of which she will be head prefect. The other members of the Council will be Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, and Erik Night. There will be more prefect chosen from Aphrodite’s old Inner Circle to represent my wish-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neferet then cut out again and I felt a rumble in my stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her wish? Her wish?! Her wish! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I closed my eyes and held onto Annabeth. I felt an angry breath leave her body and I focused on trying to not start an earthquake. I knew how stressed Zoey was at telling us about that specific part of her plan and this evil witch takes it as her own. Annabeth grabbed onto my hand then she whispered soothing words into my ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I was able to focus again the students (who were not a part of the Dark  were all getting ready to leave with Neferet and there were cement tiles on the ground. Zoey and the others in the circle looked confused and also hurt. I let go of Annabeth’s hand and we both let out a breath of relief. I took a shaky breath which caused Erik to look at me confused. I gave him a smile to keep him calm and to focus on Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took awhile before everyone was calm enough for Zoey to start, but when everyone had settled down again I overheard Jack telling Zoey that all she had to do was tell him when to start the music. She walked over to where Neferet was not long ago. I then narrowed my eyes when I saw Loren Blake over by Zoey nearly giving her a heart attack. I clenched my teeth as I watched them and made myself look away. I wasn’t going to be able to protect her forever- and I sure as hell couldn’t run up and stop him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when something clicked in my mind- I saw them all as my family. I see Zoey and Stevie Rae as my sisters and I hope one day Estelle is as full of love and optimism as Stevie Rae has. I saw Erin and Shaunee as my cousins and Damien was my brother. I felt tears welling in my eyes and quickly wiped my eyes taking a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I came back from my realization Zoey had made it to the circle and was greeting everyone. She looked at me and I gave her a kind smile, she smiled back and continued with the ritual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I call the element air first to our circle. I ask that it guard us with winds of insight. Come to me, air!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Air filled the room and I closed my eyes taking a big deep breath. I smiled feeling relaxed, calm, and safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I call the element of fire to our circle. I ask that it burns brilliantly here with the light of might and passion, bringing both to guard and aid us. Come to me, Fire!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I opened my eyes again and saw the flame in Shaunee’s candle was burning way past the glass edge of it’s holder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I call the element of water to our circle. I ask that it guards us with its oceans of mystery and majesty, and nurture us as the rain does with grass and trees. Come to me, water!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I immediately felt like I was with my dad and his wife in his palace. I smiled and somehow was certain that everything was going to end up okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I call the element of earth to our circle. I ask that it guards us with its strength of stone and the richness of wheat-filled fields. Come to me, earth!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I watched Stevie Rae as she had the biggest smile on her face, I smelt the strawberry fields of camp and smiled. I was certain that even if she wasn’t going to make the change, this wasn’t the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I call spirit last to our circle. I ask that it joins us bringing insight and truth with it, so that the Dark Daughters and Sons may be guarded by integrity. Come to me, Spirit!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as the circle grew bright with all the elements- as my </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>personified each of the elements. Zoey then grabbed her smudge stick and walked around the circle making everyone feel welcome. She met me and I guess she saw the sad look in my eyes because as she continued to walk she looked concerned. She then started to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight I wanted to change things from the type of incense burned, to the abuse of our classmates.” She spoke slowly and elegantly, almost like she was letting her words mingle with smoke around us. “I chose to burn eucalyptus and sage tonight for the properties the herbs contain. For centuries eucalyptus has been used by the Native Americans for healing, protection, and purification, just as they used white sage to drive out negative spirits, energies, and influences. Tonight I ask the five elements to empower these herbs and magnify their energy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smoke then braided around the group, the elements fueling the power of the smoke in the room. I heard murmurs of some of the students praying to Nyx. I sent a silent prayer to her hoping that everything truly would end up okay for my new found family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The full moon is a magical time when the veil between the known and the unknown is thin, and can even be lifted.” Zoey continued her voice sounding confident and calm. “That is mysterious and wonderful, tonight I want to focus on another aspect of the full moon- that it is an excellent time to complete, or end, things. What I want to end tonight is the old negative reputation of the Dark Daughters and Sons. As of this full moon night that part of us has ended, and a new time has begun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved clockwise around the circle choosing each word carefully. “From here on the Dark Daughters and Sons will be a group filled with integrity and purpose , and I believe the fledglings Nyx chose to gift with elemental affinities represent the ideals of our new group well.” She walked over and faced Damien. “My friend Damien is the most authentic person I know, even when being true to himself has been a hard thing to be. He represents air well.” She turned to face Shaunee as Damien smiled at her. “My friend Shaunne is the most faithful person I know. If she’s on your side, she’s there whether you’re right or wrong- and if you’re wrong she’ll tell you about yourself, but she won’t desert you. She represents fire well.” Shaunee started to glow even brighter looking at Zoey as she turned to Erin. “My friend Erin’s beauty sometimes fools people into thinking she has great hair, but no brains. It’s not true. She is one of the wisest people I know, and Nyx proved that she looks to the interior when she chose Erin. She represents water well.” Erin looked extremely proud as Zoey turned to Stevie Rae, and I just wanted to hug her. “My friend Stevie Rae always knows when I’m happy or sad, stressed or relaxed. She worries about me; she worries about all of her friends, sometimes she is too empathetic, and I’m glad that now she has the earth she can draw strength from. She represents earth well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took a deep breath preparing myself for what's to come and so I could be the rock- or one of the rocks everyone would need. Zoey walked to the middle of the circle and she looked at us all. “I’m not perfect, and I’m not going to pretend to be. What I promise you is that I sincerely want what is best for the Dark Daughters and Sons, and for all the fledglings at the House of Night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when her circle, Erik, Annabeth, Nico, Will, and I decided to speak up. “She represents spirit well!” Some other fledglings joined in but I was then met with an excruciating pain in my right arm and saw it glowing underneath the sleeve of my shirt. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. It's Never Really Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I held my arm taking slow breaths hoping the pain would just go away as the pain made it difficult to focus on the rest of what Zoey was saying. I looked up to see if there was a mark above my head but it seemed the gods had a different plan to reclaim us four. Zoey made her way around the group of us offering us to drink from the goblet she had filled with wine earlier. I noticed how all four of us were holding our arm and put on a mask to not worry Zoey. She gave us a confused look but we all pushed through taking a sip from her goblet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she offered every fledgling a drink she went back to the middle of the circle and addressed the crowd once more. “This Full Moon Rite has ended. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all echoed her and the fledglings left, leaving the Nerd Herd alone in the room. What I didn’t realize is that the Herd recognized something was up with us all. Stevie Rae was the first one to run up and she grabbed the arm I was holding and lifted my sleeve. There it was- glowing a bright green- the mark of my father. A trident. Stevie Rae with wide eyes looked at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, does this hurt?” She asked me her voice was horse and it took all my self control to just nod and not burst into tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It did- but now it’s actually starting to fade away.” I said and gave her a kind look then cleared my throat. “But don’t worry about me, you look like you're struggling to stay awake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae nodded a bit, “Yeah, I guess I do. I just got this headache and my stomach hurts a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded, lifting his sleeves up showing a lyer glowing in gold on his arm, “Well I think that means you guys should get your handprints done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the Herd nodded and Erik looked at the four of us questionly about the Marks that have reappeared on our arms. I gave him a look that I hoped said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll explain after everything is done</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Whole circle walked over to the cement squares and the rest of us moved to the wall to watch them. To keep our mind off of the pain and glowing marks on our arms, the four of us helped Jack  in collecting things that would be useful for the plaques. Things like wet towels to clean their hands, and twigs to write their names. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When that was over I could help but noticed Stevie Rae’s breathing was starting to become labored. I looked over to Nico who nudged Will. Will looked over and he then got into a position that would help him get to her quickly. I then leaned to Annabeth telling her to get Neferet- even if I didn’t trust her, she is who handles these situations. Stevie Rae started to cough and Will quickly ran over to her putting his hand on her back. Nico followed after him making sure to keep Will calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erik, get Neferet-” Zoey started to say her voice frantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need Annabeth is already getting her.” I said and that’s when everyone looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you-” Zoey started to ask and that’s when Nico spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all got suspicious as soon as we saw how pale she was, then we heard her coughing, then she told Percy her stomach was hurting and that she had a headache, then her breathing became labored.” Nico explained earning guilty looks from everyone around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her coughing became worse and I smelt the iron, Will then started to try and use his healing powers to ease the pain she was feeling. Zoey started to get tears in her eyes and Damien was already crying. Stevie Rae was shaking with every cough and her towel was turning read as it was pressed against her mouth. I immediately took off my shirt and tried to keep the memories of the wars at bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I handed Stevie Rae my shirt and she looked scared, I gave her a kind smile then looked at Zoey, “She needs you too.” That’s when Zoey immediately went over and took Stevie Rae into her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will pressed his hands onto her chest to try and ease the pain and she gave him a grateful look. Will then looked at me and mouthed the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>candle </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me as Zoey held my shirt and changed the blood soaked towel from Stevie Rae with the shirt. I immediately got up and grabbed her candle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I relit the candle asking for earth to help Stevie Rae- even if my connection was a very small one. I smelt the strawberry fields of camp then handed it over to Stevie Rae, she shakingly held the candle as we all sat around her. She looked at me then with a sad look and asked me a question I was dreading, “Where did your friends go when they died?” Her voice was weak and she could barely ask the question through her cough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Nico answered, “That depends on whether they chose to stay- or chose to be reborn.” Everyone then listened to him. “But everyone of our campmates who passed during the wars if they chose to stay went to a special part of the Underworld for heroes called Elysium.” Stevie Rae looked at Nico and he gave her a kind smile. “It’s beautiful, it’s always peaceful and everyone there deserved to be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae nodded with a smile, “Where am I going?” She asked which caused a sob from both Shaunee and Erin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx, you’ll go to Nyx’s open fields. It a lot similar to Elysium- but special only to her children.” He answered tears falling down her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew I was dying for a while- didn’t you? Because of your dad?” She asked, pointing to his new mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded unable to speak anymore and that’s when Neferet ran in with Erik when she got over I stood up. “No she needs her element and she needs her friends. We’ll come with you.” My voice was full with command, and it took Neferet back surprising her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well Mr. Blofis,” She said looking directly at my mark on my arm. “Help me get this drink to Stevie Rae so her passing will be painless.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae then just shook her head, “I don’t need it. Because of Will and Earth there hasn’ t been any pain.” She said in a clear voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neferet nodded then looked to Will, “Let’s get them onto the stretcher. Will you stay near Stevie Rae and Zoey keep her candle near her.. Let’s get her to the infirmary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all helped get Zoey and Stevie Rae onto the stretcher, Will not taking his hands off of Sevie Rae- I noticed how dim the glowing was now. He looked exhausted. As we hurried to the infirmary everything was still, almost like earth was already morning the lost of one of the best people to be gifted with an affinity for it. Zoey kept whispering soothing words to Stevie Rae and everyone was trying so hard not to cry- to stay strong for Stevie Rae. But somehow I knew that once she was gone, nothing was going to stop us from all crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we got her to the bed we all circled her and Zoey held onto her hand handing the candle to Nico and Will moved his hand away looking tired and defeated. Nico then kept the candle to where Stevie Rae could see it and she smiled and looked at Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you tell my mamma and daddy that I love them?” She asked Zoey, her voice weak and I could hear the liquid in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will.” Zoey said holding onto her hand even tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do something else for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t really have a mamma or a daddy, so would you tell my mamma that you’re their daughter now? I think I’d worry about them less if I know y’all have each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded, tears rushing down her face. She took several breaths before answering her, “Don’t worry about anything. I’ll tell them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae closed her eyes for a bit and smiled, “Good. Mamma will make chocolate chip cookies for you.” She then looked to the rest of us and settled her eyes on me. “Y’all stick with Zoey. Don’t let anything pull you apart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all nodded and Damien was the first to answer her, “Don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take care of her for you,” Shanuee managed to get out but Erin was crying so much that she couldn’t get anything out. I then grabbed Stevie Rae’s hand and gave her a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give you my word that I’ll look out for everyone. I’ll make sure we don’t fall apart.” I said keeping my voice steady. She gave me a weak smile then looked back at Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Z, I think I’m gonna sleep for a while now, ‘kay?” She said, closing her eyes again, her breathing slowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, honey.” Zoey said, tears falling down her face. “I’m going to stay with you till the end.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae smiled and we all stayed around her. Me and Zoey held onto her hands making sure not to let go until we knew she was gone. I listened to her breathing as it became more gurgled and labored. I felt her hand go limp and let myself cry as I lost someone who I considered to be family- my sister. I looked at her as blood continued to trickle out her mouth, nose, and ears. I was glad I couldn’t smell the iron, I was glad the strawberry fields of camp seemed to cleanse the air. I closed my eyes listening to Zoey cry after she pulled STevie Rae closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while before anyone spoke, but I knew I had to step up- I promised I would. I moved my hand from Stevie Rae’s then put my hand on Zoey’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, I know it’s hard. I know what I’m going to say won't make a lot of sense, but you have to let her go.” I said and Zoey looked up at meteors continuing to fall. She bowed her head then Annabeth walked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, why don’t you come with us.” She said and that’s when I realized Shaunne and Erin were with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we need you to come with us.” Erin said, putting her hand on Zoey. I wondered if Shaunee was going to chime in and smiled when she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to stick together, remember? We all promised her that.” Shaunee commented and I felt stuck. I didn’t know what to do other </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I overheard Neferet speak and it made my blood boil a bit. “She’s in shock. Speak calmly to her and try to get her to release Stevie Rae’s body.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her body. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s all it was to her. A body. I was about to speak when Nico walked up. “Zoey, she is in Nyx’s fields watching us. It’s time to let her go.” He said in such a calming gentle voice that it took me by surprise. “Trust me, I know what you are going through, I lost my own sister when I was ten, and I can confidently say that holding onto her will just do more harm to you then good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Damien spoke up once more. “I have an idea, let’s use our elements to help her.” He said and Nico nodded, “We may not have candles or a circle, but Nyx is always with us. I’ll go first.” I moved out of the way so that Damien could be closer to Zoey. “I ask that air comes to us to blow away the scent of death and despair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt a big gush of wind and Zoey loosened her grip on Stevie Rae slightly, Shaunee then moved closer to her. “I ask that fire comes to us and brings warmth and security to help Zoey let go of the cold that has taken over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erin walked over and brought me up to Zoey. I knew what she was doing and I nodded as we both spoke at the same time. “We ask that water helps us in washing the sadness and pain our high priest and friend is feeling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erin then spoke on her own as I smelt the scent of the sea washing over us. “We know that all of it can’t go away, but could you please wash enough away so that she can start to move on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s one more element in the circle.” Erik said and he looked directly at Nico. “Stevie Rae said something that resonated with me. Maybe you could ask the last element to aid Zoey for her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded and then walked in front of Zoey grabbing her hands. “Right now Zoey can’t ask for your aid- I know I have disrespected you in the past but I ask that you help wake Zoey up and help her move on from the death of her best friend, a friend that was like her sister.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then opened her eyes and we all smiled. Damien then hugged her smiling. “You’re back with us.” He said, his voice shaking he let go and then I placed my hand on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Z-bird, you’re going to need to let go of Stevie Rae now,” I said and she looked at me and looked back down at Stevie Rae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I- I promised her I’d stay with her.” Zoey said her voice strained and Erik walked up to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did. You stayed with her the entire time, She’s gone to Nyx. There is nothing else you can do.” He said grabbing her hand and she nodded and tears started falling again. “Neferet needs to clean her up so that her mom and dad can see her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but…. But I don’t know how to let go.” She said defeated and Neferet walked over and held her arms out to Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take her from you, Zoeybird.” She said in such a kind motherly tone that I almost forgot all of my anxiety towards her. Zoey slowly gave Stevie Rae to Neferet and I noticed how dead her own eyes looked. It hurt me to see her in so much pain. Neferet then looked to me with Stevie Rae in her arms. “Take her back to her room. Get her out of that dress and cleaned up. Then be sure she goes to bed and is kept warm and quiet.” I nodded and she then handed me a vile of white liquid. “Give her this to drink before you put her to bed. It will help her sleep without nightmares.” Neferet then placed a hand on Zoey’s cheek which she jerked back from. “Be well, Zoeybird, I give you my word you will recover from this.” She looked at all of us, “Take her to the dorm now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik instinctively went and grabbed her in a bridle style and we all left. I stayed in the back making sure we all were together. As I looked at the vile my stomach twisted. We lost a great friend and Zoey lost a sister. When I looked up again I saw Shaunee and Erin fighting with Aphroditie and I immediately ran up to stop the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Do you really think Stevie Rae would want this?” I said to Shaunee and Erin and they looked down. “You guys go help Zoey get cleaned up. I’m going to see what Aphrodite wants.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded and Zoey looked at me with a thankful look as Erik held her in his arms. I told Annabeth, Nico, and Will to go with them and soon I was alone with Aphrodite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never wanted her to-” Aphrodite started to say and I shook my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I believe Zoey knows. She has just been through a lot.” I said and Aphrodite nodded and held her right arm, I saw that it was glowing slightly too. “Aphrodite what’s with your arm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just shook her head and noticed the vile in my hand, “I’ll tell you if you promise me not to give Zoey that liquid.” I guess I looked confused because she then started to explain. “It will make her forget. And I don’t mean just her death, it makes you forget so much more about- let’s just say I have experience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, I promise that I won’t let Zoey take this.” I said holding up the vile. “Now please show me your arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around then pulled up her sleeve showing the symbol of a dove glowing a faint pink light, like it was turning off. I just chuckled a bit, “Ironic.” But then I showed her my arm and that’s when I realized I was just in my white undershirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you know what these are?” She asked, staring at the trident on my arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, “You should catch up on some news I would expect. But this is what happens when a vamp is claimed by a Greek- or Roman- god.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are real?” Aphrodite asked and I nodded, “So- who am I claimed by?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either your name sake, or her Romen counterpart. The easiest way to figure that out id if you can read ancient greek.” I answered and Aphrodite nodded and I saw she grew rather sad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you should probably catch up with the Nerd Herd.” She said walking away and I nodded hurrying off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sleepovers, Explanations, and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I got to Zoey’s dorm I heard the water running and saw no one else was in the room. I figured they left Zoey to give her some privacy while she cleaned up and to get her something to eat. I looked at the vile in my hand and frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What will she forget if she drinks this</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I asked myself but then I heard the water stop and what seemed to be someone holding back a sob. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Z-bird?” I asked through the door and heard someone take a deep breath as well. “Can I talk to you through the door? It’s Percy.” I said and heard a small yes from the door. I nodded to myself then got closer to the door. “Aphrodite told me not to let you drink what was in the vile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then opened the door in her pajamas, “Why?” She asked me looking at the vile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently it will make you forget- I tried to ask her what she meant but, she just shook her head and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know from experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zoey nodded at me then we both sat on her bed as we talked. “But from her reaction, I think it will make you forget Stevie Rae.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded and took the vile from my hand. “The Twins and Annabeth went to get me something to eat so I could take this.” She mumbled and I put my hand to her back, Nala immediately went and pressed against her, trying to make her vampyre feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then put it in the bathroom and after you eat- because you should eat- go to the bathroom, dump the vile down the sink, and hand them the vile.” She looked at me and I gave her a small smile. “I promise to tell Annabeth via text. I don’t think the Twins will listen to anything Aphrodite says.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey chuckled a bit and looked at the bed that used to be Stevie Rae’s, “Especially today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Seaweed Brain. It’s past curfew.” I heard Annabeth’s voice say and it made both of us turn to the door. Annabeth and the Twins eyes were a bit puffy and I nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I guess even today we can’t bend the rules.” I got up and looked at Zoey, “I promise it gets better. It doesn’t really heal-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it gets better.” Zoey finished with a smile looking at me. I nodded then looked at Annabeth. “I’ll text you when I get to my dorm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded then hugged me tightly and buried her head into my shoulder and I couldn’t help but feel at peace. I kissed her forehead then left for my own dorm, when I got out of the dorm my phone went off. There was a text from Chiron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chiron:</b>
  <span> What happened to you four? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down to my arm and sighed, I’m guessing it really was a mass reclaiming. I didn’t want to think about my own troubles when I just lost a friend so I quickly sent a photo of my arm with the message of; </span>
  <em>
    <span>We got marked again </span>
  </em>
  <span>and hoped that was sufficient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I opened the door  saw everyone was in our dorm. Damien and Jack were on his bed, Erik had a cot, and Will and Nico were on the blow up bed again. I quickly changed out of my clothes and sat on my bed looking at everyone. Erik was the first one to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, the gods are real.” I guess I looked surprised because Nico spoke right after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien, Will, and I explained to Erik and Jack about why we had these new marks on our arms, and why no one else had them.” He explained and I guess I made a face because he continued to speak with me. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aphrodite has a dove on her arm.” I explained and everyone’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that would mean-” Damien started to say and Will continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would mean Aphrodite is a demigod, a daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus in fact.” Will continued then started to think again, “That also means Nyx had to ask Aphrodite or Nyx permission to mark Aphrodite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik had a frown and shook his head and Jack looked even more confused. Damien closed his eyes and leaned back as Will still continued to think. Nico leaned against him and I decided to speak again. “I don’t think she knew she was a Demigod. She was explaining to me why she wanted me to make sure Zoey didn’t drink the liquid in the vile Neferet gave us and I noticed she was holding her arm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik’s eyes then shot to me, “Why shouldn’t Zoey drink the liquid?” He asked in a protective manner and I nodded expecting the reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it will make her forget- Aphrodite said she knew it from experience. Did she lose a friend to the change?” I asked and everyone got quiet when Erik nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her best friend and roommate, Venus Davis.” Erik said matter of factly, “Aphrodite changed her name after words in a way of remembering her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone who didn’t talk to Aphrodite- or was willing too- looked surprised. I nodded and suddenly everything really started to piece together why Aphrodite was so hateful at times. Suddenly I felt a little bump against my side and looked down to see Zoë climbing into my lap. I took a deep breath and then looked at everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a hard time for all of us, and it’s going to be extra hard for Zoey- I don’t think she just lost a friend today, I think she lost a sister.” When I said that everyone grew somber. “We need to be there for Zoey, and make sure to always hear her out. No jumping to the gun going after her when she says something we don’t like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded in agreement and then I took out my phone remembering I promised to Text Annabeth. “Now I think it’s time we all try to get some sleep. I’m going to send a text to Annabeth, then I’ll be going to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Don’t let Zoey drink the liquid in the vile. It will make her forget Stevie Rae. That’s what Aphrodite wanted to tell me. Also you have a demigod roommate. Daughter of Aphrodite or Venus. Also, Erik and Jack know as well. Nico and Will explained it to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Annabeth: </b>
  <span>Will do- she had a mark like us? Did they ask about the marks on their arms? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Yes, to both questions. Make sure you guys get some sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Annabeth: </b>
  <span>The Twins and I are staying with Zoey tonight. I’ll make sure we do. I love you Seaweed Brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Love you too Wise Girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After I sent my last text and turned off my cell, Erik turned off the lights and we all rather quickly fell asleep. I was at camp and saw Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Reyna, Thalia, and Grover all sitting at the- the poseidon table? I made my way over to them hoping to hear what they were talking about. I sat down but none of them even realized I did. Yeah this was definitely a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though I was close to them- I was sitting right next to Grover everything sounded like a whisper. Like my dream desperately wanted me to feel as far away from them as I was. I shook my head and listened to the whispers of my friends' voices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“All I’m saying is I think something went wrong.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grover spoke and I was immediately confused.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I never felt such an emotional draw to Percy since well- I was going to be a Cyclops's bride or when he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What could have happened?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thalia asked and she had a somber look on her face. I wanted everything to be able to explain everything to them.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think someone died that he got close to- there was so much pain, then sorrow, and I still feel a sense of morning.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grover explained and I felt the air grow still.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t think it was Annabeth, Nico, or Will- do you?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reyna asked as she was trying to hide a terrified expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, it definitely wasn’t Annabeth because I don’t he would be able to continue to go on if it was her, and it’s not Will and Nico because they all would notify us.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stayed quiet and that’s when Reyna spoke up again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thalia I think we should ask Lady Artemis if we can have some leave to visit our friends.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nodded and everyone at the table looked at them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it would be a good idea if we all visited them. If Percy is in morning that means they all are.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grover nodded and that was when I noticed Juniper holding onto him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid I won't be able to go, can you guys- when you go- tell Percy and the others that I’ll always be there for them?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and Jason spoke up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll ask Chiron to send a letter to Camp Jupiter when we all go to ask him to leave Camp to see our friends. Offer our help with whatever happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper then leaned against Jason and she looked worried, everyone did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly I faded into Nyx’s fields. It took me a while to get adjusted, but when I did I saw Nyx and Erebus looking out into the sea- they looked somber. I tried to go to them but I was stuck. I was only allowed to see them, not interact with them it seemed. I still tried to fight, so I could get an answer for Stevie Rae, why it was her who was gone- why did you give her an affinity when she was just going to die the same day. I felt furious as I wasn’t able to get my answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as soon as I was given the vision of my friends, brought to the field, I ascended into blackness. Only to sleep without any dream for the rest of the day. Normally I would have loved a dreamless sleep. Not today- not when I would be plagued by the lost of a friend. Everything felt cold to me, and I knew I probably was tossing and turning in my sleep. I hope the others didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The News Is Never Good Is It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up the next day with a burning sensation in my right arm and people talking in my room. I turned over to my side and noticed Zoë was lying looking over at Damien and Jack as they were talking with Erik. I yawned and sat up looking over to see that the clock said it was about 5am. I looked around noticing Nico and Will were no longer in the room and that the blow up mattress was gone. I was about to ask where they were when Erik spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They decided to go back to their dorm when they woke up to get dressed and ready.” Erik explained looking at me. “We don’t have any school today because of snow, so Will decided that it would be good if we all stay together and do something together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and smiled, “That sounds like a plan.” I quickly looked at Damien, “Do you mind if I go and take a shower?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien shook his head as him and Jack stayed next to each other. I smiled and got up quickly grabbing some new clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower. As soon as I stepped into the hot water the pain in my arm quickly left and I was brought back to memories of the ritual last night. I stayed under the water not doing anything for a minute reliving everything that happened before I remembered what I needed to do in the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I was done with my shower I immediately started to get dressed. A part of me wanted nothing more than to try and deny that anything happened- but I knew that it wasn’t healthy. I walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on my bed. Zoë immediately moved closer to me and headbutted my arm. I smiled a bit and started to scratch behind her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien looked at me and I realized that he had a question, “So Percy, have you seen the Star Wars movies?” He asked me and I thought about the movie night at camp after the war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and smiled, “They were the first movies I watched after the battle between us and Gaea.” Erik smiled a bit but then he looked confused as Jack I just chuckled a bit and smiled. “It’s a really long story- but about three months before I was marked there was a war between us demigods and the premortal god Gaea- or the earth. Lives were lost and when we got marked, me and Annabeth were trying to just move on with a normal life. There was this college in New Rome- where Camp Jupiter is located- that I was studying the SATs for- then we were told to pick up some demigods here in Oklahoma. We were marked in front of Union Middle School.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik and Jack nodded with big eyes and then Erik stood up, “Well I think I should go and get dressed, and pick up the movies so we can have a movie marathon today. Though I think learning about your adventures would be more fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stood up as we all chuckled a bit. “Yeah, I think that sounds like a plan.” Damien said and he stood up to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I could help but smile as Erik and Jack left to get dressed so we could prepare for the movie marathon. I was about to get out my phone when I heard Damien speak from the bathroom. “Do you think Zoey will be okay today?” He asked as he walked out of the bathroom fixing his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him and I shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean as soon as I hit the water I relived yesterday. I think she’ll try to put on a brave face but still be really hurting today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien nodded and he sighed, “I woke up this morning expecting to hear Stevie Rae’s excited rants about the snow.” He said and Cameron walked over to him and pressed up against him. “I have known her ever since she was marked- yesterday It seemed cruel of Nyx…” He said trailing off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you mean.” I said and he nodded, taking a deep breath. I stood up grabbing my phone and then went to put on some shoes. “Trust me, it will get better. Today is the first step.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien smiled and followed in my suit. We both walked to dorm comments to get something to eat and I was surprised when I saw Nico and Will sitting in front of the TV watching the News. I caught a glimpse of the Empire State building and immediately shook my head already understanding what the News story was about. I grabbed some cereal before coming over to Nico and Will. I sat down and I noticed how they just quickly looked over then looked back at the TV. I paid more attention as I saw images of the claiming symbols above people’s heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Chera Kimiko with breaking news from New York. Last night at 6:30 am our time people around the country were met with a glowing symbol above their heads. Today we have received words that Greek Gods are now amongst us- or that is what it seems.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point I tuned out the news and shook my head. Of course people are reclaimed and the mortals are still in shock. I almost could hear Nico’s eyes roll if it wasn’t for the exasperated sound that came out of Will. I chuckled a bit and stared at my food. I guess we all looked pretty angry because that’s when I heard Damien speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll admit none of what’s going on right now in New York sounds great for you guys.” He said and sat down Erik finding a spot for him and Zoey, and Jack sat next to Damien. “But today is supposed to be a “lifting our spirits” day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all chuckled and I smiled a bit, Nico turned the news down and Erik started to set everything up for the movie marathon. We all started to joke around and some of Erik’s friends walked over to us. Their names were Cole and Drew, Cole looked like he wasn’t sure if he should be hanging around us and Drew looked like how we all felt. I then remembered how he and Stevie Rae could have been together. Both of them liked one another and had great chemistry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I was done with my breakfast I went to take care of my bowl and my phone when off. I took it out and saw Chiron was calling me. I set my bowl in the sink before answering the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, you have reached Percy Blofis.” I said in a low tone staying by the sink opening the dishwasher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy? It’s Chiron. Grover says your empathy link with him is still active. Everyone is worried about you, Annabeth, Nico, and Will.” He paused a bit and I felt my heart in my chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that wasn’t just a dream last night? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What has happened?” He said in a gentle voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had to take a moment before I could answer, “One of our friends we made here rejected the change last night- almost right after Nyx gifted her with an affinity for Earth.” I said not realizing how shaky my voice was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy- I am so sorry.” I heard Chiron say over the phone. There was a pause and I heard faint voices over the line. “Do you guys need anyone to come over? Your friends here are adamant on making a family visit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was about to say yes but then remembered the suspicious murders of teens around the area. “No, no, we’ll be okay. I promised I’d help everyone stick together, I don’t think I could do that with everyone coming to visit.” I paused and chuckled a bit. “Not to mention you guys have your own worries back there. The news has already been covering it here in Oklahoma.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I overheard someone say something around the lines of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He does realize he doesn’t need to look out for everyone right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just shook my head thinking back to Steve Rae, I literally promised her I’d do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, we have more than enough people-” I then stopped him before he could continue. I knew what he was trying to do. I didn’t trust the high priest enough to allow my friends to come visit when it wasn’t a day dedicated to visiting us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Please tell them we’ll be okay. There is a lot going on over here where I am not comfortable having people over.” It was dead silent on the other end and I looked around the dorm. “Teens are going missing- then they are found with the blood drained from them. All of them have been close to the House of Night.” I took a deep breath and noticed Shaunee and Erin walking down the stairs. “I’m not risking anyone's safety because I lost an amazing friend, however, please tell everyone we appreciate the concern. Once everything has slowed down they are welcome to visit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when I heard someone take the phone from Chiron. “Water Boy! We can handle our-” I hung up on Leo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew what I did was rude, and inappropriate, but this wasn’t a matter for debate and I wasn’t going to lose any more of my friends. I shook my head putting my bowl into the dishwasher, then walked back to the TV. I sat down and let out a sigh looking at the ceiling, Nico looked at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy- you okay?” He asked and I nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare for our friends to call either one of you.” I said in a regretful tone. Nico let out a huge sigh and that’s when Will looked at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing the phone call was from back home?” Will asked and I nodded not looking at him. “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grover and I’s empathy link is still active.” I said and Nico made a noise of realization. “He felt the pain I went through yesterday and I caused everyone to worry about us.” I huffed a bit and looked at the two. “Chiron called me to see if we wanted our friends to visit, I didn’t think that was a good idea so I said no. Leo was about to try and convince me and I hung up on him before he finished a sentence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Will both made a face that told me they knew exactly why I had said no. Nico nodded and then gave me a smile, “Well I can promise you that if they try to convince us we’ll just do the same thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaunee and Erin sat down near Cole and Drew, everyone had given us sympathetic looks and I then remembered that it wasn’t just Will, Nico, and I. I was about to speak when Erin just shook her head. “It’s okay, honestly I don’t think I want my family here after what happened either.” Everyone nodded in agreement then Erin smiled at me, “Annabeth wanted me to tell you she’ll be coming down with Zoey, she thought it would be better if there was someone with her when she woke up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded with a smile, “Got it. You do realize we are going to be watching Star Wars?” I asked the twins changing the subject as I felt the air change from a more upbeat aura to a verging on depressing one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaunee let out a fake sound of annoyance and Erin made a face of fake disgust. “Omg, what a Dork Fest.” They both said, causing all of us to smile and laugh a bit. I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Annabeth telling her what was up so she could tell Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of us all joking about participating in a “dork-a-thon” Zoey and Annabeth both came down and Zoey looked so much better from what she did last night. I smiled at them both and Annabeth came and sat next to me. She smiled a bit and whispered in my ear how she got an earful from Thalia. I just muttered a sorry and she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that Z and Annabeth are here we can start the marathon,” Erik said with his arm around Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean dork-a-thon?” Nico asked, causing both the twins to laugh really hard at the joke they created. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing that means you brought the DVDs?” Zoey asked Erik looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means we’re watching Star Wars,” Cole said causing Erik to just give him a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaunee looked at Cole with her eyebrow raised, “Are you saying you’re not a Star Wars fan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole scoffed a bit, “All I’m saying is that Watching Erik’s long extended director’s cut of Star Wars for the millionth time is not why I came over here.” He then gave a flirty look to Shaunee. “I’m a fan, but it’s not of Darth and Chewbacca.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying Princess Leia does it for you?” Shaunee quickly said back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole laughed and shook his head, “No, I’m more </span>
  <em>
    <span>colorful </span>
  </em>
  <span>than that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a fan of Star Wars either,” Jack said, staying close to Damien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Will both laughed, “Yeah, and we can confidently say Leia doesn’t do it for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thankfully,” Damien said with a smile pulling Jack closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish Stevie Rae was here,” Annabeth absently said staying close to me. She smiled and chuckled, “She’s be all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ya’ll, you’re not bein’ niiiiice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone went quiet and Annabeth sifted when she realized what she said, I started to run my hand along her arm and smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey was the first one to speak up and she had a smile and nodded at Annabeth, “You’re right. She would be scolding us like a mamma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien chuckled a bit and looked up at everyone, “She would then make us some popcorn and tell us to share nice, even though it should be share </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicely</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will leaned against Nico, “I liked how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>messed up </span>
  </em>
  <span>the english language,” He mentioned and everyone nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she really Okie-fied it,” Erin commented, making us all smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then got a look on her face and she moved to get up, “I’m going to make us some popcorn. Plus, I need my-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brown pop!” All of us said together, causing Zoey to smile before she ran off to the food area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all sat around and talked for a bit telling each other stories about Stevie Rae. I think everyone’s favorite was just how excited she got when she found out she was getting a roommate- and how concerned she was when we found out Zoey was in the infirmary. Will told us about how he was able to always talk about his mom with her, and how he loved listening to her go on and on about how Naomi Solace was one of her biggest idols when it came to becoming a singer. He didn’t say it- but I knew he wished he could have gotten them to meet each other before she passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden everyone was looking at the TV and my heart dropped. I went over to the microwave where she was making the popcorn. I walked up behind her then cleaned my throat causing her to look at me, “Z-bird you need to come see the TV.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave me a concerned look but both walked over to the couches again and I saw Zoey’s eyes widen in horror as she listened to the latest news story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“. . . police are warning the public not to panic, even though this is the third teenager to have disappeared. They are investigating, and assure Fox News that they have several viable leads.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To repeat this special bulletin, a Broken Arrow teenager, another high school football player, has been reported as missing. His name is Heath Luck.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey’s knees buckled and I quickly moved to catch her, I felt as she was holding her breath. She couldn’t breath as she continued to watch the story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heath’s truck was found outside the House of Night, but the High Priestess there, Neferet, assures police that he did not enter the school grounds, and that he has not been seen by anyone there. Of course there is much speculation about these disappearances, especially since the medical examiner’s report states that the cause of death of the other two abducted boys was blood loss from multiple bites and lacerations. And while it is true vampyres do not bite when they take blood from humans, the lacerations do follow a pattern that is consistent with vampyre feeding. It is important that we remind the public that vampyres have a binding legal agreement with humans to not feed on any human being against his or her will. We’ll have more on this story at ten o’clock, and of course will break as news becomes available. . .” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone get me a bowl, I’m going to be sick!” Zoey yelled and Erik quickly gave her a bowl and moved to hold up her hair as I remanded to keep her steady. I felt a pit in my stomach and Annabeth shared a look with me. This, this wasn’t good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Vision, Memory, and Detectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here Zoey,” Erin said, walking over to us as Zoey stood steady on her own. “It’ll help if you swish this around in your mouth.” Erin handed Zoey a glass of water and Zoey did as Erin instructed, spitting the water back into the bowl of puke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then made a face and shook her head, “Take the bowl away, please.” She said putting her hand on the couch. She looked like it was taking everything in her mind to keep her composer. I felt extremely worried about her and I just watched as she looked at me. “We need to see Neferet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave her a confused look but nodded, I glazed at Erik who just shrugged but gave me a look of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you better watch out for her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I nodded and then looked back at Zoey. “Alright, I’ll go with you.” She looked extremely relieved then motioned me to follow her, I wasn’t really paying attention at first, but soon I realized we were in the girls dorm. I watched Zoey as she went to knock on a dorm labeled 124- wait this is Annabeth’s dorm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open and I saw Aphrodite standing in the doorway, she gave Zoey an indifferent look but looked at me surprised. “I expected Zoey- but not you. Anyway come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both walked in and I smiled when I saw a photo of Annabeth, Grover, and I on her nightstand. I went to speak but Zoey spoke first. “Do you have any mouthwash? I just puked and I need to get the taste out of my mouth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite motioned to her bathroom, “In the medicine cabinet, there is a clean cup by the sink.” Zoey nodded walking into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked around and saw that Aphrodite had her own TV and that the News was on it. I guess she saw me looking because she cleared her throat. “So are you her bodyguard or. . ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is here because he has experience- and I feel like I can only- oddly trust you two with things right now.” Zoey said walking out and she crossed her arms. “I used to tell Stevie Rae everything, but I can’t do that anymore.” She sniffed and then cleared her throat and looked at us both. “How do you tell a vision apart from a dream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a chuckle because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course Zoey would get demigod dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I cleared my throat then looked at Zoey, “Sorry about that, I just wasn’t expecting it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey smiled and Aphrodite chuckled a bit, “It’s okay, I understand. But really I need to know the difference.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded then motioned for us all to sit down. I sat on Annabeth’s bed with Zoey and rubbed my neck. “In my experience the difference is the feeling you have when experiencing it.” I smiled a bit and chuckled, “I have this thing called an Empathy Link with my best friend, Grover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The satyr?” Zoey asked and I nodded smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because he is a satyr, he was able to establish the link- from what Annabeth told me,” I then looked at Aphrodite. “After you lent her your advanced Soc. and Handbook, that the empathy link is a lot like imprinting, just without the blood sucking.” Both Zoey and Aphrodite nodded to show they understood and so I continued. “We’ve had this link since I was 13, and we’ve never broken it. Yesterday kick-started Grover into feeling my emotions again.” I sighed and shook my head to get the thought of Stevie Rae’s death. “When I went to bed I had an extremely short dream, I hoped it was a dream. I witnessed Grover explaining to my friends back home about what he was feeling from me. I put him through a lot of pain without even realizing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did you know it was a vision and not a dream?” Aphrodite asked and Zoey listened extremely intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt this feeling of being awake and this morning I was tired- like I didn’t get a full night's rest.” I then chuckled a bit, “Though I’m sure Erik and Damien will say otherwise. But what solidified it was when my old teacher and mentor Chiron called me when I went to get something to eat this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did he call?” Zoey asked and Aphrodite looked like she was trying to piece things together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends wanted to make a visit, check in on us all. I really scared Grover which caused everyone else to be scared when he told them all about what I was feeling.” I explained and Zoey nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when you feel awake in the dream is when it’s a vision?” Zoey asked and I nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the best way I could have explained it.” Aphrodite said absently and then looked at Zoey. “Why did you want to know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a dream- more so a nightmare last night, or so I thought it was.” Zoey said then stared down Aphrodite. “What is going on with Neferet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite looked like a statue and went emotionless. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know exactly what I am talking about.” Zoey asked and Aphrodite turned up her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re her fledgling. Her favorite. Her new golden girl. Do you really think I’m going to say shit to you? I may be blond, daughter of a love goddess aparently, but I am not stupid.” Aphrodite said standing up and making her poster perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then stood up as well, “If that’s how you feel, why did you tell Percy to make sure I didn’t take the medicine she gave me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite moved away from Zoey and looked away from her, “My first roommate died six months after she got here. I took the medicine. It affected me, for a long time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It made you forget.” Zoey said and Aphrodite looked at her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t just make me forget. It made me feel detached, and it stopped my visions. Not permanently, only for a couple weeks, then I realized too was hard to even remember what she looked like.” She took a deep breath and looked away from her. “Venus Davis was her name, She was the reason I chose Aphrodite as my new name. We were best friends- I had to make myself remember Venus- and I knew you would want to remember Stevie Rae.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, thank you.” Zoey said and then Aphrodite looked solly at Zoey, “You should go- it won't be good for anyone to know you were here talking to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Percy?” Zoey asked, looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is his girlfriend's dorm, all anyone could know is that he could just be dropping something off, or picking up something he lent to her.” Aphrodite said then she relaxed once more. “Not to mention, people already know Annabeth is my friend. Ask that Rachel girl, she saw Annabeth consoling me when I had a breakdown the other night.” She sucked in her breath then looked at me and Zoey both. “Look, Neferet may act all nice, but she’s anything but, and by the look on your face, Percy, you already knew that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and Zoey chuckled, “Yeah, Nyx gifted me with a dream-vision the night before I was marked and warned me about her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well here is some wisdom that you should remember- even if Nyx has already told you- Everything that’s light isn’t always good, and everything that’s dark isn’t always bad.” Aphrodite then gave me a small smile, “Now leave, take care of your herd.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We then left Aphodite’s room and Zoey led me to her dorm, once we got there Zoey sat on her bed and I moved next to her. She stared at her hands for a bit but then looked up at me. “I don’t think Stevie Rae is completely dead…” She said in such a low tone I almost thought I imagined it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W- what do mean?” I asked her and realized that this was why she needed to ask me and Aphrodite about visions. “What did you dream about last night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then looked at me and she rubbed her hands a bit, “Okay I’ll tell you but please- don’t tell anyone else- not even Annabeth.” I nodded and she closed her eyes.. “Okay it was. . .”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snowing in my dream, I thought it looked beautiful, almost enchanting, like nothing bad could happen. Yet I felt like I was being watched, like I wasn’t meant to see this. I walked slowly in the snow almost like I was being pulled to where I needed to go, and then I was at the east wall. I hesitated when I realized I was at the east wall- I remembered seeing Elizabeth and Elliot, and this feeling of dread washed over me. I felt unsafe- but I knew I was just dreaming. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right at that point I saw  four of these hooded and cloaked figures in front of the open trapdoor in the wall. I told myself I didn’t want to be there so soon after Stevie Rae had passed, because I had seen Elixabeth and Elliot there after their deaths- and then knowing that they weren’t really dead because of Nico and Dragon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But before I could force myself to turn tail and run, the smallest of the figures turned around and my self argument disappeared. It was Stevie Rae, only it wasn’t. She was too pale and thin- there was something else too. I was afraid of her, but if it was Stevie Rae why would I be afraid? She was still my best friend- my sister, right? I started to move forward on my own till I was only a few feet from the group. I held my breath waiting for them all to turn on me, but no one even noticed I was there. Like I was invisible. So I moved closer- unable to look away from Stevie Rae. She looked terrible, frantic, and she was moving restlessly, shifting her eyes around like she was extremely nervous or afraid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We shouldn’t be here. We need to leave.”  She said- but her voice wasn’t the same. She had her okie accent, but it was flat emotionless, except for animallike nervousness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not in charge of usssss,” one of the other figures hissed at, baring their teeth at her. It was Elliot, and his body was weirdly hunched, standing over Stevie Rae aggressively. His eyes started to glow and I became afraid for her, but she didn’t let him intimidate her. Instead she bared her own teeth, eyes blazed scarlet, and she gave am ugly snarl. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She spat words at him, “Does the earth answer you? No!” She walked forward to him causing Elliot to take several steps back. “And until it does, you will obey me! That’s what </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> said.” Elliott made an awkward, subservient bow that the two other figures mimicked. Stevie Rae pointed to the open trapdoor. “Now, we go </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>quickly</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.” But before anyone moved inside, I heard a familiar voice from the other side of the wall. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, do y’all know Zoey Redbird? I need to tell her I’m here and-” I realized it was Heath, but before I could even let out a horrified yell, the four figures rushed through the door with him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to plead with them to let him go even trying to break their grip on him, but it was no use. Everything I did, didn’t work. I heard Stevie Rae’s voice once more after rushing through the door before it closed. “He’s seen us. Now he comes with us.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But she said no more!” Elliot yelled using an Iron gripp. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s seen us!” Stevie Rae repeated and I felt a pit in my stomach. “So he comes with us until she tells us what to do with him!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one argued with her, and with inhuman strength they dragged him away. The snow seemed to swallow his screams.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I woke up breathing hard, trembling, and sweating.” Zoey finished and I guess I looked as terrified as I felt because Zoey mumbled a sorry after she looked at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no, there is no need for you to be sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you to get these kinds of dreams.” I said and she nodded looking back at me. I took a deep breath and bit my lip because I knew she was going to hate the suggestion I had. “I know you don’t want to tell everyone, but we should at least tell your circle, and Nico.” She gave me a betrayed look and I nodded. “I know that’s not what you want to do, but I imagine we will have to go after Heath. Damien and the Twins can be or alibi and Nico can tell whether or not Stevie Rae is undead or dead. Plus imagine the hurt everyone will feel if we keep this to ourselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey looked at me for a moment and she nodded slowly. “You’re right. But what If I’m wrong and this was just a weird dream fueled by the loss of my best friend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico can tell us that, and the others will understand.” I looked away a bit and sighed. “I named Zoë after someone who potentially could have been one of my best friends. She was known as Zoë Nightshade, she was one of the Hesperides and betrayed them by giving Hercules the sword Anaklusmos- riptide.” I took out my pen from my pocket and uncapped it. Zoey let out a gasp when she saw riptide in it’s true form. “After her sisters casted her out she joined the Hunters of Artemis where she was welcome and stayed till she died at her father's hand. Before she died she told me she was glad Anaklusmos fell into the hands of someone who was truly worthy.” I smiled and then capped riptide once more and put it in my pocket. “She ended up sacrificing herself to save her lady Artemis and Annabeth- both of whom were taken by her father Atlas and made forced to hold the sky from the world. Artemis always said I was one of the few good men in the world, and Zoë Nightshade believed I was worthy of riptide.” I looked at Zoey once more and she looked amazed at me and I couldn’t help but chuckle. “You were gifted that bison by Nyx so you can save others, there hasn’t been a fledgling like you, ever. Your friends are going to support you, and I am going to live up to Zoë’s and Artemis’s expectations of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then hugged me tightly and I smiled hugging her back, “Come on, let’s go see the others and tell them what’s going on.” Zoey said sniffing and she wiped her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We walked back into the dorm commens and the others looked at us, Star Wars forgotten and the TV turned off. Annabeth gave me a concerned look and that’s when I realized I must have been crying when telling Zoey about Zoë Nightshade. I gave her a reassuring smile and Zoey was about to speak to them when Neferet came into the room with two detectives. They looked so familiar and I couldn’t place why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, I’m glad I caught you out here. The two detectives you spoke too about Chris and Brad, they have some rather bad news, and they’d like to speak with you for a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know Heath is missing.” Zoey said her voice sounded confident and I smiled. “I’ll do anything I can to help- but before we go and talk, would it be okay if Percy comes with me?” She then lifted my arm with the mark and the detective's eyes went wide. “I recently lost my best friend and he has been helping me get through it- as he has lost people he was close to before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard Erik mumble something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s my smart girl. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The detectives just nodded and then one of them shook my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Detective Marx and this is Detective Martin.” Smiled shaking his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy Blofis.” I answered, this wasn’t my first time dealing with police. Detective Marx then looked at Neferet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could we use the library again?” He asked her and Neferet nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” She said in a smooth tone and led the two detectives back to the library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked back and everyone gave me an encouraging look. Erik stared at me and in a low volume said, “Watch out for her, and I hope you will explain-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise we’ll explain once this is done.” I said and everyone got a concerned look. At that point I noticed Cole and Drew were gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t have time to ask them why they weren’t there so I just caught up to Zoey who gave me a thankful look. I just smiled at her and then changed my expression once we were in the library with the detectives. That’s when Neferet closed the door and we all sat at a table to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, can you account for your whereabouts between six thirty and eight thirty this morning?” Detective Marx asked then looked at me, “If you can confirm any of this let us know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey sat up a bit and nodded, “I was in my dorm, around that time I had just finished talking with my grandmother, Heath then sent me a couple of texts and we went back in forth a few times.” She then reached into her pockets and Detective Marx looked at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can confirm she was in her room, though not what she was doing- you see last night we witnessed one of our best friends, and Zoey’s roommate reject the change. When we were walking Zoey to her dorm we were stopped by a student who wanted to give her condolences having gone through the same thing. I offered to stay behind for a bit and listen to what the student had to stay.” I explained and Detective Marx nodded writing something down. “After I was done talking to the student I went back to Zoey’s dorm to make sure she had taken the medicine Neferet gave to me to give to Zoey. She was in the shower by the time I had gotten back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey set her phone on the table and Detective Marx looked at her, “I haven't deleted any of the messages yet, you can look through them if you like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and grabbed her phone and Neferet looked at Zoey, “There is no need for you to give him your phone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey shook her head, “I have nothing to hide, and if it helps them find Heath I’m happy to let them see it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Martin took the phone from Marx after he went through it going through the messages copying them onto a notepad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see him this morning, Zoey?” Marx asked and she shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He asked if he could come see me, but I told him no.” She said then she looked like she realized something. “I did say I would see him Friday, I thought it would be better to see him in person to officially tell him we’re done. I have been too much of a push over to him in the past.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Martin nodded as he looked over the messages and Neferet let out a sigh. “So, you didn’t see him this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, After we were done texting, I took a shower, took the medicine Percy gave to me- after I ate the food my friends Annabeth, Shaunee, and Erin brought me, then we went to bed.” Zoey explained and Detective Marx tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth, Shunned, Erin, and I all slept in my dorm last night, we didn’t want to be alone.” Zoey explained then she put her hands tightly in her lap. “Do you have any idea where Heath might be?” Zoey asked, looking at both the detectives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. His truck was found not far from the school wall, but the snow is falling so fast that any tracks he might have made have been completely covered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should think instead of wasting your time questioning my fledgling, the police would be spending time searching the gutters for the teenager,” Neferet said in such an offhanded tone that it shocked me- was she letting her true colors show?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am?” Marx asked in a surprised tone I looked over at Zoey who looked just as perplexed as everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems clear to me what happened. The boy was trying to see Zoey again- it was only last month that he and that girlfriend of his climbed our wall saying they were going to break her out of the school. He was drunk and high then, he was probably drunk and high this morning. The snow was probably too much for him and he’s probably fallen into a gutter somewhere. That’s where drunks usually end up correct?” Neferet said her voice filled with malice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am, he is a teenager, not a drunk. His parents and friends say he hasn’t had a drink in a month.” Marx said and Neferet scoffed at the statement. Marx looked over at Zoey studying her carefully. “Zoey, I understand you dated for a couple years, can you think of where he might have gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey shook her head, “No- truth be told I hadn’t really realized he told me the truth about him being sober when I saw him a couple weeks ago- and especially out this way. If his truck was found off Oak Grove Road in BA I could tell you he was probably attending a keg party.”Zoey then looked at me a bit and I realized what she was asking me silently- about her vision. I nodded at her, I wanted to see Neferet's reaction. “I did have this dream- possibly vision last night?” She said in more of a question to Marx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neferet’s eyes widened and looked at Zoey, “You never before manifested an affinity for prophecy or visions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cleared my throat and they all looked over at me, “Pardon me Professor Neferet, but in my experience as a demigod- that’s why I have this mark, got it last night- you don’t need to have a special power to get visions in your dreams. Just an outside force that wants to make your life difficult.” When I said the last line I sat up a bit straighter. “By difficult I mean, having to go on a quest- or having to figure out what the vision dream ment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marx nodded and Neferet stared at my mark as he addressed Zoey. “Alright then, What did you see Zoey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded and sat up a bit straighter trying to seem as nervous. “I dreamt that Heath was over by the east wall, and that someone- something grabbed him there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not sure what grabbed him?” Marx’s voice was urgent, he was taking Zoey seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know exactly- but I know they were not fledglings or vampyres. There were four and they all had something cloaking them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see where they went?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I woke up screaming after Heath.” Zoey said and tears started to fill her eyes. “Maybe you could search everything around the school, something is taking kids, but it’s not us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not us.” Neferet said putting her hands on both mine and Zoey’s shoulder protectively. That surprised me- I knew she saw Zoey as her own, but me? “Gentlemen, I think both my students had more than enough upsetting for one day. Why don’t I introduce you to the rest of Zoey and Percy’s friends- I am more than certain they will confirm their alibi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the detectives nodded standing up, Detective Marx handed us both his card. “If you remember anything else, or have any other odd dreams, please don’t hesitate to contact me, anytime day or night.” We both thanked him and I put his card into my pocket wondering just how much they would ask the herd. As Neferet led them out of the room Marx hesitated and looked at me and Zoey. “My twin sister was Marked and Changed fifteen years ago. She and I are still close, even though she was supposed to forget about her human family. So when I say you can call me anytime, and tell me anything, you can believe me- you can also trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then quickly left for the door and Neferet gave him a look. “I was just thanking Zoey and Percy, and telling them how sorry I am about their friend.” Neferet nodded and she closed the door then looked to us both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you can leave- but Zoey I have one question for you.” Neferet said looking at us. I stood near Zoey and she seemed a bit nervous. “Did you imprint on Heath?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Saving Zoey’s Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you imprint on Heath. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That question echoed in my brain and when I looked over at Zoey she looked like a deer in the headlights. She started to play with the sleeves on her shirt and closed her eyes looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have.” She said her voice shaking then she looked at Neferet quickly. “It was an accident I swear! I ran into him when I went into town a couple days ago and then he cut himself-” She started to say frantically and then Neferet put a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Zoey- I just know you wouldn’t have done it on purpose.” Neferet said then looked at Zoey seriously. “Now, since you are experiencing visions from him I’m not sure if we can easily remove the imprint. I will read up on things- for now lets try the easy way. I want you to cancel any plans you have had with him and block him on everything.” Zoey nodded and Neferet gave Zoey a kind smile placing her hand on her cheek. “You both may leave, and do get some good rest Zoey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both left and we saw the Herd waiting for us, I smiled at them as we sat down. It was then when I realized just how empty the commons was. Erik had his arm around Zoey who snuggled into him looking relaxed. Erik whispered in her ear and she relaxed even more. I looked at Nico who looked at me expectantly. I then nodded and cleared my throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the Stables.” I said loud enough for everyone to hear and they all nodded. “This will be easier for me and Zoey if we can groom Mars and Persephone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stood up and we all walked to the stables, I wondered if Lenobia was going to be there- because at this point. It was no use in having the horses keep my secret any longer. Zoey looked at me and she had a worried look on her face, I just gave her an encouraging smile and the walk seemed to go by quicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was surprising to everyone as Lenobia walked up to me and Zoey with a concerned look. “Percy, Zoey, why are all of you out here?” Suddenly I heard Persephone and Mars start to speak causing both me and Lenobia to look over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Percy is here! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I heard Mars yell and I stifled as Lenobia gave me a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zoey is here too! I wonder why they brought the others? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Persphone said and I shook my head then showed my forearm to Lenobia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, I now understand why Mars listened to you more then he had ever listened to me.” Lenobia then gave both me and Zoey a brush as she walked to the tackle shed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head and started to groom Mars who hit me with his head. I chuckled a bit and everyone stood around me and Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I think it is better if we start this by saying, Zoey and I are both confused.” I started to say and then Zoey spoke up brushing Persephone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, it’s better if we told you guys instead of just keeping it between us.” Zoey said and Erik walked over to her confused but also nodded. She focused on Persephone and the stood up a bit taller. “I, well, I don’t think- keyword think- that Stevie Rae is completely dead.” She said and people gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her explain.” I said which caused Mars to say in a way that knocked me over. “Rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey chuckled but then looked at our friends who looked surprised but willing to listen. “Last night I had a dream- which I think I had because I accidentally imprinted on my ex-boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik looked at her confused, “Tell us the dream, but how did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He cut himself trying to get me to say and my brain became foggy as he put his wrist to my mouth- as soon as I realized what had happened I ran away from him.” Zoey said and narrowed her eyes. “But in any case, the dream is the most important part.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then retold her dream, making sure to speak slowly and explain things when needed. Mars nudged me whenever I stopped brushing once she was done we all sat in silence. It was a lot for everyone to take in. I hoped someone would say something, anything. That’s when Nico spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I can see if she has. . .” Nico started to say. He was unable to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>come back from the dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>but we all knew what he ment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Zoey said, her voice shaking. “I- I don’t know if I want this dream to be a vision, but I do know that I think we can help her if she is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded then moved closer to Zoey as I saw him concentrate. I never really understood how he was able to focus on someone's soul, or how it worked. Will sat next to him rubbing his back as Nico clenched his fists. I didn’t realize this before- but it exhausted him to purposely seek someone's soul out. He let out a shaky breath and then moved a hand to his head and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s different- I almost didn’t recognize it.” He said and looked at everyone. “It’s, well, it’s darker. Like something is corrupting it-” His eyes widened then looked at Zoey, “It seemed animalistic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien looked at Nico, “So does that mean she’s actually alive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded but had a contemplative look on his face. “Yes, but she will be different. Souls don’t change this much usually.” He then leaned against Will and sighed. “Whatever happened to Stevei Rae is natural, at least it shouldn’t be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all stood there in the stables in shock, but then that’s when Jack spoke up. “But this also means that Stevie Rae, Eliott and anyone else who may be like them have Health- right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all stood silent, we didn’t know what to do Annabeth walked over and grabbed my hand. At this point I felt lost, I mean we knew roughly where they had taken Heath, but that was it. Then Will looked at Zoey and Me and he talked to me. “So imprinting seems a lot like an empathy link,” Will started to say and Annabeth’s eyes got wide. “How did you know where Grover was when you and Annabeth- and Clarisse- saved him from being a Cyclops’ bride?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat there and thought about everything. Truthfully, I didn’t remember a lot from that quest. I remember getting multiple dreams of Grover and him telling me information about where he was. I remember sneaking out of camp with Annabeth. “Dreams- he told me information when I was asleep, he told me he was with Polyphemus. Clarisse got the quest to get the golden fleece from Polyphemus, so Annabeth and I followed her to save him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then frowned and she held the brush she was using to brush Persephone, “What if we don’t have time for Heath to realize he can communicate with me- or can he even communicate with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik smiled a bit, “You can communicate with him- if you really have an imprint you guys are connected- Will is right. The Empathy Link is a lot like imprinting.” He then made Zoey face him and she had a guilty look. “Just focus on him, call to him. You might be able to get a read on where he is.” Erik then looked at Zoey, “I know you still care about him, and I don’t want you to be hurting even more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded and closed her eyes once she was grooming Persephone again. She started to mumble under her breath focusing on Heath. I saw her cheeks get read and she clutched her brush, her hands shaking. Erik took her hands and held them looking worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heath!” She yelled out and I smiled. She made contact. “Heath stop! It’s okay- I’m okay. I’m not here, not really.” She definitely freaked out heath a bit and I chuckled remembering the first time Driver spoke to me with his link. “Inside your head. That’s where you hear me, Heath. It’s because we’ve Imprinted- because you made me drink from you- so now we’re linked.” I winced a bit. I bet Heath wasn’t too happy that Zoey was pissed at him. “Heath, focus. Where are you? What does that mean? Prohibition.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I desperately wanted to know what Heath was telling her and why the ban on alcohol was important. “Just tell me how to get there, Heath. Who is the ‘they?’ The people who took you? Who are they? Have They been drinking your blood? How many of them are there?” Suddenly we all were deathly silent. Zoey somehow was able to get her ex-boyfriend to give her answers. “Does Stevie Rae have short, curly blond hair?” I heard everyone suck in their breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Heath. I’m going to get you out of there. Tell me how to find your tunnel. Yes.” That yes was a lie- what did she lie about. “I am not! Heath, I can’t get the police. Heath, we don’t have time for this. Listen to me! I have special abilities, Those- those </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>aren’t going to hurt me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quiet for a while and I got worried. “You said you can tell I’m lying because of the link- it has to go both ways, think hard. You said you remembered some of the night when you found me at Philbrook. My friends and I saved you Heath. Not the cops. I can do it again, you just need to tell me how to find you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik then rubbed his thumbs over the back of Zoey’s hands and she smiled a bit relaxing- she had become tense through this conversation. “Okay, the basement of the old depot downtown, through what looks to be a barred door, tunnel starts from the drainage grates down there. Pick the tunnel on my right and keep turning right. I will. Stay safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and then nearly fell backward. Erik caught her and Annabeth gave me a piece of paper with the instructions Zoey got. I nodded and went to speak when we all turned around hearing a voice. Aphrodite stood behind us, her eyes red and looking at me and then to Zoey. “Take the horse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone glared at her besides Zoey, Annabeth, and I. Well Nico and Will didn’t glare at her but they seemed wary of her. I then was the one to speak. “You had a vision, of Heath?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “Yeah, and if you and Zoey don’t get on that horse now, and get to wherever your ex-boyfriend is, he is going to die.” She handed me the bridle that I hadn’t realized I was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then looked at Zoey, “You better get your friends to help you, but only Percy can come with you.” She looked at me again and walked away holding her right arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien looked at me confused, “So why does she treat you with respect?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged, “Maybe because I haven't given up on her changing for the better.” I shook my head and moved over to Persephone and asked her if we could raise her to save a close friend of Zoey’s. She was happy to help the king's son and Zoey. I looked back at Zoey and the others. “You should go figure out how our elemently inclined friends can help you from here. I’ll get the saddle on, I can probably do it more accurately and more comfortably for Persephone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded and they all huddled around to make a game plan as I fixed up Persephone thanking her for letting us ride her. Zoey then walked up to me and helped her up. “Shouldn’t you-” I shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Persephone’s one condition was for you to be in control. She may trust me, but she likes you more.” I answered then got up behind Zoey. “You should try and pull silence and darkness around us so humans won't see us, and won't stop us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded and she focused before clucking at Persophe to start running, I noticed how Damien, and the Twins, and Nico all were focused and suddenly I felt all the elements around us. I smiled and so did Zoey. Persephone was filled with a new vigor as we raced to get to the depot where we could start and find Heath. She was so determined to help Zoey and I had a bad feeling about where this was leading Zoey’s story. It made me feel like this was only the beginning and things were going to get harder and worse from now on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I lost in my thoughts Persephone came to a halt and I noticed we were in the middle of the bridge, it was above this beautiful building- huge arched windows that kinda resemble teeth between two towers and gave it a creepy haunted castle vibe. I made a mental note to bring Annabeth here when this was all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey then pointed to the building, “We need to get down there.” She quickly finished crossing the bridge and going down a broken side road. Suddenly I felt supper uneasy as Zoey looked around for what I am assuming is the drain grill Heath told her about. Once she found it we both hopped off of Persephone and I promised her I’d make sure both of us and Lenobia would spoil her after this. Zoey then led her to a covered entryway so she would be out of the cold and wind and looped her rains around a metal bar that was near the entryway. After she made sure Persephone was calm, we walked over to the iron grill and stood in front of it. I knew Zoey was looking down but I looked as well not able to make anything out other then their being a room down there. We both mentally decided to open it together which I found to be extremely easy to open. Just the proof that it had been used, over and over. Great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went in first and then helped Zoey down. I looked around the room, my eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. Boxes were scattered around the room, dirty blankets, a shopping cart? I looked at Zoey who seemed to be just as perplexed then she got a look of realization. She didn’t say anything but as I looked around more, I understood what she realized. The homeless population must have used this room. Yet it was oddly empty, like a ghost town. It made me upset and sad, whatever took Heath must of scared them away from their sanctuary. Zoey then led me to the metal grate that Annabeth had written down for the directions. Zoey lifted the metal grate and that too opened way too easily. My stomach twisted but I pushed my anxiety aside. I climbed down the ten foot metal ladder first but not before I took riptide out of my pocket. I kept it caped unsure if vamps would be affected by Celestial Bronze. This wasn’t just me showing her, this was me in action. Once I was down I took out the directions from my pocket and wrinkled my nose smelling the sewer water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey walked up to me looking around, “Keep to the right.” She whispered to me her voice in an extremely low voice. I nodded and led the way uncapping riptide. It glowed a faint gold light and Zoey looked at it. “Wait, let me see something- we don’t know if it will actually-” She started to whisper and then I just nodded. She touched her finger to the tip of the blade, I smelt the iron smell of blood. She lifted her finger and she bit her lip, “Wow it’s really sharp.” She stuck her finger in her mouth and when she pulled it out it stopped bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continued to go right and was amazed at how confusing these tunnels would be without having directions. As we walked there was more evidence that people were using these tunnels as a sanctuary. I got an awful feeling and Zoey then started to lead keeping to the right. Keeping to the right. Suddenly there was a hissing and rustling and then I heard Zoey take a deep breath and she stopped in her tracks looking around. “Perc. . .” She started to whisper as I moved the tip of riptide to the ground. “Do. do you smell that?” I took a deep breath myself and then wrinkled my nose. There was this awful old, musty, wrong scent- a scent of death- was that what these creatures smelt like? I gave her a nod and then as we moved we both heard Heath scream. Zoey immediately took off and I ran after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took me everything to keep up with her, I knew vampyres were quicker and stronger than humans (I experienced that first hand when I spared with Dragon) and that translated into fledglings as well, but I knew something was different about Zoey. Her blood lust came quicker than normal and she was extremely faster than fledglings normally are in their first year. We found Heath in a matter of seconds, I felt slightly out of breath but that pain passed quickly when we saw Heath, the creatures were in front of him, forming a half circle around him. He looked like he had just escaped from whatever had him bound and was standing on a dirty mattress with his back against the wall. I noticed there was a cut- most likely fresh on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I noticed how Zoey’s demeanor changed from anxious and kinda scared to determined and furious. She then broke through the creatures and moved forward taking a protective stance. Of Zoey and Heath- as much as this guy pissed me off with his antics. He was important to Zoey, therefore I would help her protect him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zo! Watch out! Their teeth and claws are really sharp.” Heath said and I surprised a chuckle staring down the creatures holding by blade to them. “You really didn’t bring the SWAT team?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I brought is better than a SWAT team. Just stay behind us and watch.” I heard Zoey tell him and I smirked. I stared down at them moving riptide in a way that told them I was ready for a fight. Riptide illuminated them as it moved in my hand, their eyes glowed a dark red, their teeth were pointed, and their fingernails were long, dirty, and dangerous looking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’sss just fledglings,” One of them hissed and I noticed who it was. Elliot. “Their Marks don’t make them special, it makes them freaks!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt a growl in my throat which caused the creatures to step back, “Elliott!” I overheard Zoey yell before I could say anything. She stood next to me, her hands in positions like she was going to have a fist fight with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wassss. I’m not the Elliott you knew anymore.” His head moved back and forth as he spoke, like a snake in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disney </span>
  </em>
  <span>film. “I’ll show you what I mean. . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when he started to move forward causing the others to gain some bravery in coming close to us. I growled and held riptide a bit tighter. “Z-bird, call fire.” I said something telling me to not fight, just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and held her hands towards them, palms facing up and at the creatures. “Come to me, flame!” She yelled and I felt a wave of heat over in my direction, I smiled when I saw out of the corner of my eyes a yellow flame. “Stay back, Elliott! You were a pain in the ass when you were alive, and death hasn’t changed anything.” Elliott cringed away from us and I moved riptide in a swaying motion in front of me and Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong Zoey. Death has changed some things.” A familiar voice said causing the creatures to part, letting one of our rays of sunshine, Stevie Rae, through. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I stared down Stevie Rae, my stomach clenching causing me to hold onto riptide tighter than before. She looked terrible, she was extremely pale, thin, and she shared the scent of the others. Yet that wasn’t the worst of it, her expression was. Stevie Rae used to have this glint of sunshine always in her eyes, even as she was rejecting the change it was there. Now her eyes were cold and lifeless, her expression cruel and flat. It caused me to get reminded of all those I couldn’t save, protect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stevie Rae, what happened to you?” I heard Zoey say her voice breaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I died.” Stevie rae said simply her voice twisted, a shadow of what it once was. Her okie twang no longer matched with the soft sweetness she always had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a ghost?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ghost?” She sneered. “No, I ain’t no damn ghost?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re alive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae curled her lip in response to Zoey’s question. “You’d say I’m alive, but I’d say it’s not that simple. Then again I’m not as </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple </span>
  </em>
  <span>as I used to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My brain told me she was right, this wasn’t as simple as her being alive, but my heart wished it was. I also knew that she wasn’t the same Stevie Rae before, yet I had a thread of hope that told me she was still in there, somewhere. I noticed Zoey let her hands down the flame flickering out and she walked to Stevie Rae and wrapped her arms around her. When Zoey stepped back again I swear I noticed a flash of confusion fall over Stevie Rae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me again.” She said to Zoey, stepping away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stevie Rae,” I said, causing her to look over at me, Zoey kept her eyes on Stevie Rae. “Let’s just talk, we need to get Heath home, but me and Zoey can come back, maybe even bring the rest of the herd. We want our friend back.” I didn’t realize it as I spoke, but my voice broke as I spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both don’t understand anything, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you were brought back from the dead, from being with Nyx, but we can figure this all out, as a team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jussssst kill them!” Elliott called out and a flash of fury washed over me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Elliott!” All three of us yelled and Stevie Rae shared a look with me and Zoey. It was there I saw that piece of sunshine flash in her eyes as she looked at us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know they can’t live now that they’ve ssseen us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a blond girl stepped forward, she reminded me of Aphrodite. Aphrodite, could this be Venus? But before I could say anything she spoke up. “If you can’t do it, I will. I’ll take the human male first. I don’t mind that his blood has been tainted by imprint. It’s still warm and alive.” She made her way to get close to Heath and I pointed riptide at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try and touch him and I will cut your head off.” I snapped at her and she reared back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae turned to her furry in her eyes, “Get back with the others, Venus. You don’t strike until I tell you to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was writing so I spoke up as a flash of realization washed over Zoey. “Venus, Venus Davis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know me?” She asked me her voice full of venom which I understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a lot of stuff, I know that Aphrodite changed her name to Aphrodite because you were her closest friend.” As soon as I said Aphrodite a flash of realization went over Venus’s eyes. “I also know- well have inferred that after your death Aphrodite tried to fill the whole missing in her life by making fake friends that turned on her as soon as she lost her power.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venus just dropped back and that’s when Heath spoke up. “You know I didn’t use to like you man, after the way you spoke to me the first time we met. But you’re cool.” He said, causing Zoey to make a face and I rolled my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>speaking?” Stevie Rae spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s Heath. Remember, Stevie Rae? My ex-boyfriend?” Zoey said and Heath scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zo, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>your ex-boyfriend. I’m your boyfriend.” Heath said and I ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey tough guy, what’s your problem with listening to people when they say something they feel. She doesn’t want to date you!” I said finally snapping and he frowned at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, me and Zo, we’re Imprinted. That means it’s me and her.” Heath then smirked at ZOey who then looked really pissed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to drink from you!” She spat at him which caused him to get wide eyes. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if you just decided to accept that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” I guess she saw the hurt in his eyes so she looked directly at him. “I see you as a brother Heath, I’ve known you sense the third grade, I will always care about you- but I sure as hell don’t want to be your girlfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’sss Happening. . .” Elliott hissed causing the others to move restlessly,  I moved my sword causing every single one of them to stay back. I saw Stevie Rae watching and Zoey got a look of realization. She got a confident look and put her hands on her hips facing Stevie Rae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him, tell all of them.” She said like a scolding mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell them what?” She said narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell them what’s happening here. You know. I know you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae’s face contorted, and the words she spoke like they were being forced from her throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Humanity! </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’re showing their humanity.” The rest of the creatures cringed back like they were being sprayed with acid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weakness! It’s why we’re stronger than they are.” Venus said, curling her lip. “It’s a weakness we don’t have anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” I said which caused them all to look at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Stevie Rae said looking at me. “When we died, so did our humanity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be true.” I said, causing Zoey to look at me like I betrayed her. “But humanity isn’t a weakness, and I don’t think you completely lost yours yet.” I finished speaking directly at Stevie Rae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know everything- or anything about this Percy.” Stevie Rae said and Zoey looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need to know everything or anything about this, we know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and we both know our Goddess, that’s all I need to know.” Zoey said her voice full of emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not my Goddess anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true. Nyx doesn’t turn away from her children, no matter what happens to them or no matter how bad they screw up.” I said and Stevie Rae looked back at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is not my Goddess!” Stevie Rae protested and Zoey shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really! Like your mamma’s not your mamma anymore?” Zoey asked and I knew she hit a nerve. Stevie Rea had jerked like she was in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a mamma. I’m not a human anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big f-ing deal. Technically, I’m not a human anymore, and even before I was marked I was only half-human. Hell the only one of us who is still a full human is Heath.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heath chuckled a bit and Stevie Rae got a look of frustration. “Enough!” Stevie Rae’s voice echoed throughout the tunnels and I gripped riptide putting myself in front of Heath. “I’m done with this.” She faced the others and turned her back on us. “They’ve seen us. They know too much. They have to die. Kill them.” She walked away yet I somehow still had that little thread of hope. It was fraid, but it was still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heath got into a fighting stance even though he was behind me and I superseded a growl as I myself got ready to fight these creatures with my sword- I felt like I was in the battle of manhattan fighting against people who were only just hurt, they thought what they were doing was right. It hurt me inside. I heard Zoey call to fire and the room was lit perfectly. Me and Zoey stood in front of Heath, one of the creatures who I didn’t recognize nudged for Heath and I swung riptide cutting their face as they got too close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Zoey yelled at them all. “Back off and leave him alone. We are going to walk out of here. Now. If you try to stop us, I’m going to kill you, and I have a feeling that this time you’re going to die for good.” I noticed how Zoey motioned to her fire and riptide. I saw a glimmer of determination and hope in Zoey’s eyes. I then smirked but as soon as we were going to try and walk off one of the creatures lunged and I moved to protect Zoey and Heath. With one swing her body fell to the ground and her head fell a few inches from it.  Zoey was a bit delayed and fire moved and started to burn the body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey called to the wind and rain to wash away the stench of the burning body. Zoey then pointed to the body and stared the others down. “That’s what we’ll do to anyone else who tries to stop us.” We then quickly backed away from them and started out of the tunnels. I looked over at Zoey who looked like she was exhausted and her flame was flickering only in her right hand. If that went out Heath wouldn’t really be able to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should hurry, guy.” Heath said and he moved closer to both of us. “I know you both are really powerful, but there are a lot of them- more than what were back there. I don’t know how many you can handle.” he then looked at Zoey. “Not to mention, you look like shit, not to mean or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey just nodded but then looked behind her. “Yeah, I have an idea.” She put her hands to either side of the narrow tunnel and faced where we had just been. “Stay behind me.” She said and took in a deep breath. “Earth! I call to you!” She lifted her arms and started to breath steadily. “Close!” The Earth did as she commanded as she moved her arms down. There were a bunch of pissed off growls from the other side. Zoey sighed then staggered back a bit, heath caught her and we all sat down. She looked super weak and I let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Z-bird, you’re going to hate this, but you need to drink some of Heath’s blood to get your strength back.” I said and both of them looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you insane?” She said her voice low. “You don’t know how much blood he’s lost!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Zo.” Heath said looking back at Zoey. “He’s right, I can feel it. If you feed from me you won’t be so weak.” He then gave her a soft smile. “I want you to.” He then moved her up to where there was a slash on his cheek, she instinctively started to feed from the wound. Heath closed his eyes and I watched to make sure I could help her stop if it needed to happen, Heath let out a soft moan and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was about to get up to look around when a broken voice echoed out of the tunnels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill me!” Stevie Rae yelled to us, causing Zoey to stop feeding and stand up and face her. I stood up next to Zoey looking at Stevie Rae, her face twisted in despair standing a few yards from us. “Kill me.” She repeated in a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Zoey said, shaking her head and taking a step forward. But Stevie Rae backed away from her, holding her hands up as if she was trying to protect her. “Come back to the house of night with us, we can figure out how this happened. It’ll be okay, I promise. All that matters is that you’re alive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae was shaking her head and I thought I heard sobbing. “I’m not really alive, and I can’t go back there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you’re alive. You’re walking and talking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not me anymore. I did die, and part of me- the best part of me- is still dead, just like the rest of them.” She said and motioned to the cave in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not like them.” I said firmly and she started to speak but I cut her off. “You are different. You still have some of your humanity. If you didn’t have any humanity you wouldn’t have let the other take us, you would have killed us with them.” She stared at me shocked and I stepped forward to be right next to Zoey. “You are struggling with what you have become because of that humanity you still possess, if you truly were a monster, you wouldn’t be begging for us to kill you, you would be taking advantage of the fact we care deeply about you and you would have killed us without even talking to us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae looked like she didn’t know what to say so Zoey spoke to her, “How did this happen? How did you become like this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie Rae shook her head, “I don’t know, I only know who did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neferet?” I asked and Stevie Rae nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right about your suspicions, so was Dragon.” Stevie Rae then looked frightened. “Get out of here! Fast! She is coming! There is probably still time for you to get away. She’ll kill you if she sees you, all of you. You know too much. She may kill you anyway, but it’ll be harder for her to do if you get back to the House of Night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and looked at her, “We are not giving up on you,” I said and she went to protest. “Use your element. You still have a strong connection with the earth, I can sense it. So use your element to stay strong. We’ll come back for you, and we’ll, we all will figure this out. Together. I promise.” I then turned to the others and capped riptide putting it in my pocket. “Let’s go, and hurry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we made our way out of the tunnels I heard a small whisper come from Stevie Rae, a plea. “Please don’t forget me. . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We ran as fast as we could, Heath making the pace so we wouldn’t lose him. I felt a huge adrenaline rush as we ran, I didn’t want to know what Neferet would do if she found us. My instinct told us it wasn’t good, but I kept marching on. Once we made it to the ladder Zoey had to rest aside the tunnel. She fished her cell phone out and held a card in her hand. She then climbed up the ladder and dialed the number on the card. I went to speak but she made us stay quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Marx, this is Zoey Redbird. I only have a second to talk, then I have to go. I’ve found Heath Luck. We’re in the basement of the Tulsa Depot, and we need help.” She said and I smiled. Smart girl. She hung up the phone when we heard a noise from above. We all stayed quiet and I had to hold Heath back from going to check it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s just a bird,” He said to me, pulling his arm away from me. “I’m going to check it out.” Zoey looked like she wanted to argue but just shook her head, she looked really tired. Heath then looked down at us, “It’s just a pigeon and something tells me you guys don’t want to be in the creepy basement.” I helped Zoey up as Heath helped us out of the basement. “It’s like a tomb.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled as we three got out and started to walk to the iron door. There was the distant wait of a police siren. The tension I hadn’t realized I had started to relax, but then I heard a voice I really didn’t want to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known you both would be here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We three all turned to see Neferet and then Zoey did something that made me extremely proud of her. “Oh Neferet! I’m so glad to see you!” She was putting on an act and I saw the glint of realization in Heath’s eyes which caused us both to put on a ‘I’m scared but I'm a guy so’ expression. Zoey then started to sob into the High Priestess’s arms. “How did you find us? Did Detective Marx call you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was indecision in Neferferet’s eyes as she smoothly disentangled herself from my arms. “Detective Marx?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Zoey sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve and beamed relief and trust to Neferet. “That’s him coming right now.” The sounds of sirens were really close, and we all could hear that it had been joined by at least two other cars. “Thank you for finding me! It was so terrible. I thought that this crazy street person was going to kill all of us.” She then moved in between us and grabbed our hands. Heath was frozen in shock and I decided that it was probably for the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard car doors slam and heavy feet march towards us in the snow. I saw something flash across Neferet’s eyes, I then lowered my voice and whispered. “Close your eyes, as soon as she starts to speak.” I murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neferet looked around then moved towards us, “Percy, Zoey, Heath. . .” She said and I felt wrong as I heard her move close to us keeping my eyes shut. She grabbed our shoulders and I grit my teeth Zoey gripping tight onto my hands. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You will remember nothing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her words echoed but I was only filled with pain as we three fell to the ground and I fell into the darkness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Memories and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up in a meadow and I looked over and saw Zoey, yet I couldn’t remember why we were here. It made me frustrated, someone needed us to remember her. Someone important, someone we lost before. I wasn’t going to lose her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey? Percy? Can you hear me, Zoey? Percy?” A male voice said in an insistent tone, intruding on this vision. I shook my head ignoring him and nudged Zoey a bit who looked at me and looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a calming voice of a Goddess I hadn’t heard from in a while started to call our names. I looked over and smiled when I saw our Goddess. She smiled back at me then looked at Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx!” Zoey exclaimed then she got a worried expression. “Are we dead?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled and shook my head, “We are not dead, Nyx just needs to speak with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey looked embarrassed and looked down a bit, Nyx smiled at her. “Don’t be sorry my daughter. You have done very well. I am pleased with you.” She used her hand so that Zoey was looking up then looked at us both. “Now, it’s time for you two to wake. I wish to remind you, Zoey-Bird that the elements can restore as well as destroy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey went to thank her but suddenly we were jolted awake and when I opened my eyes to the snow that was falling on my face I saw Detective Marx sitting near us. I sat up and as did Zoey she looked at him and rubbed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heath?” She asked and Marx used his head to show Heath being moved into an ambulance. “Is he . . .” Zoey started to ask but couldn’t finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fine, just banged up. He’s lost a lot of blood and they’ve already given him something for the pain.” Marx answered and I felt my head spinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banged up?” I asked and rubbed my neck, still frustrated I couldn’t remember. “What happened to Heath?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Multiple lacerations, just like those other two kids. Good thing you both found him and called me before he bled to death.” He then squeezed our shoulder and I had to fight myself from flinching. A paramedic tried to move Marx from our side but he just shook his head. “I’ll take care of them, they just need to get back to the House of Night and they’ll be find.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paramedic had a look that just told me everything I needed to know about the type of person she was and Marx helped us up. I felt a bit dizzy and I still had that nagging feeling of I was forgetting something really important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you guys walk to my car?” He asked and to my surprise we both nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess it shouldn't have been such a surprise, as my body was feeling better and it was only my brain that felt mushy. Marx’s “car” was huge, it was an all-weather truck with giant wheels and a roll bar. Me and Marx both helped Zoey into the front seat and I climbed into the back. Suddenly I heard Zoey gasp and she looked at Marx. “Persephone! Is she okay?” She asked before Marx could close the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over and saw that Marx was a bit confused for a second then he just smiled. “The mare?” Zoey nodded and he nodded as well. “She’s just fine. An officer is walking her to the police stables downtown until the roads are clear enough to get a trailer back to the House of Night.” His grin widened and he looked over at me as he spoke to Zoey. “I guess you’re both braver than the Tulsa police force. None of them volunteered to ride her back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled a bit then smiled, “Yeah, I remember having to ask her if we could ride her, she really only trusted Zoey to hold the reins.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marx smiled as the doors got closed and he put the truck into four-wheel drive and navigated slowly through the drifts of snow away from the depot. There must have been ten cop cars, along with a fire truck and two ambulances parked with lights flashing red and blue and white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened here tonight?” Marx asked anyone and I tried to remember- but it felt like there was a lock on the memories and it made me frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember,” I said and sighed. “I think something is wrong, my memory is messed up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine too.” Zoey said and I saw Marx nod in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, start with the last thing you can easily remember.” He said and Zoey spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and Percy were grooming Persephone and Mars, talking to our friends about the dream I had told you about.” She said and Marx nodded along to show he was listening. “My boyfriend Erik suggested that I was imprinted with Heath and then he instructed me on how to find him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Heath imprinted?” He asked and I nodded. “Well even if you have to drink the boy's blood for that to happen, which I’m sure was an accident, it’s lucky that you too did imprint.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess it is.” Zoey said and she then looked back at me. “Percy- do you know how to get memories back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled a bit, “Hope who ever took your memories is okay with you having them again?” I asked which caused Marx to chuckle a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had experience with this Percy?” He asked and I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you could say that.” I then thought back to what led me to meat the rest of the seven. “A couple months ago I woke up near the west coast- I’m from the east coast- but I woke up with no memory other then my name, and the name Annabeth.” Marx got this look of concern. “The goddess Hera- or she was actually Juno when she did this. Erased me and my friend Jason’s memory and made us switch places without us knowing. I eventually was given my memories back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey sighed and she closed her eyes a bit before she let out a gasp of pain. Marx then shot his eyes at her. “Deep, calming breaths. I said whatever was </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>for either of you to remember.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I’m okay. I want to do this.” Zoey said and Marx nodded concern all over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said and looked out the windshield. “You knew Heath was in trouble, and you knew where he was. So, why didn’t you just call me and tell me to go to the depot?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caused me to try and remember, why didn’t we just call him? What did we know that stopped us from calling him in the first place? As I tried to remember a seething pain filled my head and I let out a shaky breath. Something definitely messed with my mind. But what did, was the question. The pain caused me to block out sound and when I heard noise again Marx was asking us a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I guess the question is: what have you done to piss off a High Priestess?” He asked us both and suddenly I remembered the chat me and Zoey had with Nyx. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The elements can restore as well as destroy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I then realized she said this because she knew me and Zoey would be missing, I was about to tell Zoey that maybe she could use the elements when she suddenly spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop the truck!” Zoey yelled and then Marx looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost at the school, Zoey.” Marx said calmly, trying to calm her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now! I’m going to be sick!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We slid to a stop on the empty road. Zoey quickly opened her door and I got out as well to help her if need be. Marx stood beside her holding up her hair sounding so much like a dad towards her. I rubbed her back as she threw up and she then took a gulp of air when she stopped heaving. Marx handed her a handkerchief so she could wipe her face. Zoey muttered a thank you then when I looked around I saw where we were. The east wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the east wall of the school,” Zoey said looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought I’d take you the back way, give you both more time to collect yourself, and maybe restore some of that memory.” Marx said and I then looked at Zoey who looked like she realized something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Marx, I need a minute here with Percy.” She said and Marx nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll be in the truck, watching you. If you need me, call.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey smiled then she looked at me when Marx started to walk back to the truck. Zoey motioned for me to follow and that’s when I realized we were walking towards the oaks. ONce we were near them she turned to me grabbing my hands and closing her eyes. I decided to follow suit and close my eyes listening to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wind, I call you to me and Percy. This time I ask that you blow clean any dark taint that has touched our minds.” I felt a gust of wind that seemed to fill my mind as it battled with whatever was blocking our memories. “Fire, I call you to us and ask that you burn from our minds any darkness that has touched it.” Heat filled my head and it reminded me of a hot wash cloth that my mom would give to me when I was feeling ill. “Water, I call you to us and ask that you wash from our minds the darkness that has touched it.” The relaxing coolness of water washed through my mind and I couldn’t help but smile. “Earth, I call you to us and ask that your nurtiuting strength take from our minds the darkness that has touched it.” I smiled as I felt the strength of earth pass through me and into my mind. “And, spirit, I ask that you heal what darkness has destroyed in our minds, and restore my memories!” Something snapped within me as I felt a red hot sensation fill my mind and I dropped down to my knees and let out a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey! Percy! MY God, are you okay?” I heard Marx yell as he helped us both up once again. My eyes opened easily and I smiled as I remembered exactly what happened and looked at Zoey who had the same smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re more than okay. We remember everything.” Zoey said to him with a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both shared a look with each other silently agreeing to bend the truth to Marx. We don’t want Neferet to think we remember what she wanted to make us forget. We decided to take turns spinning the story, leaving out the parts of the “resurrected” fledglings who didn’t make the change, and how I cut off one of their heads before running off. Instead we replaced those parts with a story of a street person who was either on something, or wasn’t in a sound mind. Once we were both done with the story Marx had a frown. I could tell he wasn’t convinced- or that we were not telling the full truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and shook his head looking at us, “I can tell you two aren’t telling me the full truth, but what is a lie is hard to tell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I then nodded and looked at him, “Detective, will you trust us if we tell you we are not giving you the full truth because we are not sure how the full truth even happened in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we tell you, you’ll be in a lot of danger.” Zoey continued and Marx sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When a demigod and a powerful vampyre fledgling tell you what they are doing is to keep you out of danger I guess you really can only trust their judgment.” Marx said and kept his eyes on the road as we all had gotten back into his truck. “But what about you two? You’re just kids, why should you two be put in danger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just chuckled and smiled a bit, “With all do respect Detective, I have been in danger since the time I was born. My father broke an oath on the river of styx when he had me and because my father is Poseidon my scent smelt like a three course meal to monsters.” I sighed and frowned, “My mother had to marry a horrible man that never treated her with any respect because hs smell masked my own and kept me safe, well until I was twelve and my pre-algebra teacher substitute tried to kill me and I was scent to Camp Half-Blood the first time. Being marked is the one thing that has kept the monsters from coming after me while I’ve been here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marx looked back at me in the revere mirror and he had this look of concern and wonder on his face. “Do you mind if I ask how you being Marked has kept the monsters away?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head and smiled, “Not at all, the simple answer is that my scent changed when I was marked. The long answer is that there is a long standing agreement that any of Nyx’s children can not be affected by anything in the godly world- which is what helps change the scent, that and or biology changes with the change.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey looked back at me and she looked concerned, “So if you weren’t changed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d probably attract tens to hundreds of monsters by now.” I said flatly and she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway my point was, I am well adjusted to being in danger and I also promised that I’d keep our friends safe.” I said and Marx nodded with a frown. “If I felt like you wouldn’t be endangered by what we didn’t tell you, we would have told you. You have proven to be a friend to us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marx sighed as he stopped the truck and muttered something as he went around to help Zoey out. I got out following suit and putting my hands in my pockets as I got out of the truck. I walked over as Zoey got out her side and as soon as she got out Marx put his hands on our heads and ruffled our hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, we’ll do it your way. Of course, it’s not like I have a choice.” Marx said clearly a bit annoyed, rightfully so he really didn’t have a choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me and Zoey walked into the building smiling, but that quickly went away when we realized we needed to find a way to block our friends’ minds from Neferet’s mind reading. But I didn’t feel panicked as we took in the warm air that smelt of incense and oil. The gaslight's soothing light reminded me of our friends welcoming nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey! Percy!” I heard our friends say together and a bunch of footsteps coming our way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instint I was wrapped around in a hug and met with hair that smelt of pine- Annabeth. I smiled and hugged her tightly and we all chuckled as we were then brought into a group hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave us quite the scare!” Annabeth explained hugging me tightly when she let go of me I saw she had some tears in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to upset everyone,” Zoey said and that’s when I realized Neferet was there. I mentally asked water to block my mind and gave a smile nodding with Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose there’s no harm done. We’re all just so glad you both are safely home.” Neferet said with a smile and both me and Zoey smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Zoey and Percy are both quite the heroes.” Marx said approvingly. “If Zoey hadn’t been tuned into the boy, she couldn’t have asked Percy for help and called us to thhat depot in time to get him to the hospital.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, that’s a little problem that she and I already have plans to fix, but will disgust more thoroughly later.” She said giving Zoey a stone look- yet it looked to be only for show. “Detective, did you catch the person who has been taking the boys?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he escaped before we arrived, but from Percy and Zoey’s accounts on what happened tonight I am not certain it is one person who was doing it all.” Marx explained and we smiled a bit. “It seems to be a group that maybe is trying to frame vampyres, ruin the already shaky relationship with the public. We’ll be looking into the evidence to see if there are any leads we can follow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah that is unfortunate yet extremely fortunate.” Neferet said surprise and content across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we are lucky these two fledglings have impeccable memories.” Marx said and put his hands on mine and Zoey’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neferet smiled and then pulled me and Zoey in for a hug, and her tone shifted from a kind motherly tone, to one of malice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you speak against me I will make sure no human or fledgling or vampyre will believe you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only she knew I thought to myself my mind immediately going to Dragon and Anastasia, suddenly I heard Zoey gasp and she then looked at Neferet. “Neferet can you please look at my back? It’s important,” Zoey said and I smiled remembering what Zoey whispered into my ear before we went into our story for Marx. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neferet looked confused at the others and I just smiled along with Neferet. “Zoey, I’m not sure what-” Neferet said her tone between worry and embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeesh, just look.” Zoey turned around lifting the bottom of her sweatshirt making sure to keep her front covered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I moved so I could see if her mark truly spread and smiled as I saw the inticic lace designed on her back. All of our friends gasped in awe and there were many happy mutterings as our friends witnessed her new markings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Z! Your Mark has spread.” Erik said and tentatively traced some of her new markings with a proud look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s awesome,” Shaunee said with the biggest smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally cool!” Erin exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spectacular,” Damien said then went to look at Zoey. “They’re the same labyrinth pattern as your other marks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With rune symbols spaced between the spirals,” Annabeth continued smiling then she shared a look with me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you two encounter that caused her to earn these marks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just smiled at her and looked back at Zoey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Zoey. I imagine this means that you continue to be special to your Goddess,” Detective Marx said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, and thank you for everything tonight.” Zoe said to him, giving him a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s my job.” Marx said, giving both of us a smile, “I’d better be going ma’am. There’s a lot of work left to be done tonight. Plus, I imagine Zoey and Percy will be eager to get to bed. Good night, everyone.” He bowed a bit to Neferet, gave Zoey and I a wink before he left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I yawned and everyone looked at me surprised, I gave them all a wink and Zoey yawned as well. “I am really tired.” We both said at the same time. “If it’s okay, I think we both would like to go to bed.” Zoey asked and I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Neferet said smoothly. “That would be just fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And also I’d like to stop by Nyx’s Temple on the way to the dorm, if that’s okay with you.” Zoey asked and Neferet nodded once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both do have quite a bit to thank Nyx for, stopping by her temple is a good idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go with you two.” Nico said walking up to me and Zoey putting a hand on our backs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Nyx was with us all tonight.” Erin said agreeing with Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when I spoke up looking at Neferet keeping eye contact with her. “I will thank Nyx, but there’s really another reason we want to go to her temple.” I didn’t wait for her to question either of us. “We’re going to light an earth candle for Stevie Rae. We promised her we wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our friends gave murmures of agreements and I saw malice flash over her eyes as she stared me down. She nodded and me and Zoey walked over and hugged her. That’s when it was Zoey’s turn to whisper to her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Humans and fledglings and vampyres don’t need to believe us about you because Nyc does. This is not over between us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both then stepped out of her arms and turned our backs on her. Together the whole herd went outside and crossed the short distance to Nyx’s Temple. It had finally stopped snowing, and the moon was peeking between wisps of clouds that looked like silken scarves. We stopped at the beautiful marble statue of the Goddess that stood before her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” I said and stared at the stature. “We need to block their minds before we tell them anything Z-bird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” She said and took a deep breath. “Let’s light the candle for Stevie Rae first, she needs her earth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get her candle, then you guys can explain what's going on.” Erik said in such a confused tone I had to suppress a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit Erik came back with a candle and a match, he handed the candle to Zoey and she lit the candle before placing it at Nyx’s feet. All of us stayed silent for a bit and then I spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will not forget you, Stevie Rae.” I said softly and Zoey smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on to your earth, we’ll help you soon.” She continued and we motioned everyone to follow us into Nyx’s temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all then sat in a circle in the middle of the temple as soon as we both were sure no else was in the temple. We then looked to the rest of the herd and both took deep breaths. “Before we tell you anything that has happened tonight, we need to block everyone’s mind from Neferet.” Zoey said and soon everyone looked terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Zoey instructed everyone to hold our hands together and she took a deep breath before she decided to call upon the elements. “Air, I ask upon you again tonight to use your winds to create a barrier within our minds from any prying eyes and ears.” She said and wind filled the circle finding its way into our minds. “Water, I ask upon you again tonight to use your washing rivers and create a moat to protect our minds from unwanted visitors.” We heard the sound of rushing water and I felt water circling each thought I have. “Fire, I ask upon you again tonight to use your heat and repel any force trying to enter our minds.” I felt a rush of heat fill my body and I heard so many others let out a gasp. “Earth, I ask upon you again tonight to give our minds your nurturing strength to repel any force trying to break our barriers.” I smiled and held onto Annabeth’s hand a bit tighter as I felt the calming force of Earth’s strength fill my mind, aiding air, water, and fire’s barriers. “Spirit, I ask upon you again tonight to help make these barriers permanente until the danger has passed.” She said and a wave of peace fell over my mind and I felt each of the elements almost turn into stone as they created a barrier around my mind and thoughts. We all opened our minds and I saw as the elements dissipated away from the middle of our circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey smiled and then we all looked at everyone. “Now that we all are protected, it’s time to tell you what we learned.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we are a team, and I am going to need everyone's help, Stevie Rae is not just my friend- she’s our friend.” Zoey continued and everyone looked around slightly worried. “So do you all promise to trust us as we tell you what happened at the depot?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and we got their complete full attention. We had our protection and we now we're building a plan, we just needed to hope the strings of fate were on our side. Yet, I had a feeling we were going to be okay if we all just stayed together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Percy Jackson and the House of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><b><span class="u">1. Percy Jackson Son of Night</span></b><b> -</b> What happens when 4 demigods are marked by the goddess of night? Nothing good when Nyx needs explicit permission to Mark any demigod as her own. Percy Jackson has disrespected the gods for the final time. Or that's what Zeus believes. The Gods call a console to see what to do with Percy Jackson after refusing immortality and calling the gods out on their poor behavior. They call for a vote to send Percy to Tartarus once again permanently as punishment for disrespecting the gods. Poseidon pleads to the Vampyre goddess Nyx to mark him and protect him as her own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">21 Chapters 48,065 Words</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b><span class="u">2. Blood and Betrayal</span></b><b> -</b> Percy has finally started to settle into the House of Night. He has the best friends any fledgling could have, and he wasn't in constant mortal danger. Yet trouble starts again and it's not your typical Mean Girl. Human teens are being killed too close to home, and they're from Zoey's past. Can Percy and his new friends help Zoey uncover the mystery that is behind these killings? Or will there only be blood to find behind this betrayal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">22 Chapters 50,222 Words</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b><span class="u">3. Strings of Fate</span></b><b> -</b> Percy has finally been able to warn his friends against Neferet, and have solved the mystery behind who was killing human teenagers. The only problem, Stevie Rae had become a part of the problem after she rejected the change. Percy and Zoey promised they would help her overcome her new nature, but will it be easily? Or are they messing with Stevie Rae's strings of fate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Unfinished</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>